Save me or Toss me Aside
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: Amaya: A girl with a broken heart, carefree life (as far as anyone knows) and no one there to comfort her; the Prince of the Host club decides he will take her on and show her how to love. Will he be able to repair this tortured soul?
1. Only the Beginning

The rain, pouring down, my new school uniform soaked. But I don't feel a thing. Life is just a tattered old rag waiting to be thrown out. There's nothing left for me. I don't know why I even bothered coming to Japan. My cousin forced me into coming here, 'To escape my old life' she said. I didn't know if starting new would work for me. A broken heart is very fragile and not something one should toy with.

Whatever, I was here because she had begged me to come see her and live with her because I'd been shredded back in America. How was I supposed to know that my life would crumble before my very eyes with one fateful crush?

I gazed above, through the raindrops, through the cascading tears, and recovered the beginning moment of my sorrow. Reminiscing to the last week of eighth grade...

_I sighed as the numbers were written on the board without end. I couldn't help but begin to shut my eyes in boredom. An almost deep voice awoke me, "Don't fall asleep now. I know this is boring but you're gonna need to pull yourself through it ok?" _

_My eyes blinked open to see a pair of greenish__blue eyes__ stare back at her along with a wide smile on a young man's face. _

"_Hi I'm Hiroki. What's your name, sleepy?"_

_I blushed. "Amaya." I replied shakily. _

_"Nice to meet you. Hey do you need any help?" _

_"Uhhh yeah can you help me please?"_

_"I thought you'd never ask." _

_I soon developed a__hard core__crush on Hiroki. I also found out that we were both part Japanese, explaining our names, and that we would have two of the same classes together next year so I would him some part of the day. His crazy antics and impressions were hilarious and he never ceased to amaze me. Hiroki was friendly, smart, cute, and funny. He was definitely my dream guy come to life. However, my dreams came to a halt then reality decided to crash my party. _

_Hiroki had a girlfriend and he bluntly said it to my face. I'll never forget the words he used after I had bundled up the courage to ask him out, 'Never in a million years. I have a girlfriend who's ten times better than you.'_

_It figured that I would be rejected; I always had been by almost every guy I liked. It was sad but true. After discovering this, I got sucked into a depression that worsened over summer. I soon got a call from my cousin. She'd screamed in my ear, words laced with hatred once I had told her about Hiroki. "Don't you dare do anything rash! I swear I will come to America myself and kick his butt if I gotta!" _

_I reassured her that this was not necessary and she gave up for that moment. It was then that the bright idea as she proclaimed it to be struck her. "How about you come move to Japan and live with me? You could even transfer to Ouran high! You definitely have the brains for it!" My mom agreed to her plan and I was packed and off without another trace.__  
_  
So here I stood not three days after I had been tossed aside by my previous love named Hiroki, in front of a prestigious school for the 'rich and beautiful' as my cousin, Hoshimi had put it over an email. The rain continued to drench me in its self and I approached the school, each step heavier than the last. I still felt like I was running away from….him. I wasn't sure if I should've come. There was no turning back now, I decided.

"Amaya!"

I raised my head to see a long haired brunette run towards me with a huge smile spread across her face. Something else seemed different about her. We'd oovoo'd a few days before and she hadn't been nearly this ecstatic. I attempted to return a smile but only got half of one.

"Hey there cousin."

"I'm so glad you're here! I can't believe your parents agreed to this!" Hoshimi squealed.

"I know right." I laughed and my cousin giggled as well. We headed towards our classroom, catching up on things. I discovered that the reason she was so happy was because she had found herself a boyfriend, a twin, named Kaoru. This Kaoru guy was also in our class I found out. But that wasn't the first thing to catch my attention. Oh no. The first was a tall, blonde second year with violet eyes and a dazzling aura that struck me with full force the second I laid eyes on him.

Hoshimi shook me, "Hey! Amaya! Wake up! Don't faint on me dammit."

After hearing, 'Wake up' the image of Hiroki filled my vision. Tears followed the picture and I collapsed to my knees. Her voice screamed out, "AMAYA, ARE YOU OK?" I sat up slowly and eventually calmed down Hoshimi. At the end of the day she told me to meet her in the third abandoned music room.

The minute I entered, rose petals flew out. A group os boys said, "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"**Hoshimiiiiiiiiiiiii**_!_"I yelled.


	2. Telling the Whole Story

Hoshimi shot me a sheepish grin. "What the hell, Hoshimi? Is this your idea of cheering me up? You know as well as I do that I've had a very rough life!" I yelled viciously.

A crowd of girls in their yellow dresses formed around the two of us. Even some of the 'hosts' were staring. I noticed after a double take that one host was actually a cross-dressed girl. I rolled my eyes and focused them back on my cousin.

"You know that I've had to deal with my parents getting divorced when I was little, and you know about my more recent problem. So that doesn't mean that you have the right to go and invite me to a club that allows boys to attempt to make girls melt for their own selfish benefit!" Once I was finished with my rant, the blonde that'd been in our classroom earlier came out from the center of the crowd. I could hear bits of whispers among the crowd.

A red-headed first year whispered to a short, raven haired friend,"…the Prince is gonna do?"

"Tamaki's sooo gorgeous!" A swooning curly, blonde squealed.

"You think Tamaki-sempai will do something about the fight?"

Tamaki, huh? So that was the blonde's name. "Hello, my princess. Why don't you calm down, have a seat, and have some tea with me?" Hoshimi did a face palm at his statement. "You idiot! You never tell a girl to calm down!"

Tamaki backed away in fear but I smiled at his idiocy and bowed, "Please show me the way." His violet eyes blinked before walking gallantly in front me. We sat down as the cross-dressed girl came over with tea.

"Arigato." The two of us said in unison. We looked away from each other. Tamaki chuckled nervously, then regained his princely composure and asked, "So tell me about yourself, beautiful."

I couldn't help but turn as red as a stop sign and turned away. "Well, umm…" Tamaki's hand grasped my chin and brought it close to his face. "There's nothing to be afraid of, you can tell me. After all, I was the heir to a huge fortune."

Realization hit me at last. I'm actually pretty slow when it comes to noticing things about some people. "You're the son of the chairman aren't you?"

Tamaki smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes, though he didn't let it show for too long. "Yes, I am. But I gave it all up for a girl I liked. Though, it seems that all we will ever be is friends."

"I'm sorry but what girl in their right mind wouldn't find you hot?" I clapped my hands over my mouth. Tamaki chuckled heartily, "So you must find me attractive, do you not?" He blew softly into my ear, sending cheerful chills down my spinal cord.

_Focus, Amaya._ I thought strictly. I had made an oath as soon as I stepped into Japan. I couldn't break it now.

"You see, I had some guy troubles when I was in America. I've lived in Florida for the past 15 years of my life. I haven't travelled to many exotic places. I've gone to Key West and Cozumel…BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Tamaki scooted away in fear before I laughed; this let him know that it was safe to approach me again.

"But yeah. This guy I liked, Hiroki," I choked out his name and the pictures flew past my eyes; I shook myself as Tamaki titled his head, "and he led me on for six days. It's a short time to fall in love with someone but I did being the strange, hormonal, teenager that I am. On the last day of eighth grade, I wound up enough courage to ask him out. Although, the whole day I was beating on myself, 'You know how this will end.' You see, every guy I liked has ended up rejecting me. But I thought he would be different from the others because I was so sure that he was the one. Then, I asked him to come to dinner with me that night, as a celebration for graduating and….." I began choking on air. The flashback came, and it came HARD.

**I was back in the hallway of my middle school. My eyes forced themselves up and I was them. The gray-blue-green eyes that had entranced me for a whole week. **

**I stuttered, "H-h-hey Hiroki? Would you l-l-l-like to g-g-go; I mean, c-come with me to d-d-dinner as a reward for g-g-g-g-graduating?" I had said it, but this time I knew what was coming. He spat in my face as he laughed.**

"**Never in a million years! I have a girlfriend who's ten times better than you!"**

**The words brought me to tears as he turned around and left the campus without another word or good wish for next year. Even though, I didn't have any control over this body, I didn't need to fight back the streams of pain that came out. I found a corner alone and sobbed. Out of nowhere my name was being called.**

"**Amaya! Amaya, are you okay?"**

"AMAYA!" Tamaki yelled as he shook my limp shoulders. My consciousness made way its back to normal. Still a little dizzy I looked up to see Hoshimi, a set of twins, a threatening guy with glasses and a clipboard, a short, cute student holding a stuffed bunny on a tall, mysterious black haired guy, and the cross-dressed girl.

"Gomen." I said with a bow, mostly directed at my cousin.

"So who's this?" one of the twins asked. This twin had a deep voice and his orange bangs were parted to the right.

Hoshimi pointed a finger at me. "This is my cousin, Amaya. She's a little insane like me and she's here because she needed to be cheered up. I figured what better way than with Tamaki, the idiot! Obviously, I was wrong."

"Hey!" Tamaki said before retreating to a corner that emitted a blue, depressed aura.

The cross-dressed girl frowned. "Senpai! Not the corner of woe again!"

I spun around on my heel and mumbled, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now." I bolted out of there as fast as my feet could carry me.

_I've done it again. I've told him too much. I never should have poured my heart out like that! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! He knows too much. I've made a stupid move by talking to him. His mood completely changed once I spaced out! He probably thinks I'm some kind of mental psychopath who needs to be locked up in a white padded room and tied up with a white jacket! I DON'T WANNA BE IN A WHITE ROOM OR JACKET!_

"Matei!"

For a split second, so I wouldn't end up with my face imprinted on one of the poles, I turned around to see who wanted me to wait. Despite whom I thought it was, the person running after me was Tamaki.

"Why are you running from me?" shouted the Prince of the Host Club.

I shouted back, "I don't know!"

"Then can you stooopppp~?" whined Tamaki.

"I can't. Hiroki rejected me and what did I do! I ran away!"

"Even if you did run away, it's not like it would've mattered. You knew he was going to hurt you in the end right?" he panted.

That statement stopped me in my tracks, once Tamaki noticed; he slowed down until he was right behind me like a shadow.

"How could you know that and I didn't even tell you? How could you have understood what happened and you just met me today?" I mumbled.

"Beautiful people are good at reading one another." Tamaki said, in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Or maybe you're just falling for me?" I teased. His entire face turned super red and he covered his mouth.

"Just kidding." I sung as I poked his chest. Before turning away, Hoshimi popped up behind me and began to sing, "You know she wants you! I know you want heeerrr, I know you want her!"

My face turned about the same color as Tamaki's. "Shut uuuuuuuuuupppppppppp!" I screamed before chasing my cousin with a metal bat.


	3. Shopping Maddness

Hoshimi and I were walking slowly down the sidewalk, heading to her place after the insane afternoon we'd had.

My cousin rubbed her arm and groaned, "Geez, you didn't have to hit me so hard!"

I laughed at her pain but apologized, "Gomen, but seriously you didn't have to embarrass me in front on that Tamaki guy."

"Oooohhhhhhhh, you like him don't you?" Hoshimi turned to me and winked.

"No way! I haven't even gotten to know the guy! God, Hoshimi you're so quick to jump to conclusions!" I began walking faster.

"Hey hey now! Don't be getting mad at me! You can't get mad at your cousin for making a guess, can you?" she shouted. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she was right next to me, I gave her a smile and replied, "Guess I can't, huh?" We laughed and like that we were okay again.

"So was the guy standing next to you earlier your boyfriend?" I teased.

"Eww, no! That was his twin, Hikaru!"

"Aren't they twins?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Wouldn't they look identical?"

Hoshimi avoided my gaze. "You and your perfectionism."

"It's what makes me so awesome." I sang. This time, she laughed and we headed out into the sunset. Later that night, following dinner with Hoshimi and my aunt and uncle, I sat alone in my rented house. I'd just finished talking with my friend back in America, who I'd nicknamed Amami. Just as I was beginning to get bored, the Caramelldansen blasted from my phone. As I picked it up, an unknown phone number showed on the screen.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked in a monotone.

"It's Tamaki Suoh." The velvety voice replied; I could practically hear the smirk.

I stared at the phone. "Oh really?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to see a movie on Saturday?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Sure," Before hanging up I added, "Oh and Hitachiin brothers? You might want to let Tamaki know that I'm going to see a movie with him."

Somewhere else in the city, the Hitachiin brothers were staring at their phone in surprise. "DANGGIT! How did she know it was us? Guess we better listen though." Kaoru shook his head in shame. "I'll call Hoshimi and explain." Hikaru muttered, "This is just an excuse to talk to your girlfriend isn't it?" Kaoru blushed, but did not object.

The following morning, I awoke to a note taped to my face. Being the blind person I am in the morning, the note being so close to my face didn't help my plan for a good morning so far. Of course, once I lifted up the note, there was the writer sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hi Amaya!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing here? And how the heck did you get into my house?" I grumbled.

"Aunt had a key." Hoshimi replied with a cheery smile.

"What are you doing here then?"

"You've got a date tomorrow and we HAVE to go shopping!" my cousin whined as she bounced impatiently. My eyebrow began to twitch. I sat up and flipped her off of the bed.

"Owwww!"

"You deserved it. I don't like being woken up in strange ways." I put the wrinkled sheets back onto the bed.

"Come on! Please?" my cousin begged. I gave in once she began to pull doggy eyes on me.

-At the mall an hour later-

Eyeing myself in the mirror with the latest outfit Hoshimi had forced into my dressing room, I called out, "Do I really gotta come out in this? It's weird!"

"Oh come on out! I'm sure you look fine!" she called back. It sounded like she was looking for more outfits to have me try on. We had already gone into two other stores and gone through the same process and we still hadn't found the right look for me. All of a sudden I heard rumbling, Hoshimi screamed softly and looked at me with her terror stricken eyes. "She's here!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho oho ho ho!"

"What the heck?"

A girl in some kind of a cosplay, I think her name was Renge, smirked at me with who knows what kind of intent. "Amaya! You are need of a princess character. I've done some research on you and I have found much moe in your story. You parents divorced at 3 and you had your heart broken by fellow 8th grader last year! It was truly touching. Many have described you as clumsy, sweet, pretty, innocent, and shy. This is why you need to be bold and unafraid of whatever comes your way! I shall teach you grace and possibly some fashion tips in the process." Judging from the disgusted look on her face, I knew the outfit I was wearing couldn't have been that attractive.

"What makes you think that I'm not fashionable?" I retorted.

Her head nodded in the direction of me and the pile of clothes Hoshimi had thrown at me.

Hoshimi finally came out from behind a rack of hats. "Whoa whoa whoa! You don't need to go and insult my fashion sense."

Renge evaluated my cousin and shook her head pityingly. "Oh but I do, you see Hoshimi-san, your outfits are not….ohhh how do I say this nicely….you're color blind."

"Ohhh no she did NOT just say I'm color blind! You're the tone deaf one, god your laugh is what makes you suckish you know that?"Renege's mouth went into an 'o' shape. "You wanna fight fashionless?"

Hoshimi took off her shoes and jewelry. "Right now, hyena." My cousin launched herself at the moe loving girl and began tugging at her hair. Meanwhile, I approached the knocked over hat rack and put on a clip that had the appearance of a hat. It was small and black with a red ribbon around the raised portion with red and black feathers flowing from a corner. Renge turned to look at me, stopping to look at me in awe.

Hoshimi stopped as well and scoffed, "Hey why'd you stop? Am I too good for- whoa!" She had angled her eyes at me and gaped.

"What are you two staring at? I just tried this on."

Renge nodded, as if approving. "Yes but your taste is excellent unlike your relative here….have you ever considered being a hat model?"

My face turned as red as the feathers. "No but my mom tells me all the time that I look great in hats."

My cousin began nodding. "I agree with Aunt Michelle. Now, let's find you something nice to wear. I'll let you choose since you seem to know what you're doing." Hoshimi laughed a little before glaring at Renge.

"Well I did want to be a fashion designer for awhile."

My cousin shot me a death stare. "And you didn't tell me?" She began to fake cry. "Oh the pain! My own cousin didn't tell me what she wanted to be!" I rolled my eyes and set my sights on a black choker that was on display. The sixteen year old eyed me and grinned, "Hey there pretty. Can I help you with something?"

I knew immediately that this guy was flirting so I decided to have a little fun. I knew Hoshimi would approve of my insane plan. "Hey there." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Can you help me find a black choker?"

The hormonal guy's eyes flickered over to the display. "Sure thing gorgeous." As soon as his back was turned, I pretended to gag. He turned back to me and I put on a smile as though I was thrilled.

"Want me to put it on you?" he said, dangling the beautiful item in my face.

I snatched it from him, back to my normal self again. "Umm, no thanks." I put the necklace on and turned to my cousin.

"Wooow! You look awesome so far!" she complimented; Renge nodded and they went back to fighting.

I rolled my eyes and discovered some nice black earrings that matched the choker. I began and hunted for a good pair of shoes. I found the perfect pair behind a rack of sunglasses. The pure white slingbacks with a single black bow on each shoe made me look three inches taller. Hoshimi looked at me and whistled, "Dang girl! You've got it going ON! Tamaki's not gonna know what hit him."

I don't know what force you could call this next event. Perhaps fate, destiny, or just a coincidence, but when I turned my head to the right I spotted my dream dress. A white dress with black polka dots, a black satin sash around the waist, and black mesh underneath caught my attention from a rack across the store. As if in a trace, I walked toward it, transfixed. I took it as soon as I could and ran to an open dressing room. After slipping out of my comfort outfit, I slid the dress on with ease. A moment later, I stepped out.

Hoshimi's eyes drifted to me, as did half the store for some unknown reason.

"WHAT? Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I yelled. The door swung open and a bell chimed.

"Amaya? Is that you?" a male voice asked in surprise. Spinning towards the door as my dress' skirt puffed up, Tamaki stood four feet away with a goofy look on his face.

I blushed and screamed, "JUST MY LUCK!"


	4. The Long Awaited Date

I stood there in my outfit for the date. I definitely hadn't expected him to come here. Wait, how did he know I would be here? Hmmm, I had one guess.

"Hoshimi?"

"Yes?"

"How did Tamaki know we were here?"

Her eyes turned hazel, like mine. "Hoshimiiiiii…" I growled.

"Hehehe, don't kill me!" My cousin fled from my grasp.

"You set this up with Kaoru, DIDN'T YOU!" I screamed psychotically. She only laughed at my misery, proving my hypothesis.

Tamaki put his hand on my shoulder, holding me back from killing my cousin. "Amaya? I heard from Kaoru that he wanted to hang out with you but that he had to go on a date with Hoshimi. That's why I'm here."

I gave my cousin my deadliest look, and then I turned to Tamaki and smiled. "I'd be glad to go on a date with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? I haven't seen most of the city yet."

Tamaki opened the door for me, "Then after you." I stepped through the doorframe before I mouthed a 'Thank You!' to my dumbfound cousin. Hoshimi brightened at my own happiness and shot me a wink.

Tamaki and I walked into the movie theater and bought the usual snacks. Popcorn (large), soda (also large), and candy (Twizzlers). We finally went in to pick our movie. Tamaki paused in front of one particular door. I backed up, looking at the sign. "Tangled? You really want to see a children's movie?" I asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to see something else? It's just that I didn't have a very active childhood." Tamaki looked away sadly. I took a moment to study his expression; something like a memory seemed to be taking hold of his attention. I got really close to his face and gave him a butterfly kiss. **(a/n: a butterfly kiss is when a person blinks their eyes close to your face so that their eyelashes brush up against where you are butterfly kissing them, just so my readers know ^^)**

Tamaki snapped out of it and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll watch it with you." I grabbed his hand and led him to a few seats. We sat down and talked through the trailers, chatting about this that and the other when the lights dimmed.

"Oh, yay! Movie time!" I whisper squealed. Tamaki smiled at me at grabbed a handful of popcorn. We went through the movie; laughing, singing, even crying at appropriate parts. Things got a little weird though, in one of the scenes when I reached blindly for popcorn, my hand brushed against Tamaki's. I sucked in my breath as quietly as possible. From what I could tell, Tamaki was blushing redder than a lobster.

"Are you okay Tamaki?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

We continued to watch the movie and awhile later, during a scene where Rapunzel and Flynn kissed, I let out an "Awww….", catching Tamaki staring at me.

"Tamaki?" I whispered.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Of course, why?"

I stared at the arm rest. "'Cause you just grabbed my hand, and leaned toward me."

Tamaki, a mere inch from my face, checked for himself. The blonde scooted back into his seat quickly. I giggled at his obvious embarrassment. Once the credits rolled, I stood up to stretch. "Ahhh what a good movie!"

"Yes. I love watching movies!" Tamaki sparkled with joy. I didn't attempt to hide my smile, because it was genuine. I paused at the thought, _I was smiling for real? This isn't something I usually do ever since Hiroki rejected me….I always put on a fake smile to please my family….What has he done to me?_

"Amaya? Would you like to go out for dinner?" Tamaki suddenly asked as he interrupted my thoughts.

I replied slowly. "S-sure." Tamaki smirked with who knows what kind of ideas lurking in the complex mind of his. "Are you falling for me yet, Amaya?" Tamaki teased.

The questions surprised me so much that I stumbled into a cardboard cutout of a panda. Tamaki rushed over, grabbing me by the waist to steady me. "Are you alright, my princess?" I angled my head staring at his huge, violet eyes. _So intriguing…_

A hand waved in front of my face and the scent of rose petals made its way to my nose. "Amaya? Hello?"

Shaking my head, I finally gave my date a response, "I'm okay. Don't you worry your cute self, now c'mon! You've gotta pay for my dinner!" I began skipping down the road, humming a tune. Turning back to Tamaki, I shouted, "Tamaki! I think that it's you who's falling for me!"

"Why would you say that now?"

"Because," my eyes shifted to the right, Tamaki's eyes did the same; I playfully pushed him causing the elegant teen to fall to the ground. "Gotcha." I winked at Tamaki. His face showed signs of happiness which was good because who wants a sad date? Definitely not me! So we ended up walking to my house ten blocks later.

"So you want to cook instead?" Tamaki said, eyebrow raised. I nodded, "My way of apologizing for pushing you down."

"But you were having fun. How can I be mad at you for such a thing? I insist we go out to dinner."

The stubborn side of me came up, "We're going to eat at my house; besides, we're already here."

Tamaki eyed the house up and down, judging it I presume. Rolling my eyes, I took out my key and unlocked the door. He stepped inside, now judging from the inside.

"So what's for dinner?" Tamaki asked, trying to make conversation.

"Depends on if you want something fancy or something casual."

"Oh, do you know how to make Shrimp Scampi? Or maybe hamburgers?" Tamaki asked, eyes getting bigger and more sparkly.

"I can do both. If you want."

Tamaki gasped and grabbed my hands, "You are truly a goddess, Amaya!" Tamaki pulled me into a hug and spun me around like I was a stuffed animal.

"Can I go make dinner now?" I said coldly. He put me down that second.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead." With that, Tamaki went into a corner and cultivated mushrooms. A face fault showed on my forehead.

"Can you not do that?" Tamaki shot me a look with doggy eyes. I nearly fainted with ecstasy; instead, I slid over to him. "You're so cute when you do that!" He turned to me with a smile that took over his face.

"So you HAVE fallen for me!" he exclaimed happily. My only answer was walking away. About half an hour later, the food was done and Tamaki and I talked about the Host Club.

"So why is there a girl acting like a guy in your Host Club?" I questioned bluntly.

Tamaki began to cough, "Huh? What? A girl? Who?" I glared at him, "The cross dresser." He let out a sigh.

"You and Hoshimi are very observant."

"Thanks, now, why?"

"She knocked over a Renaissance vase which costed 800 thousand yen."

"Whoa! So now she's working off her debt and has to hide the fact that she's a girl? Let me guess, you didn't figure it out till a lot later didn't you?"

Tamaki grasped his shirt tight, "You really are very smart, just like Haruhi." Tamaki sounded as if he was longing for something. I tried changing the subject, "Tell me….do you like Haruhi?"

Tamaki looked at me, smiling widely, "Of course I like her! She's my daughter!"

_Idiot_, I thought, sweatdropping. I left the topic alone and gazed at my date. Maybe im time he would come to realize what I really meant, before he fell for me.


	5. Tamaki's Day

**Me: I just thought I'd like to add that this is the longest chappie I had ever written for any of my fanfics! Thanks 2 all my supporters, my llc, and my friends who have debuted in this chapter: allie and Amanda :3 3 2 all my pplz out there**

I sat at a glass table, waiting for the host to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late, Amaya. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Tamaki said with a smile.

I shook my head. "It's fine."

"If you say so," Tamaki replied. The blonde grabbed my chin, "but I will not forgive myself for being so rude to a beauty such as you."

I turned my head away. "But how can I blame you for wanting to stay away from a disaster like me?"

"I would never want to be away from you Amaya. You have radiance brighter than the sun." My eyes closed a little. Tamaki noticed and asked, "Are you ok?"

"My mom used to call me her sunshine when she was happy...ever since she divorced my dad she's only called me by my name."

Tamaki's eyes misted over, "I apologize for making you remember such painful memories..."

"It's ok." But my words were choked out. I stood up, looking at the clock. "Time for me to go..." I sped walked away when a hand grabbed me by the shoulder. In self-defense, I grabbed the arm and flipped the person over to the ground in front of me. My hand clapped over my mouth as I stared at the person lying before me.

"Oh my god, are you ok? I'm soooo sorry. I just have this thing where I don't trust anyone who touches me from behind. Do I need to call an ambulance? Are you hurt?" I questioned.

The cross dresser blinked in shock, then dusted herself off. "I'm alright. So you know martial arts?" I rubbed my head nervously. "Yeah I took about a year's worth of tae kwon do."

Hoshimi yelled from across the room, "I'd be more careful Haruhi. She has a camo belt, that's right after a yellow belt!"

Haruhi turned to me. "Well I just wanted to know if you wanna help me plan a surprise party for tamaki-senpai."

"Sure why not? The rest of the host club should come over to my house tomorrow." I replied with a shrug. Haruhi nodded and stood up just as Tamaki ran over.

"Haruhi? Are you alright? Does daddy need to kiss your boo-boo?" he rambled. I stared at him with shock.

"Hold up, there's no way you're her dad!"

Haruhi nodded, "You're right he just like to think he is."

Tamaki gasped and sat in his depression corner. Everyone in the room shifted their eyes to Tamaki for a moment, and then returned to their activities. I felt bad for him so I went over to the violet eyed Host Club president.

"Tamaki? Will you be ok?"

Suddenly he returned to his prince character and laughed, "Of course I am!" I looked up at him, "I'm glad." Before walking away I asked, "By the way, did you have fun on our date last night?"

A chorus of 'what?'s erupted from the customers and most of the Host Club. The twins didn't react because they had planned it; Hoshimi added to the plan; and Kyouya probably knew because he was a stalker. Renge ran up to me and screeched, "You went on a date with Tamaki?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Why?" Her eyes sparkled. I cringed, "I started something didn't I?" Hoshimi, the Hitachiin brothers, and Haruhi nodded in unison. _Just great_, I thought bitterly. Renge then went on to ramble about a love pentagon or something like that. I had only walked out with the rest of my friends.

The next day, I came to class finding a huge surprise. "Hey Amaya!" two of my American friends greeted, huge grins plastered to their faces.

"Flaire! Aurora! Oh my god! I haven't seen you two in forever? How've you been?" I squealed after I'd hugged them.

Flaire was the first to reply, "America wasn't the same without you." Aurora nodded, "So we moved her…before we pranked that loser, Hiroki." The two chuckled. I could only smile at my friends. Someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned around to see my cousin tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry. Flaire, Aurora this is my cousin, Hoshimi. Hoshimi, this is Aurora and Flaire." I gestured to the two of my buddies. Hoshimi immediately smirked, "Nice to meet you, so you're in our class?"

"Yup." Aurora answered with an abrupt nod.

Suddenly, Haruhi came into the room. "Hey, Amaya! Don't forget our plan, after all today is his day." I nodded my head at the cross dresser while getting stares from my cousin and my friends. I whispered the plan to them so that they wouldn't bug me for the rest of the day as to what Haruhi and I were talking about.

Hoshimi face palmed. "Dammit, I forgot. Craaapppp!" I pat her shoulder with sympathy.

"It'll be ok, just help me out, ok?" My cousin nods in agreement. So, the plan began to unfold for the rest of the day. Later on after school, we went to the Host Club. Tamaki was spinning around the room in excitement. He noticed us.

"Hello everyone. Isn't today special?"

We looked at each other and sighed, "Just another day." Tamaki drew in a breath, "Are you sure there's nothing new?"

"Yup." We replied together. Tamaki was upset for the rest of the day. Although, I think only a few of us noted his sadness. I regretted being this harsh but it was for the surprise so I held back the urge to reveal the whole thing to the dog-faced blonde. Hoshimi asked me later on why I was a little upset. I explained to her my whole conflict.

"Don't worry Amaya! It'll all pay off tonight. Besides, I know you can't wait to see Tamaki smile and be excited." Hoshimi said, trying to calm me down. We finally arrived at our destination: my house. When the Host Club, my cousin, and I came together, came up with an idea to have a surprise party at my house. Kyouya had already sent Tamaki an invitation that had been written by me, telling him to show up at my house for some kind of Host Club get together. What he didn't know what that all of his favorite things would be in my house, with his regulars from the club and his classmates, plus us of course. Tamaki will show up at my door at six, greeted by Haruhi. He'll be led out to my family room, which is really big, and we'll jump out and surprise him.

I opened my doors to see a French wonderland. "Whoa," I breathed. Hoshimi finished my sentence, "This is amazing!"

Two voices answered, "It took a long time. It should look good." My cousin let out a little scream as she saw her boyfriend. "Kaoru!"

The twin with his hair parted to the left spun my cousin around. "I gotta go." He said sadly.

"Why?"

"In charge of blowing up balloons." He shrugged as though he was bored, but his eyes showed a bit of excitement. I smiled to myself. We parted and Hoshimi dragged me off to get ready. For tonight, she was wearing a dark blue shirt with a pair of white shorts that contrasted with her newly dyed, red hair. About an hour later, once I was dressed and made up after most of the guests had arrived, the doorbell rang. He was here.

Everyone got into places. I could hear Haruhi open the front door from where I was. I heard Haruhi welcome Tamaki in. Tamaki thanked her and they got closer to the family room. Tamaki suddenly stopped. I peered around from the wall and heard Tamaki say, "You look really cute Haruhi."

She had dressed up in a white tuxedo, probably to mask her identity as a girl. "Thanks, Tamaki-senpai." She said monotonously. From behind the wall, I could see Tamaki blushing. My heart began hurting at the sight of the two together. _What's going on?_ I wondered.

Before I revealed my location, I hid behind the wall again. The light turned on and a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Tamaki!' rang out. I could hear Tamaki sniffling and thanking people; telling everyone how surprised he was.

"Happy birthday, Tama-chan!" Honey cheered.

"Happy birthday." Mori said.

"Happy birthday Boss." The twins said together.

"Happy birthday Tamaki." Kyouya said, most likely with a smile and his notebook in hand.

Hoshimi walked past me in a hurry. Her straightened red hair flew behind her, smirk on her face. I couldn't help but smile. My cousin was definitely excited for some reason. I'd probably find out later.

"Happy birthday, you idiot." I heard her giggle. I peeked out for a split second to see Hoshimi in Kaoru's arms and the Host Club gathered around the blonde.

I heard Tamaki slowly ask, "Where's Amaya?"

Unfortunately, I couldn't see what he was wearing or what his expression was, then Hoshimi saw me and I began to speed walk away. Hoshimi's heels clicked against the marble floor, taking me by the arm.

"And now," my cousin announced, "the woman who made this all possible, Amaya!" Hoshimi proceeded to throw me towards Tamaki. The crowd cleared and a pair of arms caught me. Looking up, I saw the violet eyes that would hold me captive. Tamaki was in a black button up shirt that contrasted with his eyes, and dark jeans.

**Tamaki's POV (a/n: he was bound to have a POV in the fanfic at sometime)**

I caught Amaya just before she fell. When she looked up, I finally got a good look at her. But tonight, there was an exceptional view from every angle.

Amaya was in a strapless dress 3 inches above her knees. The dress had a pink, black, and white firework pattern. Since I was taller than her, I could see her clea- what was I thinking about? The first thought that came to mind: Don't screw this up, Tamaki. Second thought: _Daaaaaaannnnggggg_.

**Back to my, I mean Amaya's POV *cough cough* . .**

"H-hi." He said eyeing me up and down. I blushed, "Happy birthday Tamaki."

"Thanks Amaya. You look beautiful, by the way." Tamaki complimented with a blush of his own.

Hoshimi punched Tamaki on his shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" whined Tamaki, rubbing his shoulder in pain.

"It's your birthday! In America, we punch whoever's birthday it is the number of the age they are." She punched him again. I grabbed a soda from a passing waitress. Something people don't know about me though is that I do weird things when I'm hyper; so this was presumably going to end like it always does. The poor Pepsi was gone in one gulp. Then, it began.

Tamaki winced, "Owww… stop that!"

I hugged Tamaki, which surprised a few people. But no one said anything. However, Hoshimi kept punching Tamaki.

"Knock it off; can't you see I'm busy?" He shouted.

"You're never busy." Hoshimi teased.

Tamaki winked behind my back. I only found out because Hoshimi told me later on that night. I finally let go of Tamaki and poked my cousin, "Knock it off Hoshimi."

"No way." Hoshimi

I found a distraction soon enough. "Hey look it's Kaoru!" He looked around at the mention of his name, "What?" Hoshimi screamed with joy, "KAAAOOOORRRRUUUUUU!" My cousin ran to the twin and glomped him before he could expect anything.

Tamaki took advantage of the moment and hugged me, while my cousin kissed Kaoru while punching Tamaki.

I gaped at her. "How the heck are you able to do that?"

"Never underestimate Hoshimi and her powers." Tamaki told me.

Kaoru looked away, holding back laughter. I had a face fault, taking out my anger I pushed my cousin into a pool. When she surfaced she asked me, "Where did that come from?" The only response was my hysteric laughter. Hoshimi jumped out, chasing me. My cousin screamed, "Come here you!"

"No!" I laughed, running faster. She threw Tamaki in and pointed at the birthday boy, "Now you have to go get him."

I shot her a death glare. "Grrrrrr." Kaoru pushed my cousin in from behind but somehow she managed to pull him in with her at the last second. My cousin squealed once she surfaced, "Pool party!"

I squealed too and jumped into Tamaki's arms.

"What the hell?" Hoshimi said, staring at me as though I were on drugs. I giggled as Tamaki smiled at me.

"You're so cute." Tamaki mumbled. I only giggled more. My cousin shoved Tamaki under the water.

"Get a room." Hoshimi said. I pushed Kaoru under in retaliation. My cousin screamed at me, "I'm gonna get you." She went underwater and took Kaoru out of the water. "Don't forget I'm training to be a lifeguard." My cousin said pointedly.

"You pushed Tamaki under!" I retorted.

"Only for 3 seconds! You did it for 20!" she said bitterly.

"Is he ok?" I asked, feeling remorseful.

"I'll perform CPR he'll be fine. Tamaki, go get the respirator." ordered Hoshimi.

"Ok." He was back within a minute. Good thing I kept it in the pool closet.

"Clear!" Hoshimi yelled. Kaoru jumped up after being shocked, "I'm alive!"

My cousin giggled, "You owe me your life."

"Then I have something for you." Kaoru said lifting her chin. Hoshimi blushed and gaped at her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes. "You're so weird." Hoshimi laughed and replied, "Yes, I am a weirdo."

I shouted, "Weirdos rule!" Hoshimi nodded her head in mutual agreement.

"Yes yes they do I mean we do like weird guys." I pointed out. Hoshimi nodded once again.

Both of them thundered, "Hey!" We glared at them. "That was a compliment, baka." My cousin and I fumed. They pouted on the nearest couch. "Ohh."

My cousin rolled her eyes at Tamaki. "You're such a blonde, Tamaki."

"Kaoru was confused too!" he insisted.

Hoshimi shook her head and retorted, "That's just how he is!" Kaoru lifted his eyebrows but my cousin calmed him by Eskimo kissing him. The two of them cuddled and did all their little mushy couple stuff. I only think mush though because I want a boyfriend.

Suddenly, Tamaki looks at me weirdly for a second. "What?" I ask.

"Amaya, you said you wanted a boyfriend…" Tamaki mumbled. I blushed and changed the subject back to Kaoru and Hoshimi.

Tamaki twitches at the sight of the lovebirds. I reply to his twitch "Just walk away slowly." Tamaki looks at me again, this time scared, "Why?" My cousin pointed to ten girls planning to fangirl over him. "That's why!"

Tamaki begins to run from the girls chasing him all over my house. Kaoru frowned, studying Tamaki, "How come I don't have insane fangirls?" For a minute, Kaoru looked at my cousin.

"Because I killed them all." Hoshimi sang. Kaoru was right to eye my cousin. _Typical, _I thought. Her boyfriend nodded, "Ohh that makes sense."

I shook my head in opposition. "Nothing she does makes sense." My cousin turned towards me and fumed sarcastically but sweetly, "Love you too?"

I roll my eyes and grabbed the nearest weapon: a machete, "Hey Tamaki, if you want I can kill your fangirls so you can love me!"

Everyone shot me a weird look. I knew things were getting bad because I was toying with poor Tamaki. Now he had to suffer the hyperness of Amaya, which not many people enjoyed getting involved with.

"Is that a strange question?" I inquired, tilting my head. Hoshimi pivoted in my direction. She put it bluntly, "Yes." The Host Club laughed at our banter.

I sighed, "Ohhh." Kaoru took the machete away from me. As I began grabbing at it, he looked to Hoshimi and disagreed, "No. Let her have it. This is way too funny."

Tamaki put his charming act on. The birthday teen took me in his arms whispering, "No need to resort to violence."

The fangirls' squealing with lust became a raucous. Hoshimi suddenly shot them with Artemis. The group's eyes went to my cousin whose eyes were red. Kaoru groaned, "How many times have I told you, you're not Ikaros!"

She blinked her now sapphire eyes innocently."But you love it when I cosplay like her." Hoshimi said in baby talk.

Kaoru blushed, focusing on something else other than his flirtatious girlfriend. "Shut up." My cousin took full advantage of the situation. "Never," she uttered with a whisper, "…master." Kaoru blushed harder, squirming in agony.

"You're such a queer." I teased.

My cousin looked at me in confusion, "Whaaa?" Kaoru shot Hoshimi a glare as though it were so obvious, "It means you're weird." Hoshimi winked at Kaoru, "I know I am."

Tamaki had a blank look on his face. "Amaya, do I really have to be here?" I stared at him, "Yeah it's your party." He pulled out a microphone and sang, "I'll do what I want!" Tamaki's fangirls squeal louder, crowding him. Hoshimi stole the microphone and begins singing a different song.

We all blinked, surprised at the random act. Tamaki complained, "Really?"

"Yessssss." She hissed with a smile. Kaoru let out a snicker, "She's so strange."

I howled along with him, "Don't I know it!"

Hoshimi poked Tamaki out of boredom once she was done with her song. Tamaki groaned, "Noooo! Not again!"

I frowned. "Hoshimi, what have I told you about poking people?" She slumped forward. "Not to." I pat her head. "Good girl, have a cookie." I throw the cookie far from me and Tamaki. She ran to catch it. After eating it, Hoshimi grumbled, "I'm still waiting for my cookie mail."

I squint, trying to remember what she's talking about. Kaoru looked at me and said, "I'm confused…."

Tamaki finished, "…again."

"You always are." Hoshimi sighed, her comment directed at both of them.

"I apologize I haven't seen her." I said, somber.

My cousin screams with rage, "Dammit! I want my cookie!" Hoshimi started throwing a hissy fit on my couch; making pillows fly in all directions. How? I have no idea.

Kaoru grabbed her arms. "Chill out you're being naughty. You're supposed to be more angelic."

"I'm not an angel and you know it."

He stared at her pointedly, "Neither am I."

She got out of his grasp and giggled sarcastically, "Totally. That's why I saw you on the unicorn carousel? Right? Total devil!"

Kaoru face faults. "Dammit."

I laughed at his amber face. Tamaki stood in front of us with a blank expression. "I'm still confused." He complained.

"Shush Tamaki." Hoshimi growled.

I glared at her with all of my might. "You did NOT just tell him that."

Hoshimi paled when she sees me glare at her, hands behind my back, in a running position.

"Crap!" she screams, throwing Kaoru in front of her. "Help me!" begged the red haired cousin of mine.

Hoshimi finally bolts.

I screech as I chase the poor girl with a metal baseball bat clenched in my right hand, "You better run!"

Tamaki hid. He popped up for a moment, yelling to Hoshimi, "Is Amaya always this violent when it comes to guys she likes?"

Hoshimi nods at him, screaming, "Heck yeah!"

Regaining my usual self, I ran faster towards my target. "I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY!"

Hoshimi ran backwards, laughing at me, "So that's why you jumped into his arms in the pool, and you asked to get rid of his fangirls right?"

My face heated up. "Shut uuuuupppppppppp!" I collapsed onto the floor. Eyes turned to me, filled with concern. I couldn't take another bit of this.

"I'm out of here." I mumbled, taking off for who knows where. A chair slid out and blocked my way of the family room entryway. Through my falling tears, I gazed at the person stopping me from leaving. Violet eyes met mine. He smiled at me with sympathy. Tamaki didn't have to say anything. Birthday boy took me by the hand, leading me to his towering cake lit with eighteen birthday candles.

A thought suddenly came to mind, _he can do whatever he wants now. He's an adult._

"Happy birthday!" the guests, Renge, Flaire, and Aurora sang out.

"Happy birthday Tamaki." Kyouya and Mori said.

"Happy birthday Tama-chan!" Honey said, anxiously eyeing the cake.

"Happy birthday Boss." The twins said; Kaoru was holding on tight to Hoshimi who followed with, "Happy birthday baka."

"Happy birthday Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi lilted, grinning up at the guy next to me. I pulled away from Tamaki, making him look at me confused. I nodded at Kyouya and Renge. I walked over to an open area that everyone had cleared for me with a microphone in hand.

A stage was raised. Lights put me in all the people's attention. All eyes on me, I began.

"Happy birthday toooooo yooooooouuuuuuu! Happy birthday tooooooooo yooooooooouuuuuuuuuu! Happy dear Taaamaaaaakiiiiiiiii! Happy birthday to yoooooooouuuuuuuuu!" I sang, keeping my eyes on Tamaki. All I saw during that song was him. I heard cheers and came back to the real world.

Tamaki was blubbering by the time I was done. The party guests gathered around him, congratulating him. We danced, ate, and partied for another hour, and then it was time for everyone to go. The Host Club, with the exception of Tamaki, left after the guests did. Hoshimi left with Kaoru, winking at me and laughing as she went. Flaire and Aurora skipped off for some reason after hugging me goodbye and wishing Tamaki well.

At last, we were alone in my house.

"Amaya?"

"Yeah?"

Tamaki pulled me close to him. Before I could make any sense of what was happening, he ruffled my hair and then kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for an amazing surprise. You really made this the best birthday of my life." Tamaki laughed.

I was a little dizzy but I nodded my head mumbling, "You're welcome." Tamaki left, waving before hopping in the Suoh limo. On that April 8th, I fell head over heels, madly, desperately, completely, uncontrollably in love with a violet eyed, blonde, rich, eighteen year old baka, who was in a Host Club at a private academy, named: Tamaki Suoh.


	6. Stirring Emotions

A new week started up at Ouran and we were all getting excited for a new Host Club event: an Easter egg hunt.

"Eeeeee! Yay! Egg painting! Egg hunt! It's gonna be so much fun." squealed Hoshimi, swinging her tote bag.

Flaire rolled eyes, nonchalant, "I don't see what the big deal is! It's just another holiday!"

Aurora gasped, "Flaire! Have you no childish spirit inside of you?"

"Yes." She replied bluntly, "Who even suggested this?"

Within a swoop, the culprit was at our side. "Who wouldn't want to enjoy a little fun in the fresh spring sun? This is the perfect time to have a fun commoner's event for the Host Club's guests! Are you going to attend Amaya?"

"Of course Tamaki. I love Easter egg hunts. Especially the candy!" I giggled. Hunny came over and gave me a high-five while Flaire fangirled over Hunny's cuteness.

"Hey Tamaki? What do you think of Haruhi?" I asked, looking into his purple eyes, holding back a load of squeals.

"She's my daughter. So naturally; I think she's cute, smart, and amazing."

I fell anime style. "Your daughter? Aren't you like 15?"

"Yes."

"So how is she your daughter?"

"Well I'm like a father to her, so I see her as my daughter. I find it cute when she dresses up. I don't like when she's around other boys. I see her in fantasies. What other conclusion is there? I think of her as my daughter."

_Wrong idea Tamaki, poor guy is clueless Different kind of love._ I thought shaking my head.

"What?" Tamaki asked, noticing my expression. I shrugged it off, ignoring his last question. I changed the subject when it started to get quiet. "So did you have fun at the party last weekend?"

"Yeah, thanks again. Although.." Tamaki trailed off.

I turned to him. "What?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you." He whispered into my ear. I got shivers and in an attempt to hold them in, I looked like a Chihuahua. Tamaki laughed at me. In displeasure, I sped-walked away, leaving him in the dust. A hand suddenly pulled me from around the corner, I was a split second away from screaming until I saw it was Hoshimi.

"Geez! You scared the heck outta me!"

"Gomen gomen. But I had to talk to you about Tamaki. Sooooo? Do you like him?" she prodded. I felt like an exhibit in a zoo of her mind. I sighed, exaggeratedly and loudly.

"Yes, but I swear if you tell anyone, I'll murder you and your little boyfriend too."

My cousin gasped then shot a devil glare at me. "Do that and I'll haunt you." I couldn't help but smile. I linked arms with her and we skipped off to class singing, "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oooooozzzzzzzzz!"

In the Host Club later, Hoshimi was sitting on Kaoru's lap while Hikaru entertained some guests. Mori and Hunny were talking with their guests about favorite sweets. Kyouya was showing off hidden videos of the hosts, making money. Haruhi was talking with Kasanoda about some kind of game. Whereas Tamaki was entertaining me as I had reserved him for myself.

"So, I heard you caused quite a show in the halls earlier; something about singing too loud?" Tamaki said, playing with my long brunette hair.

"Yeah, Hoshimi and I were singing 'We're off to see the wizard.' But the teachers didn't exactly think it was as fun as it really was." I laughed at the memory of their red faces.

"How admirable. You're not afraid to be yourself." He exhaled, sparkling.

"Of course. If you're afraid of who you are, then why even bother trying so hard to be someone? Accepting yourself and displaying all of what you have is essential to becoming the worthy individual that any person holds captive in their hearts."

Tamaki teared up, as did other girls in the room.

A girl whose name I believe was Kanako Kasugasaki whispered to a nearby friend, "Amaya-san is so cool." The girl nodded furiously, tears thick in her eyes.

Haruhi passed, tray in hand, "Amaya-san, you're a very wise person."

"Arigato Haruhi." I smiled at the Host Club's toy.

Tamaki's face turned amber until he rushed over to Haruhi, spinning her around squealing. "You're so adorable! You're so nice to Amaya! It's like she's become a girly influence on you!"

Haruhi cut him off, "She's not a girly influence. Amaya is a friend. Now will you PUT ME DOWN?"

A frown came onto his face, setting her down regretfully. "Haruhi? Why won't you let daddy hold you?"

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD TAMAKI-SENPAI!" Haruhi shouted.

Tamaki clutched at his shirt. "Then why did you say I was like a father to you?"

"That's not what I meant! I meant that you have the same personality as my dad in some ways!"

Tamaki was the one to anime fall this time. "Haruhi, then how do you feel about…me?" A collection of breaths being sucked in came from all around the room. The hosts looked to Haruhi anxious for an answer. A motor started from underneath the ground.

Hoshimi hid, "Run! The witch is coming! The witch is coming!"

Renge finally appeared. "Is this it? Will Haruhi accept Tamaki's feelings? The moe aura is getting stronger with every passing second!" The girls were wriggling around in excitement and anticipation. Haruhi's face turned bright red at all the faces looking at her.

"I-I….have to go!" Haruhi took off and was through the school's gates on the way to her house within seconds.

I sighed. "So much for that entertainment." I noticed Tamaki was standing where Haruhi was a few moments ago. I lightly touched his shoulder. "Are you ok? I'm sorry she didn't answer you."

Tamaki turned around. "It's alright. I'm sure she's just embarrassed to say it in front of a crowd that's all. I know how she is. Now if you'll excuse me." Tamaki spun around, bangs hiding his face. Although, I imagined his expression to be somewhat heartbroken one. A pang in my chest echoed for the rest of the afternoon.

I couldn't help but worry once Tamaki had left. I had to see him. So, I did what any other obsessed fangirl would do. I looked up his address and went to his house. Lucky for me I was let in. An old woman came to greet me.

"Hello I am Shima. You must be Amaya-sama."

"Yes I am. Wait, you know my name. Has Tamaki talked about me?"

"Very much so. He enjoys telling us about how you're an independent spirit and you don't care what people think about you. Tamaki-sama seems to think highly of you."

"Is that so? Does he really think that much of me?"

Shima looked at me. "He talks about you almost as often as he does Fujioka-sama."

My fists immediately clenched in jealousy. "So he talks about Haruhi alt now does he?"

Shima cringed a little. "Um yes, well Tamaki is in the music room ahead so I'll just get some tea for you two."

"Thank you." Slowly, I made my way to the mentioned room where I heard the piano part of a familiar song playing. Tamaki looked at peace as he played each note, humming a tune, a dreamy look in his eye.

"That's Steven Curtis Chapman's 'Cinderella' isn't it?"

He stopped to look at me. "You came to visit! I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. I've been thinking a lot."

"About Haruhi?" I suggested, sitting on a nearby chair. Tamaki chuckled, "Are you sure that we haven't met a long time ago because it seems you know me really well."

"Who knows? Maybe I knew you in a past life or maybe in a dream."

He shook his head. "I think I'd remember those hazel eyes."

"Sure you would." For no reason whatsoever, a random thought came to mind. "Tamaki? Would you mind helping me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need my dear?"

"I'm trying to figure out the music to a song I'm writing and I'd like to sing it at the Easter party. Would you mind helping me figure it out and then play it for me at the party?"

Pausing for a moment, he looked to the ceiling as if it'd give him an answer. It seemed to because he said, "Sure."

"Thanks! Now about Haruhi...what do you think about her?"

Tamaki stared into my eyes. "You don't miss a thing do you?"

"Nah I'm pretty good at reading people when I'm not clueless."

He exhaled sadly. "I think I'm in love with her."

_About time,_ I thought but my heart was cracking. I began to shake.

"And what do you think of me?" Tamaki asked intertwining his hands with my own.

"I ummm...I like you...more than a friend though." Blushing, I pulled away.

"You seem like such a flirt. Why do you look embarrassed?" Tamaki asked pulling my face towards his.

"I'm really not that good at being a flirt. And besides it's different with guys like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes, like you! Guys that I like are harder for me to flirt with!"

"I have a confession."

I tilted my head as he came really close to my ear and delicately whispered, "I think I like you too." That's when all pain flooded from me and turned to ecstasy.

"You do?"

Tamaki nodded. I giggled, attack hugging him. A little surprised by my forwardness, he laughed as he hugged me back. Shima brought in the tea so I backed off from Tamaki until she left.

"You know it wasn't that easy to figure out that I liked you too." Tamaki mumbled.

"I can imagine." I began playing with a strand of his blonde hair. _How soft…_I thought.

"But there's one thing that made me realize it."

"And that was?"

"You never left my mind."

I looked at him as he was staring off dreamily. His violet eyes appeared to be serious but still curious and loving. He gently fingered the piano keys as his thoughts drifted to things I didn't know.

"So the girl you like is Haruhi?" I said after a few moments of random piano keys had been played.

"Yeah but I like you too. I just can't choose between you two…" Tamaki said trailing off.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the Host Club president. An idea, a bad one in my eyes, but an idea nonetheless formed. Sighing lightly I offered, "So have us both until you really make up your mind."

"Really and you'd be ok with that? Knowing I love someone else?" Tamaki's face brightened slightly.

"I've been hurt before I can handle another broken heart if it comes."

"Thanks Amaya." Tamaki hugged me gently.

On the outside I may have been smiling but on the inside I was shattering into billions of pieces. This was almost like a repeat of Hiroki. Only this time Tamaki had actually understood me. Amami told me later that day, 'life isn't always going to be good or fair but you can get through this' I was glad at least I could count on her and Hoshimi, in this moment of time.

**Haruhi's POV**

I was let into the house by one of the Suoh's maids, Shima.

"Thank you for letting me in. Where can I find Tamaki?" I asked.

"He's in the piano room with Amaya-sama."

"Amaya's here too?"

Shima nodded and led me to the room. I bowed to her in gratitude. Quietly, I opened the door and saw Amaya and Tamaki hugging. For some reason, I unconsciously hid behind the door, letting only my eyes see.

_Why am I spying on them? There's no reason for me to be sneaking around….._I thought to myself warningly. They were mumbling things to each other. Amaya played with some of his hair and my heart clenched all of a sudden. Ignoring this, a sentence I wouldn't forget echoed, "So the girl you like is Haruhi?"

Beating in my ears, my heart wouldn't stop pounding and thudding. I don't know why I kept feeling this way ever since the end of the Ouran Fair. I heard Tamaki say, "Yeah." But the rest was drowned out. I needed to sort out my own feelings.

_How do I really feel about Tamaki-senpai?_


	7. An Easter Party to Remember

With my eyes set on the spring colored decorations and everyone milling their way in, I shot a smile at Aurora who was passing by with a container of Easter eggs full of candy for the Easter egg hunt. Hours later, once all was set, a microphone was tapped. The Easter party began with everyone's eyes on Tamaki.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club's first ever Easter party." Tamaki said, grandly gesturing to the extravagant field packed with activities and tables for socializing. Gasps were voiced and smiles between the Host Club members were exchanged.

"Don't forget to have a fun time." The twins said with a wink to their fans. Including my cousin who wasn't glad to hear them talking in unison.

Kyouya stepped forward. "Everyone, please pair up with someone for our Easter Egg Hunt. The game is simple. Find the eggs with the different colors: white, bronze, and silver. White eggs are worth one point; bronze are five points; and silver are twenty points. If you get five hundred points, you are guaranteed in the top fifty. Whoever finds the golden egg though," he smirked as he paused, "wins a duet with their favorite member of the Host Club on stage this afternoon and has first place."

Gasps echoed through the entire crowd of girls. Determined looks were exchanged and people swarmed around to find a partner. Out of nowhere, an idea formed in my mind. A smile spread across my lips. I tapped Kyouya's shoulder.

"Can Hoshimi and I participate?"

Hoshimi looked over at me. She quickly walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Hello? If either of us wins this, then we could sing up on stage! AND sing with our guys!"

I could practically see the light bulb in her head turn on and hear the wheels turn.

"Well I'm not sure…" she trailed off just as Renge came, linking arms with a fan of Haruhi's.

"So are you to going to participate?" Renge asked glaring at Hoshimi.

"Of course we are." I replied politely. Pulling on my cousin's arm, I pulled her away from the girls, but Renge called to us.

"Good luck getting second place!"

_Ohhh nooo_, I thought wincing as Hoshimi turned around with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah right! Amaya and I are going to win this challenge and sing with Tamaki and Kaoru!" retorted my fired up cousin.

"When we win, we'll be sure to tell Haruhi-kun you said so." Renge sneered.

"C'mon Amaya! We're going to win that contest and we're gonna win it now!"

"Finally, you have your competitive spirit going!" I cheered.

Instead of responding, Hoshimi dragged me away to the 'start' line and the groups ran off the second the air horn sounded. Within five minutes, Hoshimi and I had 1,000 points. Yeah, we were just that determined. But, Renge and the other girl were tied with us two minutes later. Everyone else had given up since us; the quarreling teams were barreling through bushes and buildings to find our target.

"We gotta find that golden egg soon! Time is almost up!" Hoshimi groaned.

"I know! I know!" I screamed. A flash of light caught my eye once we'd passed the school's clock tower. I blinked three times, then slowly took my cousin back a few steps and pointed to the top of clock tower.

"What are you doing? We've gotta win this!" Hoshimi yelled, tearing away from me.

I pointed again to our dilemma. On the 3 above us, laid a sparkling gold egg.

"Ohhhh no." I sighed.

"Time to climb!" commanded my cousin.

I did a double take. "Say what? How the heck am I supposed to get up there?"

"Is it really a matter if you can get yourself up there or if you can use a tool to get it?"

"Are you kidding me" I protested, "What 'tool' could I use to get an egg on a huge clock tower?"

She stared at me as though it were so obvious. "Duh, a jetpack."

A motor engine was heard from behind us.

"Amaya! You don't have time to argue, just put the jetpack on, press the green button and fly!" Hoshimi yelled. I noticed she'd strapped one on me while I'd been distracted.

"When did this get on me?"

"JUST GO!"

"Oh no you don't!" the fangirl interjected, flying off with her own jetpack. My eyes narrowed as my competitive side ate away at my thoughts. Without warning, I acted on my own, taking off to the sky.

"That egg is mine!" the red haired girl screeched. I blinked and all at once, I was back on the ground. No noise reached my ears, but I felt someone shaking me. When sound decided to come back, a repeated sentence was the first thing I heard, "We won! We won! We won!" I felt something in my hands. Looking down, I acknowledged the gleaming egg in my hands, with Hoshimi squealing in ecstasy. My mouth formed an 'o' in a stupor.

"Congratulations Amaya-san." Haruhi chuckled. I nodded in gratitude and grinned at my partner. Someone suddenly snaked their arms around me. I was about to flip the person when Hoshimi turned my head to face Tamaki's.

"You surprised me! I was about to flip you over my shoulder like I did to Haruhi not too long ago." I exhaled.

"That was painful." Haruhi groaned, rubbing her shoulder at the memory.

"Again, sorry." I sweat dropped.

There was a tap on my shoulder and a microphone was thrust into my palm. Another hand took me to a stage where a crowd gathered. Hoshimi squeezed my hand.

"You go first. Just tell me who and what song."

I whispered my choices into her right ear and my cousin nodded. Tamaki was at my side within minutes, music flowed from the speakers, and my voice began to echo as I strutted out to my audience.

**It's gonna-be-me****  
****Oh, yeah**

I beamed at Tamaki who began singing the next verse.****

**You might've been hurt, babe****  
****That ain't no lie****  
****You've seen them all come and go, oh...****  
****I remember you told me****  
****That it made you believe in****  
****No man, no cry****  
****Maybe that's why****  
**

Cutting him off, I sang the chorus full heartedly and winked at Hoshimi who I'd conspired with earlier. That once I got to this part in the song, all he had to do was sit back and enjoy. Hoshimi poked Tamaki's shoulder from behind the curtain, took his microphone and told him as the words came naturally.

******Every little thing I do****  
****Never seems enough for you****  
****You don't wanna lose it again****  
****But I'm not like them****  
****Baby, when you finally,****  
****Get to love somebody****  
****Guess what,****  
****It's gonna be me..****  
**

I had to give this song my all. It was my only chance to tell Tamaki that I was going to be the one that ended up by his side, not Haruhi.****

**You've got no choice, babe****  
****I've got to move on, and you know****  
****There ain't no time to waste****  
****You're just too blind (too blind), to see****  
****But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me****  
****You can't deny****  
****So just tell me why**

******Every little thing I do****  
****Never seems enough for you****  
****You don't wanna lose it again****  
****But I'm not like them****  
****Baby, when you finally****  
****Get to love somebody (somebody)****  
****Guess what (guess what)****  
****It's gonna be me**

******It's gonna be me****  
****Oh yeahhhhh...******

**There comes a day****  
****When I'll be the one, you'll see...****  
****It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna****  
**

I paused for a second eyeing Tamaki. He had a clearly pleased expression on his face. Haruhi was glaring at me with jealousy though, so I came up close to her and sang.

******It's gonna be me******

**All that I do****  
****Is not enough for you****  
****Don't wanna lose it****  
****But I'm not like that****  
****When finally (finally)****  
****You get to love****  
****Guess what (guess what)******

**Every little thing I do****  
****Never seems enough for you (for you babe)****  
****You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)****  
****But I'm not like them****  
****Baby, when you finally****  
****Get to love somebody (love..)****  
****Guess what (guess what)****  
****It's gonna be me******

**Every little thing I do (ohh...)****  
****Never seems enough for you****  
****You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)****  
****But I'm not like them****  
****Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)****  
****Get to love somebody****  
****Guess what (guess what)******

**It's gonna be me..**

There was silence once the music faded, but not for long because once I took a bow the crowd went insane. Everyone was screaming and telling me how I did a good job. The Host Club minus Haruhi and Tamaki were congratulating me on my victory. Haruhi did smile and nod at me, from a distance. I think she was afraid of my death glare from earlier….

The world began to go in slow motion in one instant. Tamaki headed toward me, passing over Haruhi completely. He was right in front of me.

_Thump thump thumpthumpthumpthump._

Then his lips kissed my cheek.


	8. Hoshimi's Day and Everlasting Pain

_Tap tap tap tap tap_...

"Urghhh!"

"Something wrong Ama-chan?" Honey sempai asked.

"Just trying to figure out something to get Hoshimi for her birthday and I have till tonight to figure it out."

"Shouldn't you have figured this out earlier? And if you can't think of anything else just give her a gift card." Kyouya pointed out.

"Drop dead shadow king, I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter."

"Now now, Amaya. Just relax!" Tamaki lilted, "I'm sure someone as smart as you can find something to give to your precious cousin on the anniversary of her birth."

"Thanks Tamaki." I said with a half smile.

Tamaki bowed. "Anytime, my princess."

I held back a blush. He'd had me on edge ever since the Easter party when he had kissed my cheek.

"Anyways, what have you people decided to get her?"

Mori picked up a box. "Tortilla chips."

I raised an eyebrow. "She really is a simple person that Hoshimi."

Hikaru smirked, "Agreed. That's why I'm going to let her spend a weekend with Kaoru."

I laughed," I'm sure she plans on doing that anyway but I guess permission is better instead of you guys pulling on his limbs like last weekend. You both nearly ripped him apart. Good thing I had that cloning machine handy."

"By the way I sold that on eBay for 2 million yen." Kyouya mumbled as he began walking away.

"YOU WHAT?" I ran after the glasses man and tackled him down.

"AMAYA! Don't you do anything that'd make you get arrested!" Tamaki shouted.

"Don't listen to him Amaya! Kick his butt!" A familiar voice cheered.

I got off of Kyouya and saw Hoshimi and Kaoru headed in our direction. Kyouya got up, attempting to sneak away. Without looking, I grabbed his collar and punched his shoulder with as much force as possible.

"Yessss!" my cousin whooped.

"Owww." Kyouya groaned, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

I smiled. "Morning Hoshimi." I greeted.

"Good morning Amaya! I'm so excited for tomorrow! Caaauuuusssseeee...it'll be my birthday!" she squealed.

"Geez and I thought you had done that enough on the way here!" Kaoru moaned.

"Nope," Hoshimi giggled, "by the way. We're apparently going somewhere tomorrow. That's what Kaoru said anyway."

Kaoru tightened his grip on Hoshimi's waist. "Yup, and there's no way I'm gonna tell you where we're going."

"Not even if I cosplay like Ikaros?"

Kaoru's eyes became as bowling balls. "Umm n-no." he stuttered.

Hoshimi shot me a smirk.

"Come here Amaya. You and me are gonna go change for the host club."

"Why? We aren't hosts!"

"No but I made Kyouya convince Tamaki to cancel today's activities. It's easy to convince him when you're stabbing him with a fork."

I shook my head. "Only you Hoshimi. Fine, what am I cosplaying?"

"That you'll find out in a second. You actually have a choice." Two hangers were placed in my hands.

"Now choose one while I change!"

When Hoshimi ran off into a dressing room, I looked at the two outfits. My eyes nearly burst.

"I can't decide! One is really cute but the other one is...kinda hot."

Hoshimi's head popped out of the stall on the right. "C'mon! You're helping me out here if you choose one. Besides didn't you do one of those for Halloween in 6th grade?"

"Yeah but the other one I did at my old school."

"No way!"

"Yes way. You know what? I'll just wear this one." I quickly threw on the outfit on and put the other outfit on a hook. With caution, I walked out of the dressing room so Tamaki wouldn't see me. Lucky for me, he was facing away from me. I put my hands around his eyes and giggled, "Ready?"

"You bet." Tamaki then grabbed my hand and twirled me around. Once his eyes were on me, I smiled.

"So?"

**Hoshimi's POV**

The minute I stepped out of the dressing room, I saw Tamaki's eyes nearly drop out of his head. _Pervert_, I thought with a little chuckle. Amaya was looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"So?" she mumbled.

"You look…..adorable!" Tamaki screamed.

"You would think that!" I yelled. The 'king' stared at me blankly.

"Why would I?"

"Hello?" I screeched, gesturing to her insane outfit. My cousin was sporting a black ¾ sleeve shirt with a fake white polo underneath. The shirt had a rhinestone emblem as if it were from an academy. Amaya also wore a white and black polka dotted skirt with black mesh under the actual skirt that was above her knees. To top off the skirt, it had a black satin sash around her hips, which was neatly tied in a bow. Yet the entire outfit was turned into a cosplay when the bunny ears were placed on her flowing brown hair. Oddly enough, the cosplay was similar to a dress she wore earlier. The only difference was the bunny ears.

"How is it weird that I find that cute?" Tamaki asked; eyes still locked on my cousin.

"It's just so….weird." I grumbled.

"As if wearing a warrior-ish costume with wings and red hair is completely normal!" Amaya retorted, "Besides, weird is good."

Tamaki's face lit up. "Thank you Amaya!" He ran to my bunny-eared cousin and hugged her tight from behind. Her eyes bugged out and a heat wave crossed her face.

"Well come on everyone. Time to go, we have plans tomorrow." Kyouya pointed out, ushering everyone out of the room. Hikaru took off ahead, leaving the rest of us behind. Mori and Honey left the group as soon as their car arrived. Kyouya departed soon after. The four of us were left in awkward silence.

"Did you really have to be Ikaros?" Kaoru asked me, tugging at one of my wings.

"But you know you love this." I teased. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Amaya and Tamaki whispering things to each other with their hands entwined in each others.

**Amaya's POV**

"How the heck are we supposed to hide the surprise from her? I'm not good at keeping secrets from her. It feels so dirty and wrong. But I know I have to for Kaoru's sake." I sighed.

"Don't worry Amaya," Tamaki whispered, grabbing my hands.

My face began to heat up. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"What I can't hold your hands?" Tamaki teased quietly, "I'm trying not to make what we're talking about obvious to Hoshimi-san. She's looking right this way."

I started to freeze up from the thought of Hoshimi's eyes boring into my back. The only thing that kept me calm was Tamaki's fingers brushing my hair.

"How did you know that I love it when people brush my hair?" I grinned.

"'Cause I like it too." He confessed. My eyes immediately shot up to my violet eyed love. For a few minutes, we talked about all kinds of nonsense until the Hitachiin's and Hoshimi's limo arrived. We waved goodbye to them as they departed. Once they were out of sight, I exhaled heavily, "Keeping this secret is so tough."

"I know, I know."

"So when do we go the surprise place? What's the plan?"

Tamaki laughed at my childish excitement. "Ok, ok. Here's what'll happen in 24 hours."

**-Exactly 24 hours later…-**

"C'mon Hoshimi! We don't have a minute to lose!"

"Where are we going?" she fumed, stumbling around because of the blindfold I had tied to her face the minute the last bell rang.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't take you somewhere bad on your birthday!" I dismissed. Before another word could wiggle through her lips, I shoved my bewildered cousin into our ride. I jumped in after her. "Yo driver! Hit the gas pedal! We're trying to get to our destination within ten minutes."

"Where the heck are we going Amaya?" screeched the redhead.

"Not teeeelllliiiinnnnnggggg." I sang sweetly. A procession of groans followed my comment and continued for the entire trip.

"Are we there yet?" Hoshimi deadpanned.

I remained silent, making her more anxious. I texted Tamaki to let him know that we had left and that we would be arriving to the surprise place in a few minutes. My poor cousin was getting frantic, swiping at my hands that held her blindfold in place.

"Take this frikin thing off of me or so help me I'll kill you!" screamed Hoshimi.

"I will as soon as we get there. I promise." I swore.

Hoshimi crossed her arms in frustration. I looked out the window to find that we had arrived. An evil smirk popped onto my face when I saw the sight waiting for us. I helped my cousin out of the limo.

"We're here!" I sang, ripping off her blindfold.

Hoshimi's eyes sprang open and immediately began to widen.

"We're….at…AN AMUSEMANT PARK!" squealed the birthday girl.

The Host Club approached, laughing. _They must have heard her. But who WOULDN'T have heard that?_ I wondered. As soon as he was by my side, Tamaki hugged me.

"Happy Birthday Hoshimi." They greeted.

"Awwww, you guys are so amazing! Ok now, who was the mastermind behind this whole thing?"

Everyone's eyes were fixed on me all of a sudden. My face began to heat up.

"It was nothing, really." I stammered.

"But it was! I love you Amaya!" Hoshimi cooed.

"But I love her more!" Tamaki interjected.

Hoshimi's head was shaking 'no'. "Nu uh, this chica right here? I love her more than anyone else!" Within seconds, the two were fighting over who was the one that loved me the most. A voice interrupted them, "Hey, what about me?"

"I could never forget you." Hoshimi grinned, kissing her boyfriend in greeting.

"How about we go on some rides now?" Haruhi suggested.

Tamaki smiled warmly at the girl. "That'd be lovely Haruhi." Haruhi turned away from us, trying to hide her blush. I could see it though and the green eyed monster inside me roared; seething with jealousy and hatred.

A cool palm rested on my shoulder. I looked away from them and up at the face that was a part of the person that was resting on me.

"It'll be okay." Honey-sempai consoled.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, I know it will."

"Let's go have some fun!" Hoshimi yelled. Everyone cheered in agreement. We ran off towards the rides.

**3 hours later…**

"Woo! That was fun!" I exhaled, plopping down on a bench.

"I'm exhausted~" Honey sighed.

"You gotta admit that last ride was pretty exciting." Hikaru mentioned.

"Got that right." Tamaki agreed.

"All I want now is to go home." Kyouya groaned, earning a nod from Haruhi.

"Killjoys." I deadpanned.

"Thanks everyone for coming here. By the way, sorry Kyouya for shoving you into that pole earlier. Wait, no I'm not!" Hoshimi laughed. Kyouya kept a straight face even though his entire aura read PISSED OFF.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Kaoru, remember what we discussed?" I chided.

"Danggit, I thought you had forgotten that stupid 'present'." My cousin's boyfriend groaned.

"Do it now before we leave or you know what will happen." I threatened, staring pointedly in the direction of the restrooms. "Go." I urged.

"Fine, evil demon."

"Thank you!"

"What's going on now?" Hoshimi questioned. A blank and confused look rested on my clueless cousin's face.

Giggles began to surface. "Trust me; you'll love me even more once he comes back out."

Questioning looks were exchanged from everyone else. Tamaki leaned to my ear, "What have you got planned?"

"You'll see." I replied.

Kaoru walked out. Eyes shifted to him. One look was all it took for the rest to join me in hysterical laughter.

**Kaoru's POV**

I hate every minute of this; that stupid Amaya and her threats. It was yesterday after school that she had told me to do this.

_Amaya's voice called after me, "Kaoru! I've got the perfect idea for a present for Hoshimi."_

"_Am I going to agree on this?" I asked, confused by her devilish smirk. No good was going to come of this that much I knew._

"_Put this on after we all leave the amusement park." Amaya said, stuffing a plastic bag into my palms. I peered inside the bag._

"_NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I exclaimed._

"_You will or I'm going to give Hoshimi back her doujinshi." Amaya seethed._

"_But I thought you like Tamaki!"_

"_I do!"_

"_Then why would you give her back the TamaKao junk?"_

"_Not THAT doujinshi! I hid that a long time ago. I'm talking about her Hitachiincest one!" she grinned._

_My mind began to consider the possibilities of her retrieving that again. I shuddered. "You win."_

"_Yes!"Amaya fist pumped the air as she ran off._

Hoshimi stared at me. "Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT DRESS!" she squealed. Suddenly, she was glomping me.

"Oh come on! This is not cute in the slightest." I moaned.

"I seem to remember you wearing a dress awhile ago Kaoru," Haruhi mentioned, "You were fine with it then!"

I began to blush. Hoshimi giggled more, "It's ok Kaoru." With that, she linked arms with me and we all went our separate ways.

**Amaya's POV**

"Hahahaha." I laughed.

"Really a three way call?" Haruhi asked. I giggled more.

"Come on Haruhi! This is fun!" Tamaki whined.

"Sure, whatever." She sighed.

"Wahhhh Haruhi hates me!" Tamaki sulked.

"No she doesn't! I know I don't hate you." I insisted. As soon as I said that, everyone was silent. "Hello? You people still there?" I said to my phone.

"Still here." They replied.

"Well hold on I gotta do some chores." I muttered.

"Okay." Tamaki said quietly.

After ten minutes of cleaning my room, I picked up the phone. I was about to speak when I heard Tamaki.

"So Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?"

Ideas of what I would be saying popped into my head. Tamaki was clueless and aware; emotional yet content; funny but ostentatious.

Haruhi finally spoke up, "I think Tamaki-sempai is kind, hilarious, and generous. You like to have fun and at times you're childish. But I like all that about you."

The pain of jealousy stabbed at my stomach; urging me to start talking but I held back. I could hear Tamaki quietly being overjoyed.

"What would you do if Amaya-san and I started going out?" Tamaki mumbled. My heart skipped a beat. Did this mean he had chosen? Or was he just trying to get a reaction from the stiff one?

"Honestly….I'd probably be…."

"Probably be what?" Tamaki asked.

"….I'd be jealous." Haruhi confessed. "I think I would be much better for you than Amaya would be."

A sharp pain hit me in the gut. I decided I should talk right then. "I'm back. But only to tell you I have to go." I managed to choke out.

"Is something wrong Amaya?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just have more….chores to do. I'll leave the two of you alone. I'm better off not talking to either of you right?" I sneered.

"Amaya? Did you hear us?" Tamaki yelped.

"Every last word." I growled before hanging up. In frustration and pain, I threw my house phone to the wall, shattering it. My tears came fast and steady, dripping onto a picture frame. In the frame, was a picture of Tamaki, Haruhi, Hoshimi, Kaoru, Honey, Hikaru, Mori, Renge, Kyouya, and I all squished together in a photo booth. My eyes focused on Haruhi and Tamaki. Sobs surfaced to my throat and I let them escape my lips. Pain consumed me from the inside, out. All I knew and felt was done. Tamaki would surely choose Haruhi over me. Their conversation echoed in my head, repeating itself over and over and over again. Not even Hiroki had created this much torture for me. Wiping my bloodshot eyes, I began thinking of ways I could cause despair for Haruhi. Maybe then she'd know how much it hurt to see someone you like caring for someone else. When a logical idea came, I set the plan in motion right away.


	9. Amaya's Plan and Aloneness

**Ahh so it's been awhile since I last updated…this is the only story that I come up w/ ideas for on a consistent basis though… :/ sigh T.T anyways~ plz don't bash me for my religious moment in here ok? Thnx ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or "Alone" by Avril Lavigne. Lucky Avril and Bisco Hatori :/**

"HOLY CRAP AMAYA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" my cousin asked, barging into my room. The whole reason she was here was because I skipped school. Lucky for me living alone otherwise my mom might have started yelling at me. But even then I had an excuse. My heart was torn.

"Umm…to be honest…not really."

"What did that idiot say this time?" Hoshimi growled, referring to Tamaki.

I spent the next hour or so explaining to my cousin what happened last night on the phone. By the time I was finished, she was searching my house for something. I peered at her, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Looking for a knife or a sword or something! I need to go stab that crossdresser!" Hoshimi yelled.

"It'll be fine, I promise cuz."

Her head shook back and forth. "Nu uh. I'm not about to let that wench take your rightful place as Tamaki's girl. Where the heck is your sword? Yes, I know you have one. Don't ask how I found out."

"Kyouya." I stated.

"How the heck are you so psychic?" Hoshimi interrogated.

I shrugged. "Beats me. I just have been kind of psychic since I can remember." I placed a hand on my cousin's shoulder. Curious, she turned her head to look at me.

"Please, please, please don't go trying to pick a fight. I don't need that. I've had enough of the fighting, torture, sadness, heartbreak, and misery. Don't do anything rash. For me?" I pleaded; looking her in the eyes.

Her eyes flickered back and forth between the cabinet she had been searching in and me. After a few seconds she caved, "You win for now Amaya."

I shot my cousin a smile. "Thanks it really means a lot to me."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just be glad I didn't cut her head off in front of Tamaki."

"Hoshimi!"

An uncontrollable fit of laughter bubbled between the two of us, leaving us clutching at our stomachs.

**THE NEXT DAY -Hoshimi's POV-**

_I can't believe that evil devil incarnate_, I thought, Haruhi doesn't know how much poor Amaya has gone through. I would only know because she tells me everything. Maybe even more than she told her friends and family back home.

An idea pops into my mind and a smirk crawls onto my lips.

**-After school at the host club- (still her POV) **

I sat at a table and pulled out my drawing book. Immediately, I get to work. This may be the most incredible thing I could ever do for Amaya. Besides setting her up with Tamaki.

**-Haruhi's POV-**

I walk into the host club calmly, trying to avoid the sight of Tamaki-sempai while he flirts with his fans. _Stay cool Haruhi, they mean nothing to him_.

As I walk back towards the twins' table to deliver some tea, I notice Hoshimi-san working on something in what looks like a drawing book.

"Hi Hoshimi-san." I greeted with a smile.

Hoshimi's eyes fly up to meet mine but instead of their usual warm greeting, her eyes are cold and have a hateful aura to them. "What do you want tranny?"

"Uhhh," I sweatdropped, "I'm not a transvestite. That's my dad."

"I beg to differ." she mumbles, going back to her drawing book.

I pretend not to hear her. She's most likely mad that Kyouya-sempai was still alive from her constant stabbing.

"What are you drawing?"

Hoshimi giggles to herself, "A doujinshi."

"Of?" I ask cautious. I had heard some rumors from the other Hosts that Hoshimi liked yaoi doujinshi; including some disturbing pairs. I shuddered to myself.

Hoshimi lifted her pencil, finished. "Look for yourself."

I step closer and take a peek like she suggests. My eyes widen tenfold. "W-w-w-why am I dying in your doujinshi?"

"I think you know." she hisses.

I hear footsteps coming toward us.

"What are you two up to?" I hear Kaoru's voice call.

"KAORU! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS KILLING ME OFF IN HER DOUJINSHI AND I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY!" I yell and run off to my alarmed guests.

**-Hoshimi's POV- **

Kaoru's eyes flicker to me. I giggle insanely.

"See?" I laugh, showcasing the masterpiece.

Haruhi is being stabbed, beheaded, choked, shot at, hung, and ripped apart all at once.

"Oh God! Hoshimi's pissed!" Kaoru yells in fear, taking off.

That'll teach her not to mess with MY cousin.

**-Amaya's POV-**

I toss on my side again. Being home during school was so boring. What made it worse was that I forgot my plan for revenge against Haruhi. It would've distracted me from the silence of my house. I groaned and fell off the bed and onto my knees. Something occurred to me. I could just do what I always did when I didn't know who else to turn to.

I bowed my head and put my hands together in prayer.

_God I don't know what to do anymore. I've been lost, tossed, and confused. The only one that can save me from this is you Lord. Please help me find a way to recover myself and get back at Haruhi even though revenge is wrong. I apologize for this in advance. Amen. _

I stood up and went to get a snack from the fridge. As I reached for the granny smith apple, the idea hit like a tidal wave. Through the hair in my face, I smiled to myself. _Tomorrow, I'll get back at her._

**-The next day-**

I strode confidently into the Host Club. I made a beeline for Kyouya.

"Do me a favor and take all the other girls out of Tamaki's schedule. I want to be his only appointment for the entire day."

The glasses character eyed me. "And why should I do this?"

"As a favor to me." I teased.

"What your family does does not benefit me."

I shoved a wad of thousand yens into his face. "But what my fist gave you is worth it right?"

Kyouya smiled and gave a single nod.

"By the way some of that is hush money. No telling the honor student." I called over my shoulder as I went over to Tamaki's couch to wait.

Today's theme for the host club was something truly unique; something that peaked my curiosity. Weirdly enough, the cosplay for today was the Host's favorite animals. Of course Honey-sempai was a bunny. Mori-sempai was cosplaying as a bear. Kyouya was, befittingly, a dragon. The twins were dolphins; my cousin must've forced them into it seeing as they were shirtless. Haruhi was a tanuki, figured as much. Meanwhile, Tamaki was my own favorite animal, a chinchilla.

"You look so cute Tamaki!" I squealed.

"Thank you, my princess. This is really soft actually."

I gulped, "That's not real chinchilla fur is it?"

"Of course not! I'd never harm an endangered species. Besides, they are too cute, but not as cute as you."

"Awwww, you're so sweet." I gushed.

Tamaki smiled back at me. "Thank you."

"Do you mind if I feel it?" I asked as soon as I saw Haruhi glance over.

"Not at all, go ahead." He answered.

Grinning widely, I sat on Tamaki's lap, and fingered his tail. As I pet it, I looked into his violet eyes. "Is it ok if I do this?"

Tamaki's face was lighting to a bright red. "S-s-sure." The Host Club king stuttered. Eyes shifted when heard the sounds of crumbling wall. Haruhi's hand was covered in wall debris and her hand was inside the wall closest to her. The twins were inching away from her; frightened that she would turn to a human to hit next. Honey-sempai seemed shocked that she would show her anger. Mori-sempai even looked a little shocked.

Kyouya moved hid glasses up his nose. "Haruhi, that's going to add to your debt." Haruhi turned to him, growling and mumbling something about not caring. She slowly made her way to the door. As she did so, her eyes never left my direction. She finally slammed the door on her way out.

Tamaki's eyes turned to me. "Amaya, can I please speak with you somewhere private?"

Letting up a small smile, I got off of Tamaki. "Of course."

I sat down on the edge of the fountain visible from the Host Club. "So what is this about Tamaki-sempai?"

His eyes went cold as they focused on me. "I know what your plan is. You're trying to get Haruhi to get to the point where she feels trying to get me to be hers is pointless. You've made it appear that I'm more interested in you than her."

"And there's a problem with that? The jealous eye is so deceiving. It doesn't see the obvious and it doesn't back down. It's her own fault. She brought this upon herself when she decided that it was right to gossip about me behind my back. Only a real coward would do such a thing. Haruhi's almost too afraid to face her own feelings." I shrugged.

"That's not the issue here! The problem is that you were willing to hurt someone's feelings in order to get what you want." Tamaki yelled.

I took a step back. "So because I wanted to be with you, because she wanted to be with you, because our feelings got in the way of your perfect, little fantasy world; I'm supposed to just fix your whole mess?" I seethed.

Tamaki's face appeared to be nervous and thoughtful. My face however, I can imagine was furious. With sudden inspiration, I did what usually happens in Disney movies. I broke into song.

**Uh uh oh oh oh****  
****Uh uh oh oh oh****  
****Hey man.****  
****Tell me what were you thinking****  
****What the heck were you saying?****  
****Oh come on now, ****  
****Stop and think about it.****  
****Hey now, ****  
****maybe you should just listen, ****  
****maybe you should stop talking for a second.****  
****Shut up, listen to me.******

**You're so obvious, ****  
****you're so oblivious, ****  
****and now you wonder why, ****  
****you're the one alone.****  
****So don't apologize, ****  
****when you don't even realize, ****  
****you screwed it up this time****  
****now you're the one alone******

**Uh uh oh oh oh****  
****Uh uh oh oh oh******

**Hey bro, ****  
****I'm just trying to let you know,****  
****you really think that you're special,****  
****oh come on now,****  
****I've seen so much better,****  
****hey there,****  
****did you actually think that I cared?******

**Don't know if you want to go there, ****  
****oh come on now, ****  
****keep on, keep on dreaming.******

**You're so obvious, ****  
****you're so oblivious, ****  
****and now you wonder why, ****  
****you're the one alone.****  
****So don't apologize,****  
****you don't even realize,****  
****you screwed it up this time****  
****now you're the one alone******

**If you,****  
****want to,****  
****be my,****  
****uh uh oh,****  
****you know,****  
****you can't,****  
****play games,****  
****and you know what I mean,****  
****I'm sorry,****  
****but you don't,****  
****get my,****  
****my oh oh oh****  
****I'm gone,****  
****you're still,****  
****dreaming,****  
****about me,****  
****over and over and over and over and over again.******

**You're so obvious, ****  
****you're so oblivious, ****  
****and now you wonder why, ****  
****you're the one alone.****  
****So don't apologize,****  
****you don't even realize,****  
****you screwed it up this time****  
****now you're the one alone******

**You're so obvious,****  
****you're so oblivious,****  
****and now you wonder why,****  
****you're the one alone.****  
****So don't apologize, ****  
****you don't even realize, ****  
****you screwed it up this time****  
****now you're the one alone******

**Uh uh Oh oh oh****  
****Uh uh Oh oh oh****  
****Uh uh Oh oh oh****  
****Uh uh Oh oh oh****  
****Alone.**

With all laid out in front of Tamaki; I took my bag and strutted my way to the car, daring myself not to look back. Where inside, I watched the colors go by numbly.

**SnOandZnt: aren't u glad I updated? xD**

**Animefreak Amii: lol I stopped because I didn't have many ideas as u may have seen on the top author note and now u have read more so we're all happy :P**

**Thnx for reading :D I hope u liked it.**


	10. Sadness in Ouran's Commoner's Fair

**Really? 4 months and I haven't updated? I'm so sorry everyone! I love all my readers and as much as I'd love to be able to have the free time to update once a week, I can't. Ideas come slow to me :/ Plus, there has been so much going on. Halloween and my birthday and school junk -_- sooooo ONTO MY STORY OF WHICH TOPIC I DO NOT OWN! And I hope this clears me: MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Amaya's POV**

About a week after my fight with Tamaki, I was going on, but I was going on in a mixed state of anger and sadness. I continue going through the motions of life as though nothing has happened. The same routine went on for a week: get up, get ready, have breakfast, go to school, go to Host Club, go home, have dinner, do homework and chores, get ready, go to bed, repeat.

Hoshimi noticed the pattern and tried to get me to move away from it but the numbness made me refuse to anything out of my pattern. Although despite this, I have noticed that Tamaki seems slightly off, though I don't know why. Haruhi continues to be frustrated with me even though I've really only gotten revenge. Though, after flirting with the guys she likes I don't blame her for being furious. I'm starting to think that it was kinda selfish of me to play with her emotions like that. I sigh to myself.

_You've got to do the right thing Amaya._ My inner voice reminds me. Silently, I agree. Maybe I could try and make friends with Haruhi. A smile erupts from my lips. Another plan has yet to be set in motion. Now if only I could get Hoshimi to go with the plan. Just before class ends I approach her.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Anything for you! Now what's up cousin?" gushed Hoshimi.

"Apologize to Haruhi." I blurted after some seconds of silence.

"No." was her immediate response.

"But why noootttt?" I whine.

"That witch gossiped about you with the guy you li-" I shot her a glare. "Used to like." she continued monotonously.

"But I need you to do this for me!" I pleaded.

"Sorry chica, I love you and all but it's because I love you that she shouldn't be forgiven." Hoshimi paced to the other side of the room. I wouldn't let her give me a no.

"But Jesus forgives everyone!" I sang.

"C'mon don't start guilt tripping me now. I'm not apologizing no matter what!" Hoshimi stalked out of the room. I let out an exasperated breath.

Later that day I decided that I would confront Haruhi for myself and apologize for her. Surprisingly enough Hoshimi was already in the Host Club room.

"I thought you said you weren't going to apologize." I jeered.

"I'm not." She protested and raised her head, "I knew you would apologize for me so I thought you would need me to be there."

I giggled and embraced my amazing cousin. "You're pretty much a step ahead aren't you?"

"You know it." Hoshimi replied with a smirk on her face. Together, we walked with linked arms toward the target. I called for Haruhi just as I was a few feet away. I had carefully planned this moment. She can't turn me away because she's with her customers and Kyouya would most likely give her the Shadow King glare.

Haruhi looked to Hoshimi and me and paled slightly.

"Yes?" Haruhi replied politely.

"I have something that I would like to tell you and I really want you to listen." I began choosing my words carefully.

I opened my mouth to continue but another voice interjected. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Haruhi and I glanced at Hoshimi obviously surprised. While my eyebrows shot up along with a smirk, Haruhi's mouth went slightly agape.

"What are you two staring at?"

"Well you told me you weren't going to apologize to Haruhi." I jerked my head towards the honor student.

"I changed my mind ok? I can't exactly go along knowing I didn't forgive Haruhi even though you do."

"Awhhh!" I hugged my cousin and she just stood there laughing.

"I think that this situation has gotten far enough out of hand. If anyone should be apologizing it's me Amaya-san. I shouldn't have talked about you behind your back. It was very rude and inconsiderate of me. I let my emotions get the best of me."

"It's ok." I grinned at her.

A motor sounded beneath our feet.

"NOOOO SOMEONE LET ME AT HER!" Hoshimi yelled. Kaoru noticed what was going on and quickly took hold of Hoshimi to restrain her.

"How lovely!" Renge gushed. "The fight is resolved but that battle for Tamaki continues!"

Hoshimi growled.

"Oh she's here too?" Renge asked suddenly looking bored.

"That's it! Imma kill her!" Hoshimi tore away from Kaoru and took off after the otaku. Renge ran away as fast as she could.

"They're so useless." Haruhi chuckled.

"Yeah but you've gotta admit; they're hilarious."

"Agreed." Haruhi nodded. We both laughed at the chaotic scene together.

"Marvelous! My friends are getting along again!" Tamaki cheered, "This calls for a celebration!"

Hoshimi stopped running and Renge took the opportunity to leave the campus.

"For once, sparkly boy makes sense."

Tamaki hid in his depression corner at my cousin's words.

"She didn't mean that Tamaki. Please come back with us." I smiled warmly.

Tamaki blushed slightly, "O-Ok."

"We should throw a fair!" Tamaki suddenly declared after some moments of thought.

"That sounds fun." I agreed with a smile.

"Yeah; besides we still haven't celebrated my birthday that passed." Hoshimi added with a glare at me.

I giggled nervously, "Sorry."

"Yay! We're gonna have some fun!" Honey sempai cheered.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"This could advertise the club on a public basis." Kyouya mused.

"Fun with Haruhi." Hikaru schemed.

"Fun with my Hoshimi." Kaoru smirked, taking his girlfriend by the waist.

"Ehh? So we're going to throw a fair now? Geez, you people come up with all kinds of weird ideas for me to participate in." Haruhi sighed, hiding a small smile. I don't think anyone else noticed but I elbowed her teasingly. Haruhi blushed and Tamaki was in an instant all over her.

"How cute! My precious daughter is blushing! You're so cute Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed, latching onto Haruhi. Chaos ensued directly after. I couldn't help but grin at the scene before me because this is my life and it's who I want to be.

"Oh Tamaki~! I want a hug too! Do I get a hug if I blush?" I squealed, chasing after him.

**The next day**

**Hoshimi's POV**

The Host Club and I were currently in the office of Tamaki's father. Amaya wasn't with us because she had guitar lessons and the only reason I was still hanging around was because of my Kaoru.

"Oh please father! We must have the most spectacular fair ever! Imagine what the students would think of a commoner's fair. This fair is also a celebration for Haruhi and Amaya."

"Oh? And why are they celebrating?" Yuzuru asked, as an amused expression appeared on his aging face.

"We were having a bit of a disagreement sir and we've made up now. Tamaki feels the need to celebrate this." Haruhi spoke up.

"Then of course we must! I would do anything for you Haruhi! Remember I am your uncle!" Yuzuru grinned waving his hand dramatically.

"Of course I would also love to help out that smart Amaya. She's got the best grades in the school. Amaya could have easily gotten in on a full academic scholarship however the blessed girl wanted to come in on a different scholarship."

Everyone except Kyouya looked confused. All eyes switched from Tamaki's dad to the Host Club's vice prez.

"If you don't mind I'd like to explain sir." Kyouya interjected.

Yuzuru nodded to him and said, "You can continue this elsewhere if you don't mind. I have to start planning this fair."

Our steps echoed in the spacious school until the load of us reached the 3rd Music Room. Despite his request to elaborate, Kyouya made no signs of willing to speak. I need to know what was going on and I needed to know now. If the baka didn't want to get a word out, I would force it out.

"Ok what's going on glasses guy? Not even I knew what he was talking about and I'm her cousin! If you don't tell me now this spork is going straight to your nonexistent heart!" I lunged at him but Kaoru had a tight hold on me. Not that I minded.

"Well we all know that Amaya plays guitar correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Did any of you know Amaya writes songs?"

I looked at the shadow king.

"I always thought those papers that she had in her guitar case been drawings or poems."

"Close, lyrics."

"Wow so Amaya-chan wanted to come in on a music scholarship?" Honey sempai noted.

"Correct sempai. Lucky for her she did. Her music was quite popular in her old school."

"I bet Amaya's been writing a lot of songs with what's been going on lately." I sighed.

I noticed that Tamaki's eyes were all over the place. Suddenly he burst, "We've got to get Amaya to play a song at the fair!"

"I'm not so sure Tamaki. Amaya can be really stubborn when she wants to be. Since I haven't heard about her writing songs, I doubt Amaya will just come out and allow for herself to go and perform in front of a public crowd." I paused.

Tamaki acquired a spirited smile. "I have my ways of convincing her."

I frowned. "Don't you even think of leading Amaya on and if you do there'll be hell to pay." I snarled demonically at the blonde.

Immediately, the Host Club King went off to the corner of depression. Everyone sweatdropped in slight annoyance. However, Tamaki bounced back, "Don't worry! I have a most ingenious idea that will ensure Amaya's performance at our lovely school fair! There is no reason I should manipulate her feelings! I will simply ask Amaya in the kindest form I know of."

"Well, if you know what you're doing." I linger. A curt nod is given as a response.

**Amaya's POV**

I hurry back to my house after my guitar lesson. I had finally learned how to play the cords to one of my favorite songs. Though, I felt really bad about running around in secret like this. It's not like I have to hide being able to play guitar from Hoshimi and the Host Club but it's a part of my past that I like. You know, besides my family and God. Maybe I should tell at least Hoshimi. She IS my cousin after all. I bet Hoshimi will love that I could now play—

My thoughts were interrupted when I slammed into a muscled body. "Oh my gosh; I'm so sorry!" I gasped, looking up. My breath was instantly gone.

"Hi Amaya." A warm voice greeted with an elegant wave.

"Tamaki?" I yelled. I attempted to hide my guitar, but to no avail.

"It's ok my lovely princess. I am already aware of your lessons in playing the guitar." Tamaki bubbled as usual.

I sighed, half from relief and the other half from annoyance. "Kyouya?"

Tamaki nodded sheepishly. I nodded in return. It figures that Kyouya the stalker would be the one to blow my secret. So typical of the Shadow King it was almost predictable, _almost_. I shook out of my stupor.

"Anyways," I drew out, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask a favor of you my sweet." Tamaki purred. I raised an eyebrow. A voice comes from around the corner, "Yo Amaya! I wouldn't have kept your guitar playing a secret from your favorite cousin aka ME!"

"Hoshimi!" I gasped.

"What? It's like you've never seen me coming to see you before." My cousin laughed. I shot a frown at her. "Sorry." Hoshimi mumbled.

"What's the favor Tamaki?" I asked, cutting to the chase. The faster I got away from them, the faster I could get home to let my embarrassed tears flow out.

"I would so appreciate it if you would sing a song at the Ouran Festival tomorrow. If you do, I'll have a special surprise for you too."

I froze. Sing? In front of Jesus knows how many people; with all eyes on me as I belted out (or in my case muttered) out a tune? No chance in heck. "I can't Tamaki. I-I'm sorry. I'm just not emotionally prepared for something so….public." I stuttered.

"Then we can have you practice! You'll be ready in no time and besides-" Tamaki reassured.

"NO MEANS NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I screamed an interjection, tears rushing out leaving me no time to run. Hoshimi and Tamaki looked to me in both shock and sympathy. "I cannot possibly go in front of hundreds or thousands of people and sing some song. For one thing I have stage fright. Another thing, I'm too shy. This kind of thing just doesn't suit me. I haven't even prepared myself mentally with this."

"Maybe if you got over your shyness, you would be able to sing." Hoshimi suggested.

"No! I'm not like you ok? I can't just stop being shy and sing a song. I have to wait, a long time if I have to just so that I could perform in front of lots of people." I sobbed.

"But if you wait too long, then life will go on; time passes and the opportunity is gone." Tamaki calmly advised.

My tears slowed. My hazel orbs lifted to meet violet ones. "That's really good advice."

"Thank you." Tamaki smiled. "Now will you go through with singing at our festival?" One nod was all it took for Tamaki to pick me up by the waist and twirl me around joyously.

I squealed and giggled as Hoshimi watched with a smirk on her face.

'Shut up.' I mouthed to her.

'No way, this is too good.' She shook her head vigorously, taking out her camera for a picture. I hid my face before Hoshimi could get the picture. 'Two words: face book!' Hoshimi taunted. By now, Tamaki had put me down and instead went for my hand.

"C'mon you two! We must quickly get to Ouran! We have a festival to create!" Tamaki bubbled.

"Coming!" the two of us yelled, following close behind the blonde. We stepped into the limo that went en route to the school.

"I AM getting a surprise still right?" I smiled. Tamaki and Hoshimi giggled, "Of course."

**The next day –Amaya's POV-**

Breathe in, breathe out. You can do this Marysa. Don't forget Tamaki's advice. Feel the beat and just let go. You got this.

"Amaya?" Kyouya called, "You're up." I sent a nod his way. The music began.

**You're not alone, together we stand**

**I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold and it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go you know I won't give in**

**No, I won't give in**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**There's nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away, I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close and it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**There's nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say**

**When I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**There's nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you can say**

**There's nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

I smiled out at the crowd and applause roared out. I blushed in modesty and saw everyone I knew and loved clapping madly. Even a few tears seemed to have spread out amongst the crowd.

Suddenly, Hoshimi was by my side. "Oh my gosh! You were frikin amazing!" she squealed.

"Nice vocal chords." Kaoru complimented.

"You were so pretty!" Honey-sempai cheered. Mori nodded along, agreeing.

"I'll have to consider you as a hostess perhaps if the compliments keep drifting in." Kyouya muttered. I assumed it was a compliment.

"Well done Amaya-san." Haruhi grinned. I gave her a hug and thanked her.

Tamaki was the last to approach but he yanked me into a tight hug. "Amaya that was so beautiful and gorgeous. You have such an incredible voice." He sobbed. I patted his head, "Thank you Tamaki."

"Oohhh! Amaya! It's time for the couple's pie eating contest! We gotta go do this!" Hoshimi bounced, Kaoru in tow.

I grumbled, "I don't really want to..."

Hoshimi glared at me. "The winning couple gets a romantic date planned just for them."

"Let's go Tamaki. We're gonna compete in a commoner's event." I rushed, pulling him as Hoshimi pulled Kaoru and I.

"Yay! What is it?"

"A pie eating contest."

"You and Tamaki are going down!" Hoshimi challenged with a spark in her eyes. A fire lit up in mine.

"No way! You're getting creamed so bad you're gonna be put in soup then my Thanksgiving dinner! BWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly. Stares are directed at me. "What?" Everyone shakes their heads. Finally, we arrive at the booth for the couple's pie eating contest.

"Time to sign up." Hoshimi smirks, rubbing her hands together. I dive for the pen and write all of our names down. The contest was going to start in fifteen minutes, but I had no idea how this would work. Of course the rules would be explained, but I ate really slowly! I sped walked to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm a really slow eater and I don't want to embarrass you." I rambled.

"Don't worry my dear. You could never embarrass me." Tamaki soothed me. Kaoru and Hoshimi walked past. "Yeah Amaya, he embarrasses himself!" Kaoru smiled. Hoshimi giggled at Kaoru.

"We'll show you!" Tamaki roared. He took my hand and led me to the table.

"Casanova-kun? You're the one in charge of this stand?" Tamaki gasped when he saw the red haired judge.

"Casanova?" I asked, tilting my head. Hoshimi shook her head from across the table. "No hun, his real name is Kasanoda. The Host Club just won't pronounce his name right." Hoshimi shot a look at Tamaki and Kaoru. They looked away in shame.

"Yes, I'm Kasanoda. And you are?" Kasanoda greeted with a smile.

"I'm Amaya. It's nice to meet you Kasanoda-kun. I hope we can be really good friends." I flashed a smile. He blushed slightly. "T-Thanks." Tamaki eyed him.

"No need to be intimidated Tamaki. Calm down!" I whispered. He whisper shouted back, "But Casanova blushed at you! He can't be interested in you. You're mine!"

I began to flame up in shock, "I-I-I'm so confused. Tamaki? Did you just say that I was yours?" Tamaki has just realized what he said.

"I….uh…ummm…yes." Tamaki stammered. I blushed, staring deeply into table.

"YECH! Mush! Get a room you two!" Hoshimi groaned. I laughed and stuck a tongue out at my cousin who was now slapping Kaoru for touching her inappropriately. If anything, _they_ needed a room.

"Ok! We're going to start the Couple's Pie Eating Contest everyone! Here are the rules: the couples must race to be the first couple to finish just one pie without using their hands to eat winning couple will get this!" Kasanoda gestured to a gorgeous pearl necklace.

In that instant, I knew I had to have it. That necklace would be MINE!

" If the couples are ready, then get set, and GO!" Kasanoda cheered.

_This is so embarrassing! _I thought in a last moment. But I couldn't go back now; I had to get that necklace. So I dug in.

**Tamaki's POV (like the 2****nd**** time he's had a POV in this fanfic...sry Tamaki I love you but this is Amaya's story xD)**

I noticed Amaya's eyes lit up in a luminous, beauty similar to the moon's when she saw that necklace. Truth be told I hadn't thought of anything other than something involving the Host Club, a concert, or a notebook for Amaya as a surprise. This would be perfect. If we won, we could get that necklace.

But, on the other hand, it was so weird to share the same food. In the very same place Amaya's lips had been…

"TAMAKI!" Amaya screamed. I jumped, "Yeah?"

"C'mon keep eating! We're almost done but Hoshimi and Kaoru are speeding up and so are Kanako and Tohru!" Amaya hissed.

"Sorry I was thinking of…well to be honest…you." I smoothly replied.

"You…what?" Amaya breathed. In that moment, Amaya stood up quickly which ended up starting a domino effect. The table fell to its side, sending pie in various people's faces and ultimately started a pie war. Once it started though, Amaya's eyes began to water.

"You lied to me! You said that I wouldn't embarrass you but see what this has done? I can't deal with this right now!" she shouted, pivoted in a 180 and took off for her classroom.

"Amaya, wait!" I called out to her. It was no use. Amaya had already fled the scene. Hoshimi came by and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Guess no one wins huh?" she sighed.

"Why? Why couldn't I do this one thing for her? It also doesn't help since we just had a fight and now Amaya's mad at me again! What do I do?" I collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"Hey, look. Amaya's a really sensitive person. My cousin's gone through so much for someone her age. You have to handle Amaya delicately like a flower but at the same time be real with her like you would with a best friend. Besides, Amaya is the best friend you could ever have. Amaya listens and will sacrifice herself for others. That's why she is giving you a chance to go after Haruhi too. But Amaya also wants you for herself. Amaya's subconscious just can't handle all the pressure. Amaya is really easily emotionally spent if too much happens. You've got to give her a chance though. If you let Amaya in, then she will too. Now go after Amaya and give her this."

Hoshimi handed me a box I recognized. I smiled and ran to Amaya's classroom.

**Amaya's POV**

I let out some tears. I don't want to keep fighting with him but Tamaki just can't keep tossing me around. I'm not a salad! I'm a watermelon according to Flaire. I dried my tears when I hear footsteps headed my way and I ran to Music Room Three.

I hide behind the piano and Tamaki easily spots me.

"Danggit." I grumbled, hiding as I curled myself up.

"You can't get away from me that easy Amaya." Tamaki said. I could hear the teasing smile in his velvet voice.

"Go away. I totally embarrassed you back there. Someone like me isn't suited to be with someone like you romantically." I muttered.

"How can you say that Amaya?" Tamaki quietly murmured.

"You want to know?" I screamed, standing up and facing Tamaki despite the tears. "Fine. I don't think I'm that pretty. Almost every guy I've ever liked has rejected me. Hiroki certainly wasn't the first. My parents are divoreced but not once did I want them to get back together with each other. My 'friends' at home would sometimes ignore me even people I knew didn't really talk to me that much. Sure I get good grades and I'm innocent and I'm the perfect daughter. But so what? I don't want any of that. All I want is to have a happy family who loves me and friends who would do anything to make me smile. I can't be this positive person all the time you know? Sometimes I cry at night and it won't stop!" Amaya yelled.

Tamaki looked heartbroken with sympathy. I stopped myself. I did it AGAIN. I let the guy I like know too much about me for the second time since I got here. No, I refused to get tossed aside. I need to be saved. I stormed away.

"Amaya!" Tamaki caught up with me and took me by the wrist.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" I protested.

"No, you've got a surprise." Tamaki said taking me to my classroom.

"What? No! I said let go!" I was suddenly in the classroom and there it was. The pearl necklace.

"But how?" I asked, having finally calmed down a bit.

"Hoshimi." Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you Tamaki." I cried out in joy, launching myself at him. He laughed and hugged me back. "You're welcome. But to be honest at first I didn't know what to get you but I guess you like a pearl necklace better than concert tickets or something involving the Host Club." Tamaki shurugged and began to walk away.

I halted. Then I chased him. "Concert tickets?"


	11. Inner Battles

**So I realized I nvr responded to the 2 who reviewed in chapter 9. I really appreciate u 2 sticking w/ me :D **

**Animefreak Amii- yes thank u :) But n e thing can happen in anime right? How come Tamaki didn't die when Ranka smashed him against the wall? And sure she was out of character but didn't it show her anger and how much she loves Tamaki? (in a violent way ^^")**

**SnOandZnT- love you too ;D**

**Sooooo I've been getting lots of inspiration for this story lately and it's probably bc of my ex but watevs. No biggie. BUT I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in 2 months DX**

**Amaya's Dream**

I was lying down somewhere and Hiroki was sitting really close to me. My shirt was slightly exposed, revealing my skinny tanned stomach. Hiroki slowly let his fingers move to my belly button teasingly. In bland frustration, I moved his hand away.

"No no let's not do that." I said firmly, pushing his hand away. But that persistent hand went directly back toward the hand that now covered my own stomach. I began to protest but Hiroki interjected, "Amaya I need to talk to you." I agreed despite my feuding thoughts. We went somewhere more private. Immediately, Hiroki began to speak, "Amaya I can't stop thinking about how horrible I was to you. Two days after I rejected you my girlfriend broke up with me because she said I was too shallow and I realized that. I would be honored to have a girl like you as my girlfriend. Will you be her?"

Silently as I processed this, I shook my head. "I don't know if I could. I can't just be with you after you hurt me that bad. I've gotta go." I began to walk away when Hiroki tugged at my wrist.

"Can I at least get a hug?"

Some force or thought pushed me to give him a hug. When I did, he pulled me really close and set a hand on my waist. To my dismay, I blushed. Hiroki had noticed this and chuckled. A person walked by and I shot up. Quickly, I walked as far as I could away from the guy who broke my heart.

**Out of dream**

I tossed to one side violently and opened my eyes.

"I don't get it. I can't I just can't like him again." I sobbed.

**The next day Hoshimi's POV**

School was just letting out and I hadn't seen Amaya all day. I sped walked to the Host Club. Bursting through the grand doors before the hosts could do their whole 'Welcome' crap, I exclaimed, "Have any of you seen Amaya today?"

The Host Club looked to each other. No's were given back as a response. I grumbled and ran to sit on Kaoru's lap.

"I'm so worried!" I exhaled into Kaoru's shoulder while at the same time taking in his scent.

"We saw her yesterday once she was done singing." Hunny sadly said. Mori nodding as usual.

"That's when I last saw her." Hikaru said. Haruhi answered the same as Hikaru.

"Don't look at me I saw Amaya when she left stage." Kyouya muttered eyes focused on his laptop.

"And we saw her after the pie eating contest but that was it." Kaoru and I mumbled.

All eyes went to Tamaki. He looked at us.

"Well when did you last see her?" I yelled.

Tamaki shook out of whatever thought he was thinking, "I last saw her after I gave her a necklace."

I frowned, "It isn't like Amaya to miss school. Something must have really upset her."

"Maybe you should be with her. Amaya needs you right now and whatever help Amaya needs can only come from her closest friend. And that's you Amaya." Mori spoke up.

We all gaped at him a bit. Mori smiled slightly, "Go Hoshimi."

I nodded in a stupid happy way. Who wouldn't after a bit of Mori advice? I grabbed my bag and ran towards Amaya's house.

When I got there, I found the spare key and went through the heavy wooden door, into her elaborate entryway. "Amaya, honey? You here?" I heard a sniffle from the corner of the house where Amaya resided.

"Y-yeah Hoshimi I'm in my room."

I went in her room to find Amaya curled up in a red blanket and wiping her tear stained face.

"Awhhh cousin! What's got you holed up in your room? It isn't like you to screw up a perfect attendance record. You know besides that one other time but whatever."

"I know," Amaya giggled slightly, "but I had this dream and it really freaked me out."

"Ok tell me."

As she laid out the dream, I grit my teeth. When Amaya got to the end she quietly said, "But I refuse to still be into a jerk like that."

"Don't be. You have a new guy, Tamaki!" Amaya rolled her red eyes, "you know he's not mine."

"He could be~!" I sang.

Amaya shoved me playfully, "I wish." We laughed but I could see that Amaya still wasn't a hundred percent into our current conversation. Maybe a change of scenery would bring back that dazzling smile of hers.

"Hey I know what you need." I said with an idea.

"What?" Amaya asked shifting.

"Chocolate from a chocolate fountain! We're going to Golden Corral!" I announced.

"But I don't wanna get uuuupppp!" Amaya groaned.

"Nope you're coming. I'll drag you if I have to." I threatened.

Amaya looked me in the eyes. She finally stood up. "You actually would so I'll get changed and we'll go."

"Yay!" I cheered. But wait, what if Amaya decides that because she's upset she should wear something really ugly and we accidentally run into Tamaki. Then he'll be thrown off, won't like Amaya' go for Haruhi. Not to mention poor Amaya will be heartbroken…AGAIN and- OH HECK NAW! No way am I going to let my cousin become some old cat lady!

"Hold up!" I yelled to her. Amaya turned around as she took down a hanger from the small walk-in closet.

"Yeah Hoshimi?"

"Can I help you put together an outfit? Or at least supervise so you don't choose sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt?" I begged. Amaya started giggling, "Sure Hoshimi. If that'll make you feel comfortable but I don't want you to watch me when I change. It'd be creepy if you did that." Amaya shuddered at the thought.

"And incest~!" I singsonged, wiggling my eyebrows at her. Amaya burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach.

Amaya laughed between her words, "Oh God, you're too much Hoshimi."

I grinned at Amaya, finally Amaya seemed slightly better. "So; about those outfits!"

**Later at Golden Corral (still Hoshimi's POV)**

"I know right?" I laughed, gasping for air so I could finish my story. "And so anyways, he kept saying the last part of the word like dome and the whole class burst out laughing."

"Well it's funny. Why wouldn't they laugh?" Amaya giggled.

"I don't know!" I laughed along with my cousin. My face was probably red but I didn't care. Everything was going well now that Amaya was happy again; at least on the surface or for this moment. I smiled at my cousin as she bit into a nacho chip covered in cheese.

"Now I'm getting hungrier watching you eat!" I complained.

"It's a buffet Hoshimi. Go get food if you're hungry." Amaya pointed out.

I squinted my eyes at her, "Way to point out the obvious Honor Roll." Amaya stuck her tongue out and me and I laughed. My eyes went towards the buffet. So because eating more would shut up my wonderful cousin, I grabbed a plate and looked around for something tasty.

**Julianna Steinberg's POV (I'm sorry if you have this same name and you're not this girl but if you are then I'm not. Don't mess w/ my llc)**

A masculine pair of hands covered my eyes, "Guess who babe?"

I smiled into my boyfriend's hands and led them to my waist. "Hey Dakota. Glad you could make it."

Dakota grinned as he sent his hands further down. I groaned as quietly as I could while still enticing Dakota. He smiled but I saw his eyes make their way in another direction.

Dallas gulped, "Hey isn't that..?" I followed his line of vision and saw my enemy, Hoshimi. "What's she doing here?" I screeched to Dakota.

_What is that fat wench doing here? Pigging out alone I'm guessing. _

Currently unaware of our presence, Hoshimi walked back to a table where girl about 16 or 17 with longer than shoulder length brown, red-orange-ish highlighted hair, bangs, and hazel eyes is sitting. The girl is also wearing a gray and white sweater dress. Hoshimi says something and the girl smiled back at her and gives a response. The two throw their heads back and laugh harder.

"What the heck is so funny?" I ask to no one in particular.

"I don't know but I'm glad she looks happy." Dakota sighed.

I rolled my eyes and turned Dallas's attention back to me. "Look, you were the one who followed my orders and got yourself broken up with her. I told you: 'Push yourself on her and you get Hoshimi and me'. It's not MY fault she found out and dumped you. But who cares? You have me now."

I slipped my arms around Dakota's neck and kissed him. But he only seemed to half respond.

Why is it that Hoshimi always ends up being happier than I am? Why? Why does she get what she wants even though I've made her so miserable? She doesn't deserve this! I do! I'll show her. Hoshimi's soon gonna know her place soon: six feet under my words.

**Hoshimi's POV**

As I'm eating, I randomly look around and observe the people in the building. An old woman shaking as she pours herself soup. A five year old, running for the chocolate fountain. Julianna Steinberg sitting at a table a few feet away with my ex, Dakota, both of them watching Amaya and me—wait what? No no no no no! This can't be happening! Not this girl who has bullied me and made me feel so worthless. Not when I've finally started forgetting everything. Then there's the guy who wanted me to go farther than kissing or whatever with him in the first month of us dating. I can't let Amaya know about them. She has enough going on in her life right now.

I begin to laugh, "Hey, Amaya. I got an idea: let's go to Superplay and do some laser tag! That'll be even more of a distraction."

Amaya looked at me with her analyzing eyes. I got slightly stiff. Great, she knew something was up. Why must you know me so well Amaya?

"Why? What's wrong with this place?" Amaya tested.

I laughed a bit more, trying to hurry my cousin out the door, "Nothing! It's just getting really packed in here."

"Hmm, I guess. But c'mon, I wanna get an ice cream cone before we go." Amaya brushed off my excuse. I must be getting better at lying. I gave up on leaving right that second since Amaya was complying and I let her skip over to the ice cream machine like the kid Amaya really is inside. I giggled, "What a child."

"You seem happy." A voice that was so familiar and cold whispered behind me. I whipped myself around to face Julianna. A sickening smile was plastered on her face.

"What's wrong Hoshimi? You look like you've seen a ghost? Maybe you're finally realizing you're no match for me?" My bully sneered, eyeing me up and down. From a distance, I could see Dallas, hiding his face, trying not to draw any attention to him but doing just the opposite.

"You wish Steinberg. I'm just looking at a cow in her natural habitat. So don't mind me." I retorted, rolling my eyes as I took a step forward to escape the evil girl and get back to Amaya. But Julianna didn't want this to end with a point for me so she put a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I froze and felt like I was gonna puke all over the green and blue tile.

"Don't be such a wuss. You just don't want to be around me because I stole your boyfriend. Well, that and I completely ruined your life back in middle school." The annoying wench let out a single laugh. The sound was like fingernails on a chalkboard.

I started raising my voice, appalled at this chick. "Look Julianna. I'm sick of being your puppet and I'm not gonna let you get me down anymore."

All at once, Julianna went to take a swing at me but someone in that instant rushed in front of me, grabbed Julianna's hand, and twisted it behind her back. I gasped as I identified the person protecting me.

"Amaya? What are you doing?"

My cousin looked back at me. "Hey, I've had three years of tae kwon do and I'm watching as my own cousin is being bullied publicly. Don't you think I'd do something? Girl, I just abandoned ice cream for you."

_This girl_, I thought, silently laughing at the situation.

"Now," Amaya continued, "I don't know who you are or how you know my cousin but I will certainly not tolerate the bashing of Hoshimi and especially not violence when she was only defending herself." Amaya twisted harder on Julianna's arm as she went on.

"Now, if you don't leave Hoshimi alone, I'm going to have to kill you. Understand?" Amaya threatened, her hazel eyes turning somewhat dark brown. A shudder ran through my body. My cousin can be really scary when she wants to be.

"W-What? You can't do something like that! That's illegal!" Julianna stammered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dallas exclaims, rushing over since he finally noticed his 'girlfriend' being harassed. What an ignorant pig. What had I seen in him? Dakota suddenly turns to me, "This is your fault isn't it?"

"What? You're blaming this on me? SHE was the one who went to punch me!" I defended.

Dakota scoffed, "You sure you didn't provoke her?" Amaya and I's jaws dropped.

In perfect unison we screeched, "Is this guy serious?" Amaya squinted her practically fiery eyes at my ex, "Look whoever you are-"

"He's me ex-boyfriend, Dakota. He was being a pervert and NOT the kind I like. As in, he was rushing our relationship when we'd only gone out for a month. Then I found out this girl, Julianna who was a bully to me in middle school, had told him to. So I ended it and by that time I was in Ouran and away from those slime bags." I explained to Amaya.

After my little story, Amaya's face softened and she shoved Julianna over to Dakota and they fell. "Oh Hoshimi, why didn't you tell me something like that happened? And here I am complaining about MY love life!" Amaya ranted.

I laughed, "It's ok! I have that yummy Kaoru remember?" I licked my lips for good measure. Amaya facepalmed which caused the both of us to burst into giggles. Of course by now, the restaurant had their eyes on us and the staff was panicking and calling for the manager and police. But I didn't care; this was actually fun in a weird sense.

"What's wrong with you two?" Julianna sneered in disgust. I turned to my enemy.

"Nothing. Now that I have people who actually care for me," I glared at Dakota, "I don't have to be self-conscious of myself anymore. I can stand strong and be myself."

With that, I linked arms with Amaya and we walked out of Golden Corral and went to go have some more fun together.

**Amaya's POV **

It had been a long day full of confrontations for Hoshimi and me.

I had to come to terms with the fact that there was a part of me that still liked Hiroki. But when Hoshimi told me about the side of Dakota that she hadn't known it all became clear. I wasn't in love with Hiroki, but rather who I _thought_ he was. I had let myself fallen in love with someone who was two-faced. How ridiculous of me.

Hoshimi also realized that her life is great now. Hoshimi doesn't have to be concerned if no one will accept her or not because she has people who love her. Whether she knows it or not, there are so many people who would give Hoshimi the world if they could. Kaoru and I might just be the ones to fit in that category for Hoshimi.

The night of both of our epiphanies, a story came on the news. A woman with shoulder length, wavy, red hair and green eyes interrupted our regular anime. At first we booed at the screen, throwing popcorn at it until we listened in shock.

"Two teenagers died in a forest near one of Japan's Golden Corrals. The police identified the two as Julianna Steinberg and Dakota Marquez under an old bridge. A witness says the two stormed out after a fight in Golden Corral and went in the wrong direction of the parking lot. The bridge behind the Golden Corral was going to be rebuilt because of its age. The bodies of these two were found down in a forest ditch by a passing jogger. More with the story as it follows." The woman reported.

Hoshimi and I looked at each other. A few moments of silence passed until we burst out laughing.

"Those bakas!" We howled, rolling on the floor. I grinned as we wiped away the happy tears and clutched at our stomachs that were in pain but the good kind of pain.

"They got what was coming to them." I shrugged.

"Definitely!" Hoshimi agreed. "So we should go upload pics from our day today on Facebook."

"Absolutely." I grabbed my cousin's hand and we ran to my bedroom laughing with pure happiness overflowing from us. Could life get any better than this?

**YUSHHHHH! I'm so happy~! I got all of what I wanted for this chapter out! Don't think the story's over just yet! I wouldn't end it here! No no! That'd be bad for me. I love this story too much3** **That's all for now though~ Please please please please please REVIEW! IT'S LIKE MY LIFE BLOOD HERE!**


	12. Of Zebras and Peacocks

**I'm back! And this is not being updated on Valentine's Day like I planned. T.T sighhhh I never win. Anyhow, Review Responding time!**

**SnOandZnT: I did! xD love you too ya wack-a-do. :P**

**Animefreak Amii: Thank you sooo much –gets tears in eyes- I love getting reviews! It makes me so happy! ^w^**

**Now, READ THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Amaya's POV**

I was sitting in on the Host Club's meeting with Hoshimi as we usually did. I feel so stuck in a rut right now. I sigh aloud and watch the chaos around me while Kyouya tries to calm everyone with little success. It almost makes me laugh to see Kyouya chasing Tamaki, chasing the twins, chasing Haruhi. Hoshimi and I giggle and shove another handful of popcorn in our mouths. Suddenly Kyouya stops in his tracks and yells, "WE NEED TO START THIS MEETING NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND SUOH!"

Tamaki freezes along with everyone else in the room but Hoshimi and I. A whip of wind and everyone is seated. Well, Hunny-sempai isn't really in a seat so much as he is sitting on Mori-sempai's lap in fear of the vice prez of the Host Club.

"Finally," Kyouya sighs.

Out of nowhere, Tamaki pulls out a gavel and bangs it against the table. "I call this meeting of the Host Club to order!"

"Way to go Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi blandly says, looking away from the blonde. However, Tamaki doesn't notice the sarcasm and beams at her.

"We have to plan some kind of cosplay for Valentine's Day." Tamaki announced to the group.

"And can it please make sense unlike the cosplay you all did for my birthday. That was really stupid." Haruhi deadpanned.

I playfully shoved her, "Oh c'mon! You gotta admit; it was funny seeing the guys dress like sushi." Haruhi scrunched her nose while the rest of us laughed.

"But seriously what do we do Boss?"Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, we can't just dress as hearts, stuffed bears, and roses." The two of them finished with, "That'd be boring."

I had to agree with the twins but luckily so did everyone else.

"What do we do then Tama-chan?" Hunny-sempai asked, turning to the Host Club president. Several ideas went back and forth as I began to space out. All at once, the idea came to my mind.

"Eureka!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me with confusion. I jumped up out of my chair and simplified, "I got an idea for the Valentine's Day cosplay. I know I'm not a member of the Host Club but I really think the girls will LOVE this."

"I don't know." Hikaru mumbled. I lunged at the older twin until Hoshimi got my arms from behind.

"Let the genius speak." Hoshimi defended. I smiled at my cousin. _At least one person will stick up for me._

"This could be interesting." Kyouya stepped in front of me as well. _ Ok…NOW I'm shocked._

Hunny-sempai attached to my arm, "Yeah let Amaya-chan share her idea." Mori joined in with a 'yeah'.

"Yay! My darling Amaya is going to present an idea! She's so grown up!" Tamaki squealed as he ran around the room in a daze. Hikaru shook his head and waved a hand at me as if letting me go on, even though it wasn't really his choice in the first place. I'm surrounded by such weirdos and I could never be more proud. I laughed to myself and turned to the gathered group.

"Ok, my idea is: let the _customers_ be the ones to cosplay. Let them choose who or what they want to be." I suggested. The group looked at each other with interest. My grin went from ear to ear within seconds when they all replied with positive comebacks.

"Alright we have our idea. Now let's spread the word!" Tamaki shouted with a fist raised in the air. All of the enthusiastic people in the room cheered; meaning everyone but Kyouya, Mori, and Haruhi.

**Hoshimi's POV**

I was typing words out like mad on my laptop when I felt familiar arms around my neck. I looked back and Kaoru's lips crushed mine.

"Hey to you too," I laughed, giving my boyfriend a backwards hug, still focused on the task at hand.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru made a grab at my laptop but I smacked his hand away. He clutched at his 'injured' hand teasingly.

"I got publicity duty for the cosplay idea and I'm messaging all the customers. Plus, I'm in the zone don't stop me now!"

Kaoru nipped at my ear, "Wouldn't wanna do that." I blushed and swatted at him. Kaoru only laughed and pulled up a chair to watch me with his head on my shoulder.

"There you are Kaoru!" Hikaru shouts from across the room. Hikaru notices me and playfully sneers, "Eww it's the girlfriend."

"Shut up baka aho," I sneer back, sticking out my tongue. Another voice sounds off in the room, "Seriously no one needs to see that." Amaya fake gags.

I glare at my cousin playfully. "You shut up too."

"Mehh," Amaya stuck out her tongue. I giggled at her expression, "I love you."

"Love you too, you psycho you," Amaya teased, hugging me.

I immediately went back to work after Amaya scolded me for not being 'enthusiastic enough about spreading the love'. I rubbed my shoulder from when she had hit me for asking what love. But nonetheless, the idea of self-cosplay got sent to Renge and I knew everyone would know by tomorrow morning. I shut my laptop in satisfaction and mockingly singsonged to Amaya, "Done spreading the love!"

Amaya cracked up as soon as Tamaki burst in questioning everyone about what we were talking about. The Host Club thinned out to go home and Kaoru and I walked over to Amaya's.

**Amaya's POV**

I was walking home with Kaoru and Hoshimi thinking about how Tamaki-sempai had been overreacting; thinking I was in love with someone. It was true of course and he knew that but he had been curious as to if I had stopped liking him.

"_Amaya, my darling, you're in love?" Tamaki shouted as he burst into the room._

"_I thought Amaya-san already confessed to you," Kyouya stated, looking at me. I looked away, blushing. Tamaki blushed too, "Yes but do you like someone new Amaya? Have you stopped loving me?"_

_I saw Haruhi roll her eyes as she picked up some Ginori tea cups from Hunny-sempai's hosting table. Rolling my own eyes, my look turned to Tamaki._

"_No chance of that happening hun. You got me hooked when you first laid your gorgeous eyes on me." I flirted. Tamaki blushed slightly but beamed all the same._

_I looked at Hoshimi and we sang together, each looking at our own love interests, "I'm addicted and I just can't enough~..." Kaoru and Tamaki smiled and gave us hugs happily._

"Ne, Amaya?" Kaoru said.

"What?" I asked, shaking out of my memory. Hoshimi scoffed and punched my shoulder playfully, "Get out of your head Amaya. You're in there too much!"

"I have to be if I want a good costume for the cosplay coming up." I pointed out, blowing off my distraction.

I could practically see the light bulb go off above Hoshimi's head, "Oh yeah! That's right! The cosplay is coming up soon. I haven't got a cosplay yet…" Hoshimi trailed off.

"I gave you a suggestion for what you could be," Kaoru lilted. Hoshimi smacked him upside the head.

"I told you I refuse to be something as boring as a waitress!"

"I don't wanna know, do I?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at my cousin and her boyfriend. They replied in unison, "No, no you don't."

"So what about you beautiful? What are you planning to wear to make Tamaki's jaw drop this time?" Hoshimi smiled at me.

I laughed, "Definitely nothing weird I can assure you but I have an idea."

Hoshimi gasped, "Then we gotta get to a costume shop right now! Kaoru! Call one of your family's limos to take us to that costume shop not too far from your house."

"Yes ma'am!" Kaoru obeyed, getting on the phone as soon as he could.

"Geez Hoshimi, you're such a demanding person. I shoved her with my elbow.

"Hey! Be grateful I'm doing this for you!" Hoshimi play yelled.

"You just want to see Tamaki and I get together." I smirked.

"So do you!" My cousin grinned.

"Shut up." Kaoru called us over and we went to the costume shop. Luckily they had just the right costume I wanted. When I went to try it on, Hoshimi had been giggling but she sucked in a breath when she saw me. "Oh, Amaya!"

Kaoru looked up from his cell phone and looked at me, "Whoa. You look awesome Amaya!"

I blushed, "You two really think so?" They nodded enthusiastically and convinced me to buy it. Well, they only half convinced me. The other half of it was me convincing myself. Maybe this time I'd actually feel better about whom I am. Convinced, I took off the dress and paid for it. I rushed in excitement.

"I'm so excited for you Amaya!" Hoshimi squealed.

"Why?"

"Because think about how gorgeous you'll look in front of Tamaki. There's no way he can refuse your feelings!" Hoshimi emphasized.

I rolled my eyes. "You're kidding right?" I turned to Kaoru. "She's kidding right?"Kaoru laughed at me and shook his head no.

"No I'm not kidding! Why would you think so?" Hoshimi groaned, looking at me with disappointed eyes.

"Because…" I paused, "Hasn't he, in a way, already accepted my feelings? You know, because he doesn't push me away when I flirt or whatever. I don't just mean in the Host Club, outside of school too."

"I guess," Hoshimi thought.

"See? There's no point in 'confessing' because he already knows. Now let's go! We've got a long day tomorrow!" I announced.

Hoshimi rolled her eyes and giggled. Finally, we were on our way home. Once Hoshimi and Kaoru left after planning accessories to go with my cosplay for the Host Club, they decided to leave to plan Hoshimi's outfit. I stood in front of my bag that contained the cosplay. Suddenly I had this strong impulse and I ran out the door, locking it of course, and I got an appointment with my favorite hairstylist, Takara. She had done my highlights last year and always cut my hair in gorgeous layers.

This time though, when she asked me what I wanted done with my hair was: "Side bangs."

She looked at me as if asking for an explanation as to the sudden hairstyle change. I replied, "I haven't had bangs since I was a kid. I miss bangs."

Takara nodded and hacked away. Once looking at the reflection, I gasped. _Oh yeah_, I thought, _I'm definitely ready for tomorrow. _

**The next day**

I peered through my new bangs at Ouran Academy. It almost seemed like I was a new me.

With new energy despite the time of morning, I strutted through the main gate.

I went into the classroom feeling self conscious as I approached my cousin. After setting down my regular bag, lunch box, and cosplay bag; I hugged Hoshimi from behind and said, "Don't freak out too much."

"What are you talking about?" Hoshimi smiled but inhaled when she saw my face. "Well?" i asked nervously, looking at her through the bangs. "You're still gorgeous but oh my gondola girlfriend!" i blushed, "seriously? It's just a hair cut." "She's right you know." Hikaru smiled at me. "Oh shut up." my blush just seemed to want to stay. Stupid me, having everyone be able to read my thoughts by my face.

"You guys are just awesome." I smiled.

They looked back at me and replied as a trio, "We know."

Class started unfortunately but on the other hand, class went by quickly. So as soon as the last bell rang, I darted to the bathroom closest to the Host Club room. I changed as fast as I could but decided to stay in my stall. As I waited, I heard the drop of clothes and zippers zipping along with the chatter of Ouran's high school girls. When the coast was clear, I made my way to the double doors I knew pretty well by now.

I peeked my head through the door of Music Room 3 to see the Host Club seemed to be in full swing. Every girl was dressed in whatever they pleased. No matter what, I'm sure the hosts would be kind and not judge the girls on what they loved. I saw Renge flitting around the room with an elegant, poofy white dress holding onto her small form. A light veil attached to an invisible headband flew behind her light brown locks as she drifted around the 3rd Music Room in a daze. I could see Hoshimi flirting heavily with Kaoru in her...Oh my giblet...Ikaros **(A/n: a character from Sora no Otoshimono)** cosplay.

Geez girl, I shook my head half laughing inside my head. The Host Club members were doing their usual thing. But the one that stood out saw my face and tilted his head at me. I gathered up my courage and opened the doors completely. All eyes turned to me in awe of my cosplay. I giggled and took a look at myself in a nearby mirror.

I was in a spaghetti strapped, peach pink dress that clung from my chest to my small waist. The dress had a ribbon around the waist that tied into a neat bow on my right hip. The skirt was voluminous and took up a fairly decent amount of space. My eye shadow was smoky so it drew a lot of attention to my eyes. My mascara brought out the length of my eyelashes while my blush made me look even more satisfied with my appearance. My lips, curved up in a toothy smile, were covered in a hot pink lip gloss.

I anxiously ran my right hand through my bangs and fixed my tiara as I waited for some kind of a comment from my crush. Instead, Haruhi came over and commented, "Ironic how Tamaki-senpai always calls girls 'princesses' and you chose to be just that." She set some tea on the table and looked at my dead in the eyes.

"Ironic how you're not cosplaying too," I snapped in a half laugh, half retort eyeing Haruhi coolly, "I'm sorry! But the way you childishly brought up something so petty in that catty way reminded me of a snobby girl sucked into drama easily. But you're neither of those...ne, Haruhi-kun?"

A girl in a ballerina costume and one dressed as a nurse looked from Haruhi to me in awe. The kind of awe that makes you fear a person. Haruhi just turned on her heel and went to greet her customers.

Tamaki seemed still caught up in my appearance so I snapped my fingers. Tamaki immediately shook his head. "Amaya! You're..." I waited for the nasty words. They didn't come. "Absolutely beautiful! Mesmerizing! Breathtaking!" Tamaki beamed with sparkling violet eyes.

"Seriously?" My smile became more genuine than concerned and fake.

"Of course! Why wouldn't think so yourself?"

"Umm..." I looked at the ballerina and nurse. Tamaki got my drift and started schmoozing the girls up with his super sweet side.

"If you both would be so kind as to allow Amaya-san and I some privacy? I'd be most grateful to you both; I might even give you a reward." Tamaki gave a wink and the two instantly agreed. Once they were gone, Tamaki turned to me with a serious look on his face. "So why?"

"You're gonna think I'm ridiculous."

"You haven't cared about that before." He pointed out.

I shot Tamaki a look. He raised his hands in surrender, "Go on."

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you."

Tamaki paused at this then he become that serious person, "If I didn't believe you then I wouldn't like you."

I blushed at this and sighed, letting the blush fade, "I don't think I'm pretty. No matter how many times people like my mom or Hoshimi tell me I'm beautiful I don't believe it. I look in a mirror without any makeup or whatever and I don't see what everyone else sees. I used to see nerdy glasses before I got contacts. I would see plain, brown, straight hair instead of these gorgeous blonde highlights and bangs that enhance my eyes. I saw someone who couldn't stand out no matter what. I was just another zebra; now I'm a peacock! I finally feel pretty."

Tamaki silently wiped his eyes from threatening tears. "Amaya…How can you possibly think that dressing like a princess would make you look even more beautiful than you already are?"

"Because I don't see it," I looked at Tamaki, feeling my stupid eyes get misty. I started to hide my face when Tamaki's smooth, large hand slipped under my chin.

"But you're beautiful. You shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise." Tamaki smiled, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Geez you're gonna make me cry if you keep making me so happy." I laughed, my own tears welling up. Tamaki brought his hands up to my eyes and wiped the tears away gently as to not ruin my makeup.

"Don't worry. If you cry, I'll be here to wipe the tears away." He smiled at me warmly.

I just started laughing and squealing, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"You two are getting comfy." Hoshimi giggled in my ear. I jumped up in shock.

"Hoshimiiiiii! I'm gonna kill you for killing the moment!" I yelled, running after my cousin.

"Yup, just another afternoon at the Host Club." Haruhi sighed from the corner, sipping at her tea.

**Whatcha think? xD**

**Gotta say I'm pretty proud of myself for working so hard on this! By the way, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in 2 months. I love all of you who have stuck with me this far! **

**I'll cut you all a deal though: if I can get at least 5 reviews in ASAP then I'll update as soon as I get the 5****th**** review. Should be simple right? Since I allow anonymous reviews and all so all of my readers who love this story and don't have an account can't give excuses. And! NO PEOPLE GIVING REVIEWS TWICE! That'd be cheating XD**

**Love you guys! Hope I hear from you soon :3**


	13. Chase Arrives

**Chapter 13 baby! I got so much inspiration for this. You have NO idea. Out of nowhere while I'm lying in bed trying to go to sleep, this idea pops up and I start typing like mad on my iPod. It was awesome.**

**Amaya's POV**

I don't understand what has just happened to me. One minute, I'm inviting Hoshimi to come over and hang out. Next thing I know, my front door succumbs to Hoshimi and the host club nearly knocking it off its hinges because I couldn't get to it fast enough. Now, we're all in my living room and chaos goes on as normal.

Hoshimi and Hikaru are playfighting over Kaoru. Hikaru's been really clingy on his brother ever since his girlfriend got a job. Kaoru is sitting in between the two of them on my couch, tugging on him like two siblings with a toy both want.

Kyouya is wandering around writing who knows what in that evil book of his.

Mori and Hunny-sempai are digging through my kitchen for food. Mori is only a victim because Hunny hasn't had any sweets for a day since his last dentist appointment. Yeah, not a fun day for the host club.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Tamaki are looking wide eyed at my pool with longing eyes. Haruhi was being less obvious than Tamaki though; who kept begging me for us to go in even though it's still late winter.

I sigh and accept the fact that my life isn't like what it was like back in America.

"For the hundredth time Tamaki-sempai, we can't go in!" I enforce.

"Oh but Amaya you and Haruhi would look so cute in swimsuits. And just think! You might be the angel that will teach Haruhi to be more feminine!" Tamaki babbles.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hoshimi all look over at once to Tamaki and say, "Pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" Tamaki defends, blushing while doing so.

"That's what a pervert would say." Hoshimi smirks.

Tamaki starts ranting until he decides to go sit in his corner. I look anxiously at Tamaki.

"Look sempai, as soon as the weather gets warmer, I'll invite everyone over for a pool party." I offer.

"Really?" Tamaki sniffles.

"Really." I smile back at the gorgeous purple eyed teen.

"Yaaaayyy!" Tamaki jumps out of the corner and spins me around. I squeal, enjoying the moment with Tamaki's arms around me. Hoshimi whistles and the moment is ruined. After I'm set back on the ground, I chase after Hoshimi with a mallet. We get to the front door and I hear a knock.

"Strange, everyone's here." I open the door cautiously with a phone in hand just in case. My mouth drops open and I screech, "Chase?"

Everyone floods to the front door to question with their eyes as to who I'm so worked up over is. I launch myself at my friend in a huge hug. "Oh my lordies! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in America?" I ask fervently.

Chase laughs, "Calm down Amaya."

I laugh along with him, "You know that's not possible!"

We giggle again and more looks are generated at us. I also notice Hoshimi and Tamaki have become real serious. It doesn't bother me too much though.

"I'm sooo sorry guys. This is one of my best friends from back in America, chase. Hoshimi you should remember him, we chatted online with him. You know on that one picture?"

Hoshimi suddenly grins, "You're THAT guy?"

"Best believe it." Chase smiles back.

"You're amazing!" Hoshimi shrieks. We all go into a three way hug. The Host Club just blinks at us. I quickly introduce Chase.

"Chase, this is Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai. They're third years at Ouran high an awesome martial artists."

Chase shakes both their hands. Hunny gives Chase a hug though and asks, "Do you like cake?" Chase doesn't seem to mind and replies with a curt yes.

"This is Kyouya. I'm not gonna say anything because I wouldn't know what to say other than he's a deceiving genius." I warn.

Kyouya just shakes Chase's hand and glares at me silently. Chase whispers back to me, "He scares me."

"He scares all of us." I whisper back. Turning to the Hitachiin twins I say, "This is Hikaru and Kaoru. They're really close twins. The two might fool you into thinking they are incestuous but they're not. Kaoru's going out with Hoshimi."

The twins give a creepy smile at him but Chase returns it. The three of them laugh. Now I know why I can tolerate those guys...Thanks Chase. I drag Chase over to Haruhi with an idea in my head, "Is this person a boy or girl?"

Chase looks at me funny, "Aren't you supposed to know?"

"I do but I need your guess before I tell you." I press. Chase walks around Haruhi once before staring at me dead in the eye and says, "Girl."

I beam at him. "Correct!"

Everyone's jaws drop.

"How could you tell so easily?" Haruhi asks calmly.

"I know girls." Chase shrugs.

"Finally this is Tamaki." I gesture to my sempai. Quietly I tell Chase, "This is the guy I like right now and I'm competing with Haruhi for."

Chase looks from Tamaki to me and smiles, "Team Amaya." I giggle and hug Chase tight.

"So now you know all of these people. By the way, they all go to Ouran High and are in the Host Club."

Chase raises an eyebrow, "Host Club?"

"They entertain girls for fun." Hoshimi bluntly explains.

"Interesting," Chase mumbles then his face lights up, "By the way I'm gonna be going to Ouran."

I gape at him, "No way! How?"

"Music scholarship," Chase smiles.

"Yay!" I cheer and Chase spins me around like Tamaki had earlier. I giggle and take Chase's hand after he sets me down. Everyone followed us out to the pool deck, asking Chase questions. Well, everyone but Tamaki.

**Tamaki's POV **

I just don't get it. She was so happy in my arms one moment and now she's just as happy in this guy Chase's? I shouldn't be jealous but I am. And it bothers me. I sit over on a pool chair distanced from Amaya and chase but close enough to keep an eye on them. Chase has his arm around Amaya's shoulder, fingers intertwined with hers. Amaya's long tanned legs stretch across chase's lap. The two are talking rapidly as they answer the questions being hurled at them just as fast. Every cell in my body is urging me to storm over there, knock chase out of his chair while taking my precious Amaya for myself. But with all the years of etiquette lessons, I never once heard that it was ok to take ladies away from other men; especially to just eventually have that girl do the same with you. I inwardly sighed. Amaya suddenly looked over. I put on a fake smile and waved slightly. Amaya's smile faltered for a moment, as if she knew. But Amaya ushered me over so I sat in the pool chair to her left. Amaya let go of chases hand and switched it to the other hand. She offered me her newly released and I eagerly took it, connecting our hands. Hoshimi looked over at Amaya and giggled, "Slap me with a monkey, Amaya has a harem!" "How is it a harem with only two guys?" Amaya pointed out. Everyone laughed at this and I winked at Hunny and Mori. Hunny immediately clung onto Amaya's back while Mori played with her hair. Amaya's face flushed. "Now she has a harem." I raised my eyebrows in a challenging way towards Hoshimi. Amaya shoved me playfully, "Thanks perv." i was about to defend myself when i realized she was kidding. I smiled back at Amaya, replying, "You're welcome."

**Amaya's POV**

That night, Hoshimi decided to sleep over at my house since she felt she hadn't hung around me a lot these days.

"Oh my gosh, today was so fun." I bubbled as i stretched.

"Well I'd be having fun too if I had a harem and a guy jealous over me."

I scrunched my eyebrows at my cousin. "Ok I remember the harem but I don't recall anyone being jealous over me."

"You're so clueless." Hoshimi rolled her eyes.

"What else is new?" I scoffed.

Hoshimi insisted, "Seriously though! Tamaki got so annoyed when you were all over Chase."

My eyes flew even more open, "Are you serious?"

Hoshimi nodded, "It was SO obvious too."

"But Chase is just a friend. Besides you know how he is." I defended.

"I know but Tamaki's only known him for a day." Hoshimi pointed out.

I shook my head, "Oh well, I'll deal with this when it turns into a problem. Besides, it's so cool to have a guy jealous over you!"

Hoshimi laughs and the night goes on with stuff any pair of cousins that act like best friends would do at a sleepover.

The following morning, I was walking through Ouran's front gate and I saw Chase waving from a distance. I waved back eagerly and ran over.

Chase grins from ear to ear. "I see you found the school ok."

"Yeah it was so easy to find since you gave me such good directions." Chase compliments.

"Oh, whatever. Hey let's go find out your classes!" I suggest.

Chase and I are speedwalking until Chase gets a mischievous smirk and links arms with me shouting, "We're off to see the Wizard!"

I immediately sing back, "The wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

We skip off and laugh hysterically as people stare and cheer. Once Chase's schedule is in his hands, i snatch it back out and my mouth drops.

"What?"" Chase asks, peering over my shoulder.

"We have the same classes! You get to be with Hoshimi, the twins, Haruhi and I!" I squeal. Chase claps enthusiastically like a spazz and I laugh. The bell chimes and I quickly panic; dragging Chase off to class. Just as we're running inside the door, I run into someone. I bounce back; about to crash face first into the marble floor but Chase catches me in his arms.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry my darling Amaya!" A familiar voice cries, snatching me away from Chase and hugging me protectively.

"I'm fine Tamaki-sempai." I say, a little confused.

"What are you doing in our class?"

"I was saying hi since my class doesn't have any activities or class work right now because we had our exams Friday."

"Well Chase and I gotta get to class now. We can talk again later though OK?" I apologize to Tamaki and usher Chase in the room.

I greet my awaiting friends and turn around to hug Hoshimi. Suddenly I notice Tamaki seem frozen by the door. I look over at him, concerned but when Tamaki sees me staring he takes off. I brush the weird encounter off and go to introduce Chase to the class. It's been decided that I'm going to be a class representative next term so I have responsibilities like this to test my skills.

"Everyone, this is Chase Hiroshi. He's from America and I was actually friends with him back in America."

Chase bows to the class, "It's nice to meet you all. Treat me well."

I hear someone comment; "He's kinda cute."

I smile in a friendly way over at Chase who was beaming from the ego boost. I roll my eyes and point out a seat for Chase. Class seems to breeze by and our group trots off to the Host Club once everyone is ready.

"So what do you think of Ouran so far?" Hoshimi asks Chase.

"It's a lot of fun. But that Renge chick is kinda weird."

The group gasps and looks around while Chase stares confused.

"Ok she's not popping up anywhere. Renge has a tendency to do that." I explained to Chase. Chase facepalmed and we nodded as we continued onto the Third Music Room. After we came in through the doors, Haruhi and the twins were handed costumes and ordered to change by the Shadow King.

Haruhi was about to go into a room when she turned around and growled at the twins, "No following me in!" and slammed the door. The twins shrugged at each other and went to change. Chase gave me a look.

"Hey this is a normal day! I'm surprised things are going this well today." I shrugged.

After a moment Chase grinned, "Awesome."

Hunny and Mori said hi to us when they came back from changing. Chase finally looked too confused and turned to me, "What the heck is going on?"

"Well remember I told you they 'entertain' ladies?"

"Yeah?"

"They basically make girls fangirl and make them think they're cute and stuff. Most of the time they try to do so with some kind of talent and cosplay. Looks like today is doctor. But you gotta see these people in action." I tell Chase.

Chase raises his eyebrows. The twins and Haruhi make their re-entry as Kyouya and Tamaki walk out of the supply room.

I gaze at Tamaki and get an instant happy shiver. Chase nudges me and starts to comment, "Ooh you bad bad girl you're thinking weird thoughts about-,"

Just as Tamaki whips in our direction, I cover his mouth with one hand and push him to the wall with the other. I can't see Tamaki's face anymore but i imagine this doesn't look good. I hang my head slightly and whisper to Chase, "Shut up."

I lift my hand off as Chase licks my hand, "Eww!" I laugh.

"Mmm tastes like Gatorade." Chase licks his lips.

I blush in shock, "You know you would make a good host." I comment.

I feel a presence behind me and turn around.

"Are you ok my dear? I wouldn't bear it if you were hurt but I'd do my best to make it all better." Tamaki says in my ear, voice silky and seductive.

I almost want to groan and kiss Tamaki but I withhold the urge. "Hi Tamaki," I smile flirtatiously, looking up at the 'Head Doctor' through my eyelashes and slowly licking my teeth.

Tamaki visibly gulps but doesn't seem to think I noticed, "How are you today?" he asks.

"Awesome. Oh and if you don't mind Chase is gonna hang around with me today because I don't want him to be lonely."

"Sure." Tamaki forcibly acknowledges Chase's presence. Chase nods once at him, walks behind me and gives me a hug from behind, arms around my tiny waist. I feel my cheeks turn pink. Tamaki looks at Chase in a scrutinizing fashion. From across the room I see Hoshimi shaking her head at me and looking at me as if to say 'Tell him' but I give her a 'No' look.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Haruhi's eyes in Tamaki's direction. Inwardly, I growl. Outwardly, I go back into flirt mode and place Tamaki's hand on my forehead.

"Y'know Dr. Tamaki, I might be getting sick, lovesick." I smirk. Chase catches my drift and lets go of me without Tamaki taking noticed. He was too transfixed on me. Haruhi didn't seem to be too jealous but then again she has a pretty good poker face. She walks over to her waiting customers despite her halfway serious anger towards me.

Tamaki smiles, enamored violet eyes focused on my hazel eyes. He rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes.

Whatever causes blushing activates a blush across my entire face and Tamaki backs away slightly with small nod.

"You have all the symptoms."

"And how can I cure this?"

"A boyfriend should suffice." Tamaki stutters a bit a he says boyfriend.

I giggle, "Know where I can find one?"

Tamaki blushes; unnoticed by the majority of the room except Chase, Hoshimi, and I. He picks up a piece of paper and scribbles something down, handing it to me silently and mumbles, "Look at it later."

I smile as a response and he grins back at me. Chase runs back over to me after he was chased away by Hoshimi. I laugh at my psychotic friends. Chase hides behind me and Hoshimi just rolls her eyes and goes back to watching Hikaru and Kaoru do their brotherly love act.

Chase pulls me over to his lap and I plop down comfortably. Tamaki looks away and starts to entertain another girl. I roll my eyes and focus on ticking Chase, who squirmed underneath me, laughing hysterically. I could see Tamaki reach for his drink and clench his jaw underneath the not so secret vicinity of the teacup.

Customers filed out and eventually only the Host Club plus Chase, Hoshimi, and I were left. Chase was playing with my hair at the time and I was holding onto one of Chase's arms. Chase and I were talking about random stuff and he complimented me. I let out an 'Awww' and kissed his cheek.

Guess that was Tamaki's breaking point.

"Ok I'm confused! What is your two's relationship?" Tamaki yelled at Chase and me.

We looked at each other and looked back at Tamaki. "We're best friends of course!"

"No you're not! No pair of best friends clings to each other and flirts with each other so heavily!" Tamaki shouted, glaring at Chase more than he was me.

"That's ironic coming from you." Hoshimi commented.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Well you do flirt with Haruhi a lot." Hoshimi said looking at the crossdresser.

"It's true." Haruhi says.

"That's not the point! I'm talking about Amaya and Chase right now!" Tamaki yells.

"Tamaki calm down. There's no possible way Chase would ever be attracted in me. Well, attracted to me again. I will admit we dated once but we're just best friends now. You see, he's gay." I straighten out Tamaki's ruffled hair. He freezes in confusion. "Eh?"

"Yeah, watch I'll prove it." I nod at Chase, who nods back and walks towards Hikaru. Hikaru goes wide eyed when Chase kisses his cheek and winks at him.

Hikaru runs away freaking out and I laugh at the scene that just unfolded before my eyes.

Tamaki looks down sheepishly. "Oh."

"It was cute that you were jealous though." I smirk at Tamaki.

I walk off with Chase and Hoshimi in tow. As we walk to my house, I silently open the note from Tamaki.

It reads: 'Someone like me.'

I smile and start humming 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You' by the A-Teens, which made Chase and Hoshimi look at me curiously. I just laughed and we all walked home.


	14. The Deciding Game!

**I love how I hardly get any reviews for this story -.- this is me being sarcastic here in case you didn't know. Seriously guys, I'd love a review even if it's anonymous. You guys are making me think I'm not a good writer...******

**Well, review response time!******

**Sahsaiwhv (aka SnOandZnT)- Lol xD love you LLC 333******

**Animefreak Amii- I know right? XD and thanks x3 it means a lot. Chase is based off one of my bestest friends who actually is gay.******

**So...here's chapter 14 of Save Me or Toss Me Aside!**

**Amaya's POV**

"I'm so bored," I sigh to the empty bathroom. Glancing up at the counter top from my comfy spot on the tub, I gaze at the note Tamaki slipped me the other day.

'Someone like me' he'd written.

I laugh, "Oh Tamaki. What am I gonna do with you?" my words echo in the decent spaced bathroom. But I frown in spite of myself. Was Tamaki really serious about that? Did he really want to be in a relationship with me?

I blushed at the thought of Tamaki and me sitting together, cuddled under a kotatsu. Just the picture made me start squealing to myself. Get a hold of yourself, fangirl; I stopped myself, concentrating once again.

If Tamaki was really serious, then that meant he was over Haruhi. But nothing seems to have changed between the two, so that didn't really seem possible.

But if Tamaki wasn't serious, then...he was TOYING with me?! No, no, no, no, no...NO! I didn't need another Hiroki situation all over again. If Tamaki were to say something like that to me, I don't think I'd be able to handle it.

Tamaki isn't that kind of person though, I mused. I groaned aloud, putting my hands in my head. Getting out of the smooth tub, I raised my head with confidence. Looks like I'll have to handle the situation myself.

I needed to come up with a plan...something that would test if Tamaki was serious or not. But just in case clueless Tamaki doesn't get what I'm doing, then I would need a backup plan too. After praying for an idea to come up, I thought of both my regular plan and the backup.

As Kyouya would say, "Things are about to get interesting," I said aloud with a smirk.

**Hoshimi's POV (the next day)**

"Good morning!" I yelled once I had arrived at Amaya's house.

"Morning!" I heard my cousin call back from what sounded like the kitchen. I found my way there to find said cousin cooking up some pancakes.

"I see you're going for an American breakfast today," I commented. Normally she would've been having what she called the "Japan breakfast" of rice, miso soup, and toast. Like Tamaki ranted about commoners, Amaya ranted about Japan. Yes, that's my cousin, the Japanophile.

"Well, I was craving pancakes! Besides, they're chocolate chip! Who doesn't love chocolate?" she retorted with a grin.

"First of all, are you ok? Nothing's…off…right?" I slowed to eye Amaya.

"What? Eww! NO! I'm peachy! I'm the innocent one remember Hoshimi?" Amaya gagged. I laughed aloud, ahh that was my cousin.

"Second of all," I continued, "those who like vanilla better don't like chocolate."

"They don't know what they're missing out on." Amaya shook her head, dishing her food up.

"So remind me why I'm here earlier to pick you up than usual and why I'm also not going to have Kaoru drive us there today?" I raised an eyebrow to her as Amaya prayed for her food. Once she was done, she gave me a look and rolled her eyes.

"I told you! It's because I have a new plan and I wanted to hear what you think and I can't exactly do that when you and Kaoru are sucking face in MY face!" Amaya raised her own eyebrows at me. I scoffed at her.

"Excuse me for having a boyfriend!"

"You're excused," she giggled.

"Shut up," I playfully shoved my cousin's shoulder. "So? Tell me this master minded scheme of yours."

"You see…" she started whispering in my ear all the details and slowly I began to smile mischievously.

"This could actually work!" I grinned.

Amaya bowed, "Thank you, thank you!"

I chuckled, "Alright Happy-Go-Lucky, we gotta get to school soon or we're gonna be late and Chase is gonna murder you."

Amaya turned to look at the clock and gasped, "You're right!" she shoved the rest of her food in her mouth and headed for the door.

Amaya swallowed, "Let's go!"

"Coming! Coming!" I shut the door behind me. _Sheesh, NOW she wants to go to school! _I think to myself.

**Later on (still Hoshimi's POV)**

Amaya and I walked arm in arm into Class 2-1 to see everyone milling around and talking as usual. However Amaya, being the paranoid girl she chooses to be sometimes, peeked inside the door to make sure Tamaki wasn't pulling one of his surprise visits. Good for her, he wasn't.

"You gonna stand in the doorway all day?" Chase smirked, coming up from behind us.

Amaya jumped a bit, and then smacked the boy repeatedly. "You nearly scared the junk right out of me!" Chase giggled at this.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Sure," Amaya puffed her cheeks. Getting a look in his eyes, Chase poked her cheeks which made all the air dissipate and also cause Amaya to giggle for a bit.

"Seriously you guys, get inside." I teased, shoving them both in.

**Even later on (still Hoshimi's POV)**

Chase, Amaya and I were finally on our way to the Host Club. Currently we were talking about what animal would suit our personalities better. Back in America, my friend Zala never classified him as an animal but rather as a stick. Later on though, my other friend, Amami, grew to call him Doggy and the nickname stuck. "So which animal do you think would suit me better, Hoshimi: a bunny or a kitty? I say bunny because bunnies are cute but shy but Chase says I'm both for some weird reason."

Chase scoffed in a joking way, "I think that a bunny kitty hybrid would be adorable!"

"You're such a dork." I laugh.

"But you both love me for it!" Chase gives us his creepy smirk. Amaya and I burst into a giggle fest. We come upon the door of the Third Music Room.

But when we opened the grand double doors, we came upon a gathering of countries.

Amaya's POV

Oh no! Just what the Host Club needed to cosplay as on a day like today. They just HAD to be Hetalia characters!

"Welcome!" the members said in unison.

"And in 3...2...1..." I said before blocking my ears.

"Whaaa...?" Chase asked, but was immediately drowned out by my cousin's squealing and fangirling.

I unplugged my ears and shouted to the now half-deaf Chase, "That's why;" I rolled my eyes at my cousin who was now flitting around the room, "Hoshimi LOVES Hetalia."

"Heck yeah! Who wouldn't love Hetalia?! It's so funny! And full of-" Immediately, a powerful motor sounded and I laughed at the reaction on Chase's face.

Both Hoshimi and Renge squealed, "YAOI!"

Chase uncovered his mouth, "Yaoi?" Hoshimi and Renge gasped and nearly fell to the floor.

"It's Japanese for guy and guy pairings. Moron," I laughed.

"Hey!" Chase frowned teasingly. "I'm not a moron!" he defended.

"Says you!" I screech, "You're the one who in 8th grade said 6x6 was 12 and 6+6 was 36."

"One mistake and you're labeled for life!" Chase threw his hands up.

"Pretty much," I laughed. Chase laughed sarcastically but shoved me lightly. We exchanged a look then laughed again.

"Stop flirting you two," Hoshimi said, "Your boyfriend's gonna get mad."

My face tinted a light pink, "He's not my boyfriend," Hoshimi stuck her tongue out me and winked, "and we are not flirting. Chase and I are just like this around people we're close to. Anyone I get really close to, I can be my real self with..." I trailed off at that, trying to ward away the bad memories.

"Amaya..." Hoshimi touched my shoulder. I blinked a few times then smiled.

"I'm ok," I mumbled, still trying to keep him out of my head.

"Hey," Hoshimi paused, "where's Tamaki? He hasn't run up to you yet and we got here five minutes ago!"

Behind my cousin, Kyouya appeared and cleared his throat, signaling his presence. "He's currently preparing tea in the back with Haruhi."

"Oh," I mumbled once again. This time Hoshimi took one look at me and knew I wasn't ok. Chase saw the same thing. Both looked at me with sympathy just as the back door swung open.

My eyes followed in a split second. Tamaki and Haruhi both had their eyes closed and had bright smiles on their faces. By Tamaki's boy language, I could read that they were both into each other by the way they were slightly touching and leaning toward the other. Tamaki finally opened his eyes and finally noticed our presences.

"Amaya, my princess! So sorry to have kept you waiting!" Tamaki glimmered, but stopped when he noticed my half smile. "Is something wrong my dear?"

I shook my head and waved my hands, "No! I'm fine."

"If you say so," Tamaki lingered, "So how do you like the cosplay for this afternoon?"

My brain started to process things again and I took note of Tamaki's attire. Thanks to extensions, Tamaki's blonde hair was even longer. His normally violet eyes were now a deep blue. His costume consisted of a blue jacket, red pants, and boots that went mid-calf.

"So you must be France," I smiled at him.

"Correct!" he beamed. "How wonderful it is to cosplay as my home country!"

"That's right," I mumbled, "You're from France."

"Shouldn't you have known that already? You ARE in love with him!" Hoshimi pointed out from Kaoru's lap.

"Shush you," I stuck my tongue out at her; turning a bit red. Hoshimi returned the tongue.

I let my eyes wander over to Haruhi. She was wearing a white jacket looking like it'd be suited for the military and white pants to match. Simple black shoes were covering her feet while her normally brown hair was a bit longer and black. Haruhi's brown eyes were now a bit lighter and they seemed to be more empty than usual. She had to be Japan.

Next my eyes flickered over to the twin's table. Hikaru sported a white button down shirt and hideous, sickly green tie covered by a brown leather jacket with fur trim around the collar. He also wore brown pants and boots that went just above his heels. For today, Hikaru's eyes were now blue and his hair was an almost dirty blonde. Glasses that I'm sure were not prescription rested on his nose and black gloves covered his hands. Definitely America.

Kaoru on the other hand, looked almost exactly like Hikaru were it not for the shorter blonde wig with one hair trailing off, long light brown coat, green pants, and mid-calf length boots. Even in cosplay, the twins just had to dress similarly. Looks like Kaoru had cosplayed as Canada.

From across the room, I saw Kyouya in his own outfit. Dressed in a green suit, wore a messy blonde wig, had green eyes (without glasses for today), and his eyebrows were thicker than before. I almost laughed; Kyouya was England of all countries.

I heard giggling from Hunny-senpai's table so I decided to give into temptation and let my eyes wander over there. Hunny was wearing a black button down shirt and blue tie with blue pants that were the same blue as the jacket that almost covered his shirt. For today, Hunny's hair was red with one hair in the back curling. His eyes though were a lighter brown. _Hunny must be North Italy,_ I thought.

Close to Hunny-senpai was Mori-senpai. Mori's normally messy black hair was now slicked back and blonde. His dark eyes were a bright blue which highlighted the green military style outfit he was wearing. Ahh, I see; Mori was Germany today.

"That's funny," I commented to myself. Tamaki tilted his head at me.

"What is my dear?"

"You would've had every main character in Hetalia: Axis Powers if you'd had two more members to be Russia and China." I started to laugh.

"That is kind of funny," Tamaki started to laugh as well and pretty soon, the both of us were in hysterics, laughing for no reason whatsoever.

"Are you guys ok?" Haruhi asked, approaching the both of us carefully.

"Y-Y-Yeah, we're f-fine." I said in between giggles.

"Ahhh, well that was interesting," Tamaki said, trying to breathe normally again.

"I know," I breathed, trying to recover.

"You're so weird!" Chase called from where he had cornered Hikaru.

"Thank you!" I yelled back with a huge grin on my face.

Tamaki's face seemed to light up a bit, "That's good."

"What is?" I looked at the blonde.

"You seem to be much happier than you were a few minutes ago," Tamaki blinked at me as though it were obvious.

I just stared at him. Even though I had lied, said I was ok, and he seemed to believe me, Tamaki had seen through my façade. God, are you watching me? Did you tell him that I really wasn't fine?

I chuckled to myself then returned to the real world. I needed to put my plan into action now before I lost this chance. "Hey, Tamaki? Do you want to play a commoner's game?"

"What kind of commoner's game?" Tamaki's eyes sparked with sudden interest.

I pulled out the main source of the game from my purse. I showed the box to him and pulled him to his hosting couch.

"This," I smirked, "is called Pocky." I displayed the chocolate covered biscuit sticks so they were in full view of the Host Club and its guests.

I heard a collective gasp from most of the room. Yeah, they knew what was coming. I heard Hoshimi whisper to Kaoru, "Uh oh, looks like Amaya's getting serious!"

Good, all was going according to plan.

"And how do we play this game with Pocky?" Tamaki asked.

"Hold your horses, big guy. Let me explain this first!" I pouted. Tamaki lifted his hands in surrender but smiled at me all the more.

"This is called the Pocky game," I continued, also smiling, "You play with two people." I gestured to the both of us. I could feel all eyes on Tamaki, the Pocky, and me.

"One person bites on one end and the other person bites on the other. The objective of the game is to get to meet the other person in the middle. But if you bite off the rest or you back away, then you lose. Care to play?" I challenged.

All eyes were on me and although I wanted to hide because of it, I had to face Tamaki one way or another. I really wanted to know how Haruhi would react. It isn't that I want to fight with her all the time rather that I just love to mess with her.

"What if I were to win?" Tamaki asked. I smiled; of course he wants to think prizes, Tamaki's like me, he's practically a kid.

"If you win, you can ask me anything you want. Whether it be a personal question or ask me to do you a favor or do something for you and I won't get mad no matter what the request. But," I left off.

"But?" Tamaki urged me on.

"But if I win, then during the whole day of Ouran's fall dance, you will be my date. Ok? We haven't had a date in a while!" I continued, giggling at the end.

Tamaki raised his confident eyes to meet mine.

"Alright, I got it. I will play the commoner's game with you Amaya." The Host Club King challenged me with his eyes.

**Hoshimi's POV**

Things were heating up now! I can't believe my cousin! I'm so proud of her! To think she's come this far since she got here. Amaya's gotten so bold and has grown in a lot of ways. So I can't help but smile and cheer her on as she convinces Tamaki to play the Pocky game with her.

"That girl…" I mumble. Kaoru looks up from where I'm hugging him. Right now I'm standing behind Kaoru with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Is everything ok Hoshimi?" he asks, playing with my fingers. I nod silently.

"She's growing up, my adorable cousin."

"You're acting more like a doting mother." Kaoru snickers. I don't say anything in response, but I think Kaoru got the point when I started to slowly tighten my grip around his throat.

He started to laugh and cough once I released him. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Kaoru coughed one last time before ruffling my hair. It got kinda quiet after that. Everyone was too busy watching Amaya and Tamaki.

But from where I stood I could see Haruhi was desperately trying not to show how angry she really was. That poker face of hers was glued on with superglue, duct taped down, and locked into place. But with Amaya's every wave of that Pocky stick in front of Tamaki's face, the honor student got more and more annoyed. I swear Haruhi looked like she was about to explode.

Finally, Haruhi snapped as soon as Amaya placed a Pocky in her mouth and eyed Tamaki seductively. She stomped right over to the two, took Tamaki's arm, and dragged him right out of the Host Club. The room became more silent, if that was even possible.

"Well that was interesting," the Shadow King smirked.

"Shut up, you calculating jerk," Amaya snapped at Kyouya.

"Amaya," I started, "are you ok? Especially with whatever might be going on over with them?" I saw Chase nod in agreement with me.

"You have to get between the two of them! It's your job as Haruhi's rival." Chase commented while stroking the tied up Hikaru's hair.

Amaya turned her eyes to the floor, her eyebrows scrunched. A few seconds later, Amaya took off at full speed.

"That's my girl!" I beamed, accidentally choking Kaoru again.

Amaya's POV

Stupid Haruhi, meddling in my plans. I was being more flirtatious than usual and the crossdresser decides to take off with my guy!

Well, not yet anyway. But I knew Tamaki liked me so that was enough for now. I had finally gotten sight of Haruhi and Tamaki when I decided to hide behind a pole.

"Haruhi, what was that all about?" Tamaki panted, trying to catch his breath.

The angry look on Haruhi's face started to subside, "It doesn't matter does it?"

"Yes it does." Tamaki insisted.

A sigh escaped Haruhi's lips, "Fine, Amaya made me mad. I don't normally get this emotional but she just irritates me."

"How? She wasn't doing anything wrong."

"So you think but in my eyes that was just...infuriating!"

I rolled my eyes. Way to be descriptive, honor student.

Tamaki seemed to agree with me, "Haruhi, you're not making that much sense."

"She got this close to you and you tell me you didn't mind," Haruhi suddenly closed in on Tamaki. His face went very red and I nearly screamed.

"See?! You didn't turn red when Amaya did it. You don't really like her, do you?"

"Haruhi! For one thing, that was because I'm used to her flirting. She SHOWS me she likes me. But you don't so you have no right; and for another thing, how rude of you. I never expected my daughter to be like this!" Tamaki gasped, a bit shocked. I couldn't blame him. I was surprised too...that I hadn't walked over and punched her or started crying.

"Tamaki-sempai, I have something to tell you. To be honest, I overheard you when you and Amaya were talking at your house a while back. I know you like me."

Tamaki's eyes went wide as well as mine. She heard all that?! His red face appeared again. "Y-Y-Y-You did?!"

Haruhi nodded and took a breath as if she were about to say something. I started to panic.

"And as for me, I..." Haruhi looked up at Tamaki with her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Hey you guys! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The two jumped apart once hearing me. "Wow, both of your faces are sooooo red!" They simultaneously clapped at their cheeks. "We better get you guys out of here, the club's almost over. I don't mind if either of you are late but Kyouya will." They both paled a little. "See you then!" I put on a smile and turned on my heel. Just as I was 3 feet away from the staircase, the pair ran past me in a hurry. I stopped when they were around the corner and collapsed to my hands and knees.

"It's not fair..." I began to shake. No, no, I started coaching myself. Following my own instructions, I rose and calmly walked back to the 3rd music room. Hoshimi stood in the empty room, waiting for me.

"Well?"

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Tamaki's cleaning in the back as punishment from the glasses character. Haruhi was in and out of here in a few seconds. Everyone else already left."

"And you waited for me rather than go with Kaoru?"

"Duh! Cousins over boyfriends any day. Now take off the fake smile and come give me a hug."

I kept looking at Hoshimi, fake smile still on. Though as it fell, tears overflowed in my eyes and suddenly I launched myself into my cousin's awaiting arms.

I made incomprehensible noises as I sobbed. "That's it," Hoshimi soothed me, "let it out."

"She knows! That stupid crossdresser knows!" I growled in between my still flowing tears. "She was about to confess too! Why does she have to be so...urghhh."

Hoshimi didn't say anything, but she petted my head until my breathing had become normal again. Finally she spoke up, "You wanted this. You told him it would be ok for him to love both of you."

"It just hurts." I mumbled.

"I know." my cousin frowned at me, "C'mon, let's go back to your house. You need ice cream!"

I laughed a bit and walked out of the school arm in arm with Hoshimi.

Mysterious person's POV

I watched from around the corner and frowned to myself. Was she really hurt that much? I had to get to the bottom of this.

**Cliffhanger again! So, here's what you should do now. Obviously, you review but tell me who you think the mysterious person is. If you get it right, I'll have you make an appearance in the chapter. Sound good? Good! Now off you go! Review!**


	15. Amaya's Birthday and Utter Chaos

**I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long . But it's been crazy. My first semester of dual enrollment ended, had exams, winter break (P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^o^), started second semester of dual enrollment. Finished second semester, started high school exams, and started third semester. Urgh, I'm so busy~ But I also got to meet SnOandZnT aka my cousin in person x3 **

**Oh! And I've got other big news! I went to my first anime convention :D It was so amazing! I met Vic Mignogna3333, Todd Haberkorn, Caitlin Glass, and Colleen Clinkenbeard! I cosplayed too x3 Also, I have a cosplay YouTube as well as a cosplay Twitter if you want to check me out! I'm amayaanimenut!**

**Time to get right onto the Review Responses:**

**SnOandZnT: You're back to logging in! Yay xD Thank you lol but don't die! There's a new chapter ;D**

**AnimeQueen122: Well here you go!**

**Animefreak Amii: CONGRATS! YOU WON~ That is why you are now in this chapter!**

**With that said, time to get on with this! It's chapter 15 with my guest: Animefreak Amii!**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN AMAYA AND HOSHIMI! XD ALSO ENJOY AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AS MY APOLOGY**

**-Mysterious Person's POV-**

Thoughts flashed through my mind. Questions were buzzing by so fast I didn't have a chance to answer them. Once I found a place to catch my breath, I sat down and let the thoughts take over.

Now to think of what to do; I knew I needed to talk to someone about this and Amaya was obviously no longer an option. I knew I could tell anyone else though. Otherwise, I was probably going to explode. I whipped out my phone and sent a text to Hoshimi saying: _**I heard everything. Help!**_

A few seconds later, I got her reply and I frowned after reading it. _**Amaya's been through a lot, before AND after she got here. I only want the right choice to be made…aka the one that makes my cousin smile A REAL SMILE.**_ Well Hoshimi certainly deserved points for being a good cousin. On the other hand, this didn't help me at all. She did have a bias toward her cousin. So I called Kaoru next. After asking his opinion on the subject, he replied, "Hoshimi wants me to say Amaya shouldn't have to go through any more pain and to be honest, I agree with her. However what you decide to do is ultimately your choice because in the end, you're gonna do whatever you want anyway. By the way, Hikaru agrees with me so don't bother him, OK? I've gotta go."

I sighed, "Yeah, thank you." Next, I texted Kyouya:_** I'm trying to decide between two things. But I have no idea which one to choose. Can you help?**_

Kyouya texted back almost immediately: _**Fine, if I must. What are the two things?**_

_**I have two different possibilities: One is that I choose the person I've known for a long time, but I'll hurt the person I've met recently. The second choice is to choose the person who has gone through so much with me in such a short time, but hurt the person I've come to grow close to over a grueling long time.**_

I awaited Kyouya's wise words for twenty minutes when the opposite of what I expected came in. _**Choose the person that benefits you more.**_ I practically fell over once I had finished reading it.

Finally, I found myself at Honey-senpai's house, knocking on the grand door. The loli-boy answered the door with a smile on his baby face and Usa-chan clutch in his right hand.

"Come in," he smiled, moving aside to let me in.

"Thank you. Senpai, I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Sure," Honey said as he led me to an open room with tatami mats covering the floor and a kotatsu in the heart of the room. I smiled to myself when I sat down and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mori-senpai come in as well. Honey and Mori sat down, waiting for me to speak.

With a sigh, I began to relay all of what I had heard going on, everything that has happened in the past, and the feelings of everyone I'd asked. "So I'm finally turning to you two because you don't really have a bias or weird reasons for being around us. I just don't know what I should do."

Honey frowned a bit, "Yeah that seems like a lot to go through. You poor guy," Honey cuddled up to Usa-chan and turned his head up to look at Mori. "Takashi, what do you think?"

For a minute, it was silent; Mori was staring into his tea cup when finally he looked up.

"Nothing of consequence has happened yet. Personally, I believe you should wait until you get a chance to talk to both of them. You need to get to know the one you've known for the least amount of time. Then you can fully put together a profile of them so to speak. You'll then be able to compare more things between each person and see if this will actually work. Nothing too bad has gone on right now so everything will be ok. Besides, we have Amaya-san's birthday to make things better for everyone. It's going to be ok." Mori finished with a smile.

"That's the most I've ever heard you talk Mori-senpai," I laughed, "Thank you both. I know exactly what I'm going to do!" I left Honey's place with urgency and my returned state of happiness; the weight of sadness and guilt finally lifted off my shoulders.

**-Amaya's POV-**

After a long night of crying, ice cream eating, and doujinshi creating, Hoshimi and I were lying in her bed, facing each other, leaving me emotionally exhausted.

"Hoshimi?" I whispered tentatively.

"Mm?"

"First off, you sounded like Mori just then. Second, what am I gonna do? I don't think things are going to be the same. She almost CONFESSED!"

My cousin paused, "Maybe," I ushered her on, "maybe you shouldn't go to the Host Club for a while. Play the ignore card y'know?"

I shook my head, "No way. That'd show that Haruhi that I'm afraid of her. I also can't do that as her love rival. I have too much pride to let that crossdressing honor student step all over me and win. She got one step close to Tamaki, so I have to be there to go a mile farther. I've made up my mind now so you can't stop me." I smiled.

A sigh left Hoshimi's lips, "Fine. You always have been a stubborn girl." I smirked at her and closed my eyes happily. I heard my cousin gasp which made my eyes fly back open.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Your birthday is soon, isn't it?" Hoshimi grinned.

"Yup," I smiled back, "I'm going to be 17."

"And that makes you two years behind Tamaki!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed a light pink. Thank goodness it was dark enough that she wouldn't notice. "S-So what?"

"Aww you're blushing, aren't you?"

Danggit.

"Shut up!"

"You so are! Aww! I'm so telling Tamaki!" she squealed, jumping up for her phone.

"Oh no you don't!" I tackled my cousin down but she managed to escape my hold after two minutes of us wrestling. Hoshimi picked up the phone and started a call to Tamaki.

"No!" I screeched and went after the insanity that is Hoshimi. But she knew better and ducked out of the way before I made contact.

"Hi Tamaki! What? No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you about the cuuuttest thing Amaya did a minute ago."

"Shut up!" I yelled, going for another attack, which she dodged again.

"No, that's Amaya trying to make sure I don't tell you what happened. Say hi Amaya!" Hoshimi smirked cheerily.

"I hope you fall in a pit of Legos Hoshimi! Ignore her Tamaki! It's a lie!" I screamed.

"No I'm not lying. So Amaya and I were talking about how her birthday is in two days and how she's turning 17. So I said that that made her two years behind you and she said 'So what?' but she stuttered which means she was blushing! Isn't that-ahh!" Hoshimi gushed. That is until my running start had knocked her over and made me the one in control of the phone this time.

"Oh Hoshimi! You tripped! We better go, Tamaki. She's in no shape to talk now." I said as sympathetically as I could.

"That's because you're sitting on me," she managed to squeeze out before I shove her head back to the floor.

"Wait, Amaya!" Tamaki's frantic voice rang out from the phone. I stopped just before my finger had hit the 'End Call' button.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Since your birthday is so close, it wouldn't gentlemanly of me to not have a gift. What do you want for your birthday?"

Of course I knew the answer right away: you, Tamaki Suoh; son of Yuzuru Suoh. I want you and your gorgeous violet eyes that sometimes change to a dark blue. I want your soft blond hair. I want your tight hugs and sweet kisses. I want to spend so much time with you. I want to know everything about you. Your fears, your likes, your dislikes, your problems, the things that make you cry; the things that make you blush. One catch: I can't do it.

"But the only thing I really want, I can't have. It'd be impossible for you to give to me wholeheartedly." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?" the Host Club King asked.

"Never mind; umm, I don't know. I'll get back to you on that. Bye!" Before he could interrupt me again, I hung up.

"You've really gotta stop that lying habit of yours," Hoshimi said once I had gotten off of her, "I know you don't want to trouble him but seriously chica!"

"I know," my voice came out choked.

"Amaya, hun, calm down, take a breath." Hoshimi said, putting her hands on my shoulder and breathing.

I did as she instructed and let out a sigh once I had calmed down.

"What's wrong with me these days? I'm a freaking mess!" I gestured to my tearstained face.

Hoshimi gave me a weak smile, "It's called love, Amaya."

I frowned at her, "To the person who said falling in love didn't hurt, I hope you step on a Lego." Hoshimi laughed.

"Alright now; no more cursing strangers; you're not Nekozawa-senpai."

"Maybe not but I want a Beelzenef like his!" I let out a single laugh.

"So," Hoshimi started off, giving me the look, "are you planning on telling me what you wanted to ask Tamaki for for your birthday?"

"You're gonna think it's cheesy." I pouted.

"Then you're gonna have to get over it because there's no way I'm not getting told this!" she grinned at me.

"Fine," I sighed, crossing my arms, "I wanted to ask him for….him; his love. You know, anything to prove that he's mine and only mine so that doesn't get her claws into Tamaki before I do." I bite my lip and avoid my cousin's gaze.

"Ok, I think we need Chase's help for this one too. We're going to need to plan; both your birthday party AND another attempt to sway Tamaki. He's gonna have to sleep over at this rate." Hoshimi said; pacing the tatami mat covered floor.

I laughed, "Fine, fine. I'm sure it'll be ok since he lives alone." When Hoshimi looked up at me with questioning eyes, I answered, "He kinda ran away because his mom doesn't approve of the whole gay thing." She nodded and resumed her pacing while I pulled my phone out of my pink leather Guess purse. Swiping across my Samsung Captivate, covered in its rhinestone heart case, I tapped on the phone icon and called speed dial 7.

A gravelly "Hello?" sounded in my ear.

"Chase! You NEED to come to my place ASAP!"

"Amaya? What the heck? It's two in the freaking morning!"

"Oh come on, don't act like this is a huge deal! I'm asking so you can come over and help us plan my birthday party and my newest strategy to get Tamaki. I'm begging you! Please?" I cried. For a bit there was nothing but breathing on the other end of the line. I hope Chase wouldn't say no.

"Ok I'm game," Chase said with the sound of shuffling in the background.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"You're lucky I love you," he grumbled.

"I know," I smiled into the phone. I felt like Chase was smiling in spite of himself. Before hanging up, I gave Chase directions to my house since he hadn't been over yet. When a text appeared on my screen that read: _**I'm outside. Come out so I know I didn't get lost xD**_

I shook my head and grabbed my Heelys to slip on before I went outside. "Hoshi~ I'm grabbing my Doggy from outside!" I called behind me.

"'Kay," she called back, still pacing.

I clomped down the dark wooden stairs, trying not trip since I could barely see my own feet. I slipped the Heelys on at the doorway and opened the door quietly. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. A bit down the street, the light was flickering as id deciding whether or not to be on. Under the indecisive light was Chase, wearing a white tank top and long pj pants. He had a backpack on his shoulder and a somewhat cocky expression on his face like always.

"Come on stalker," I whispered into the dark. Chase rolled his eyes and headed with me inside.

"So," Chase asked once the three of us were settled on the floor in a triangle, "what exactly is the damage?"

"Haruhi was this close to confessing to Tamaki," I gestured with my thumb and index finger. Chase gave me a sympathetic look to which I nodded. "I know! So then Hoshimi got this idea to call Tamaki after I blushed-"

"Aww!" Chase beamed.

"Thank you!" Hoshimi threw her hands up and high-fived Chase.

"Shut up!" I grumbled, my cheeks dusting a light pink.

"But your blush is adorable!" Chase beamed again, hugging me.

"You know when you say stuff like that; it's hard to believe you're gay." My cheeks had turned a bit darker but I continued, "Then she started talking about my birthday. Tamaki then asked what I wanted and even though I wanted to say him, I didn't. Instead I said I didn't know and hung up."

"You gotta stop lying to him y'know." Chase said, earning another 'I wanna high-five you so bad' look from Hoshimi, to which I stared at the floor.

"I know…" I mumbled when the lines of the floor began to blur again. "Darn it!" I growled, wiping the forming tears into my knees as I curled up. Before I could curl up though, I wiped my eyes thoroughly and patted my face. "This is no time to be sad. I've got to plan my birthday party and figure out a way to stay ten steps ahead of the crossdresser!"

"That's the spirit!" Chase smiled at me, patting my back enthusiastically.

"You go girl!" Hoshimi echoed.

I smiled at the two, and then got up to search for a notebook that I could plan everything out on. I knew it wasn't going to take a single sheet of paper to plan out my entire 17th birthday party. A 17th birthday was a serious occasion. The 17th year is the borderline between a girl's biggest year and becoming an adult. This year was my last year I was technically still a kid; even though I will always be a kid on the inside. I finally found one of my notebooks on the top of my kotatsu and plopped back onto my spot on the floor.

"So what exactly is your theme going to be? I mean you've got to have a theme." Chase mused.

"Well there are several ways you could go about this," Hoshimi murmured, turning to me, "what direction do you think you'll take? You could have a masquerade, a pool party, a neon party, or better yet, a Kigu party!"

"Kigu?" Chase asked; a completely lost look on his face.

"Kigu, short for kigurumi. Kigurumi are Japanese pajamas that are basically like onesies with a hood that take the shape of an animal." I explained.

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Chase got excited and started flailing. I don't know why but I started laughing.

"You would Chase, you would."

"What?"

"You would flail at something like that." I giggled. Chase only flailed a bit more at me, making me laugh harder.

"You two are such kids." Hoshimi laughed.

I stared at my cousin intensely then gave a look to Chase, who looked back at me knowingly, and we both flailed at her.

"You know you want to flail!" I enticed her.

"Flail woman!" Chase joined in. The two of use kept creeping closer and closer to her until finally she gave in and flailed with us. After that, we couldn't stop giggling, trying not to wake any of the neighbors with our insane laughter. Finally after a while we calmed down enough so that we could actually speak.

"I wish everyone could have this much fun. It was so much easier back when we were kids." Chase exhaled.

Insert cliché light bulb…NOW!

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE A GENIUS CHASE!" I yelled, completely ruining my plan to let the neighbors sleep. I shuffled over to Chase and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, Amaya…You're…killing...me!" he gasped through my death hug.

"Whoops!" I laughed, smiling at my best friend.

Chase looked me over, "Have you been working out? You got stronger since you left."

"Oh my gosh, you can tell?" My voice started getting squeaky.

"Yeah, I can tell."

Hoshimi looked at me in slight shock. "You work out?"

"I work out," I sang, giving Chase a look and got serious, "I adopted a habit of working out when I get mad. And well, you've seen how I've been this whole time been here."

"True that," Hoshimi mumbled, to which I threw a pillow at her face. Just as she threw it back, I deflected it without looking and started writing out the details of the party on a fresh sheet of the lined paper. When I was finished, I slid the notebook their way.

"Well?"

The two finished reading, looked at me, and then looked at each other and wide grins spread across their faces.

"Go for it girl." They replied in unison.

And go for it, I most certainly would.

**Tamaki's POV (A/n: Because I have to...he's just…*fangirls*)**

I woke up to a normal day's routine: wake up to Antoinette giving me kisses, get dressed into my uniform, enjoy a delicious breakfast, get into the limousine, and arrive at school. I did not expect what would happen next.

It was 15 minutes before classes would start. I had spent the first half hour of my arrival greeting princesses and planning next week's cosplay for the Host Club. I had finally decided to visit the classroom of Hoshimi, the twins, Chase, Renge, Haruhi, and Amaya to find that the entrances to the room were blocked off by large groups of people. Through the crowd I saw Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai.

"Senpai? What's going on?" I ruffled my brow, trying to peek through the crowd.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny-senpai greeted me, "You have to see this! Takashi, will you help Tama-chan?"

"Sure," Mori replied and suddenly I was right in front of the door and the crowd.

"Tamaki-senpai?" A voice asked a few feet away from me. I followed the voice to a young princess handing out something that looked like giant crayons to my friends.

"What's a kid doing in here?" I jumped. Laughter echoed around me. "What's so funny?" I pouted.

"It's me," a familiar voice responded. I took a step forward so that I was looking down at the adorable girl whose voice seemed like one I should remember. I recognized her by her eyes in an instant.

"Amaya?" I knew she was smiling before I turned around to gauge the reactions of my friends.

"Hi Tamaki," she beamed at me.

"What are you doing?" I took a closer look at the envelopes held tightly in her hands. They had everyone's names on them.

"Well, you already know this, but, my birthday is coming up soon and I figured that I should deliver invitations myself rather than have someone else do this for me. Also because of the theme, I decided it would be cool if I did what I'm going to do for my party to deliver the invitations myself." I decided to study Amaya a little more. Amaya's highlighted hair was brought up into twin ponytails with a black and white polka dotted bow clipped on the side of her bangs. A light pink dress that clung to most of her curvy form, except for the skirt, which spread out and poofed out when she spun made her look absolutely adorable! She looked like a precious little eight year old girl!

"Senpai?" Haruhi tapped my shoulder, bringing me out of my mind and made me remember how I was thinking of Amaya.

"Tamaki, are you ok?" Amaya asked, placing a hand on my arm. My face burned like fire and I tried to hide it the best I could. But I guess she had already seen because she started to smile in the way the twins do when they get some idea to harass Haruhi.

"I-I-I'm fine!" I stuttered, tearing my eyes from Amaya's eyes to a crack on the floor.

"Doesn't seem like it to us!" the twins singsonged from inside the classroom.

"SHUT UP!" I flushed once again.

"Ooh, Amaya! Tamaki's got the feels for you!" Hoshimi smirked. Chase harmonized with an "Mmm-mmm-mm."

"It's…" I trailed off.

"It's what?" Amaya asked, giving me a cute pout.

I suddenly felt pressure and stares from all around me. Before I could run and try to blow off my staring, Amaya laughed, "Ok guys, that's enough of the teasing." Amaya pulled a white crayon from the box she was carrying the crayons in. "Here," she said, pressing the crayon into my palm.

"For me?" I asked. Amaya nodded and gave me a final smile before spinning so her back was to me and continued handing out invites. The crowd dissipated once the bell rang but all through my homeroom class, I could not stop staring at the white crayon and wondering why my heart had squeezed so tight when I saw Amaya walk away from me.

**Hoshimi's POV**

"Homeroom took forever!" Chase groaned from in front of Amaya's seat.

"I know!" Hikaru agreed and quickly realized he was giving Chase some hope for their relationships and tore off. Chase seemed like he wanted to follow but because of Amaya's terrified stare she had been giving her crayon box all of homeroom and the heated stare Renge was giving Chase and Hikaru; Chase remained seated.

"Hun, you've gotta wake up sometime." I shook Amaya's shoulder. She stayed completely still.

"I'll kiss you if you don't wake yourself up." Chase wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go ahead and try!" Amaya finally snapped out of it. Everyone laughed a bit. "Good, you're still with us."

Amaya sighed but gave Chase a smile, "I'd really like to see the day you kiss me voluntarily."

"You ok?" I asked, kneeling down so I could look her in the eyes. Amaya stared back and replied, "Of course not. I'm freaking terrified!" My mind reeled for a second.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me! I don't know what I'm gonna do! I gave the invitation to Tamaki and walked away like it was no big deal!"

"Well, isn't that a good thing? You used to hardly handle touching him! I say you've made really good progress. Besides, doesn't that just show how much you love him?"

Amaya paused and gradually started flushing hard, "W-Who ever said anything about love? I mean I know I like him but…" I smirked at my innocent cousin.

"You're so in love! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you don't see it! It's so obvious to everyone else, except, you know, Tamaki."

Amaya sighed again. "Stop that," I frowned at her.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Ask Chase!" I turned to the boy in question.

"Oh yeah, she used to sigh all the time whenever she was upset. It was like a 'pay attention to me' sigh." Chase smirked.

"Hey!" Amaya objected.

"It's true though! But sometimes that was good because I'm so amazing at cheering you up." Chase boasted. I rolled my eyes along with Amaya, who giggled despite that.

"What can I say? I wear my heart on my sleeve," she shrugged the comment off.

"We know Amaya, we know." I teased to which my lovely cousin stuck her tongue out at. "So," I continued, "what's your plan of attack?"

"Attack?" Amaya asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, how are you going to make Tamaki yours? Chase, don't go there." I said, cutting off the pervert before he could make any comment that would scar poor, innocent Amaya for the rest of her life.

"Well, I planned on hanging out with him during the party. Basically letting him in on who I really am. I was thinking that if Tamaki doesn't get any more alone time with Haruhi and gets to know me a lot better at the same time, he'll start to know me better than he knows the crossdresser and will want to be with someone he's closer with."

She had really thought this through. I knew Amaya was smart but I didn't think she was almost as calculating as Kyouya. Not to say that she still knew ALL of what was going on. Amaya was still the clueless one after all, and she has that reputation to uphold. Of course, Haruhi might as well have the same reputation but I better not let Amaya know that; at least, until it becomes completely necessary. I stopped myself in mid-thought. Maybe I was the one who was almost as calculating as Kyouya. The image of it scared me and I immediately hugged Amaya.

"What's wrong Hoshimi?" she asked, not reacting one bit to the sudden affection.

"A thought crossed my mind that I pray isn't true." I shuddered. Kaoru came back in the classroom from his chores as today's helper and we took that as a cue to start heading for the Host Club.

**Amaya's POV**

After Hoshimi had calmed down from whatever had freaked her out, we left for the Host Club.

Today's Host Club cosplay was a butler cosplay. So far, EVERYONE loved it. Girls all around the room were nonstop squealing; meanwhile Chase was hanging around Hikaru like glue. It was actually kind of funny in its own way. But other than the hilarious requests Chase asked of Hikaru, it was just another day at the Host Club.

A few hours later, almost everyone had gone home except for Tamaki, Hoshimi, Kaoru, Chase, and I; and Hoshimi was encouraging me to invite Tamaki to see if he would help me shop for my party which was this weekend.

"If you don't do it, you're gonna be shopping by yourself." Hoshimi said with a shrug.

"What? Why?" I whined.

"Kaoru and I are gonna get some alone time while we can get some." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at said twin, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree at my cousin.

"Gross," I shuddered playfully. Hoshimi hit me on the shoulder in response. "Fine, I'll ask him but you better get me a really nice birthday present."

"Don't worry cuz, I got you covered. You're gonna love it!" Hoshimi took off with Kaoru after blowing me a kiss.

I let out a sigh, "It's now or never." I confidently strutted towards Tamaki. When he saw me headed his way, he smiled that heart melting smile of his and I tried not to turn into a puddle of feels.

"Hi Tamaki," I smiled.

"Hello Amaya, my princess." The Host king greeted back.

"So I was going to go shopping for my birthday party when Hoshimi told me she wouldn't come with me. So I was wondering if you would like to accompany me instead?" I looked up through my eyelashes at Tamaki, hopefully looking hopeful and flirtatious rather than desperate and disgusting.

"Of course my dear! Just allow me to grab my bag and I'll have the car sent out front in a moment." Tamaki pointed to his bag which was still by his couch.

"Ok," I beamed and sent Chase a look. To which Chase wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, so I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Tamaki turned around and when he looked at me questioningly, I shook my head frantically and tried not to laugh.

"Alright then milady, let us be off," Tamaki announced. I grinned back in reply and sent a little wave in Chase's direction and the two of us were finally off.

As we were descending the stairs, Tamaki turned his head to me and asked, "Where are we going?"

"How about the party store close to that ramen place we went to last week?" The store had seemed pretty large and well stocked for all sorts of parties.

"Sounds good to me," Tamaki smiled at me. Once we arrived at the car, Tamaki, being the gentleman he is, opened the car door for me and gave the driver instructions on where to go.

"Actually," I interrupted, "do you mind if we go back to my house so I can change?" Tamaki looked a little shocked so I tried teasing him, "It's not like I'm trying to lure you or anything."

Tamaki blushed, "T-That's not what I was thinking about."

"Then what?"

"I was trying to think of what to say to your parents. I mean, isn't it going to be a little weird for you to come home with an older boy?" Tamaki asked frantically.

I stared Tamaki in the eyes and saw he was serious. Bursting into a fit of giggles I replied, "It's ok. You're not that much older than me for one thing. For another thing, I live by myself; my parents stayed in America."

"Really?"

I nodded, "I better give your driver the address or we're never gonna get to my house."

"Oh yeah," Tamaki smiled sheepishly. I grinned back before opening the connecting window to the front seat and instructing the chauffeur on where to go. The trip to my house didn't take long since I lived within walking distance of Ouran. The chauffeur stayed parked outside my house while Tamaki and I went inside. I turned around to make sure Tamaki was still following me, when I saw him still staring at my house.

As far as houses in Japan go, mine is pretty normal. I lived in a simple, Japanese style two story house. The house had four bedrooms and three full bathrooms. The kitchen inside was pretty standard as well as a normal living room that was immediately seen upon entering the house.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" I thrust my arms out as I swung around to face Tamaki.

"It's a very nice place you have, so clean!" He commented, staring at the surroundings.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find something awesome to change into. I'm sorry but I really don't like this yellow dress. It...It makes me look like a walking, poofy banana."

Tamaki laughed, "All right, but don't keep me waiting," the Host King winked. My face betrayed me and flushed on command. Before I could let him watch me melt, I sped off to my room and shut the door in a hurry.

Geez, give me a heart attack why don't you, Tamaki? Shaking my thoughts away, I walked over to my closet and started shuffling through my things for something decent but still completely adorable and amazing enough to blow Tamaki away. I debated wearing the dress I had first worn on Tamaki's birthday. But I decided that it wasn't exactly necessary to wear something so formal. Next I considered wearing a nice pair of shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt but I felt like that was too casual, for now. I went through at least 10 outfits and tried combining the outfits fifteen times. By the time I had done this, I was starting to panic a little. I had probably been making Tamaki wait for ten minutes by now, what if he left soon because I took too long? I shook my head at the thought. Tamaki is a gentleman, there's no way he would leave me to go shopping by myself.

I got up and tried looking through my entire closet when I came upon the rack of clothes where I kept some of my cosplays. That was when I got the best idea. With a grin one could only call scheming, I changed into the cosplay, but before I put the wig on, I decided to not keep the King waiting any longer. So instead, I fluffed my hair and strutted out to the living room.

Tamaki was staring at a picture of my family and me making weird faces and posing in different ways. I sneak up behind the Host King and whispered, "See something you like?"

Tamaki jumped a bit and I giggled. After a second, my senpai took in my appearance. I did a little spin for him.

"Did you mean from the picture or right now?"

"Both." I smirked.

"Well," Tamaki paused, taking another look at me, "right now I'd say you look beautiful but you look beautiful no matter what you wear. Even if you wear a tank top, shorts, and no make-up, like in this photo graph."

I took a glance at the picture he chose even though I knew which one it was; the picture had been taken on my mom's iPhone from when we had all gone on a cruise. We had all been so happy that day, which was a rare thing. Yes we were happy before just never all of us at the same time.

"Something had always been happening with at least one of us so I was glad that everyone was so happy at the same time," I commented aloud.

"You must really love your family, huh?"

"Yeah, they're second in my life, only to God. Friends is third on my list, school is third, and fourth is cosplay, anime, and stuff like that." I said as I traced the faces on the photograph.

"Where does love come into play?" Tamaki asked quietly, turning to me with a look so serious I thought I was going to pass out.

"I don't really know, to be honest. I haven't had that much experience with love…" I trailed off; my heartbeat drumming loudly in my ears.

"And yet you're so beautiful, smart, and quite the character. Obviously you haven't found the right man yet." Tamaki stepped closer until his six foot figure was mixing his shadow with my own.

"Maybe I was meant to wait until I met you to know who the right man is." I stared up at Tamaki and even though I was so nervous, never had I felt more right about anything in my life. Tamaki smiled so genuinely at me. So I decided to take initiative and I leaned forward, letting my arms slip around his neck.

To my surprise, there was no resistance. Tamaki let his hands place themselves in the small of my back, bringing me closer to his warm skin as he leaned down. I let my eyes close and I knew we were a breath apart.

"Shut up and let me tell you that I love you!" my phone sang out at full volume. Tamaki and I jumped apart.

"I better…get that." I coughed, inwardly yelling at whoever had the gall to call me when I was a centimeter from his face.

"Y-Yeah," Tamaki laughed, turning an adorable shade of scarlet. Gahhh why did people have to suddenly want to call?

I walked over to my phone and slid the answer icon, "Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hi Amaya! How is shopping going?" a familiar voice asked.

"Kaoru, did you steal Hoshimi's phone?" I asked, after looking at the ID.

"Yes but with good reason!"

"Whatever reason that is, I hope it's worth dying for. My cousin is very protective of me and I was kind of in the middle of something with someone."

There was a bit of silence and then, "Aw crap. I'm gonna die aren't I?" Kaoru groaned from the other line. I was about to respond when I heard noise on Kaoru's side of the phone.

"Kaoru? Who are you on the phone with?" I heard my cousin's voice from a distance.

"Ehhh, well you see…" Kaoru trailed off when suddenly there were a bunch of crashing noises and sounds of the phone being fought over. I knew my cousin had won the battle when I heard her gasp and say, "Oh gosh Amaya, I am so sorry! I went to wash up for five seconds and left my phone on my nightstand. I can assure you, that won't happen again."

"Yeah, I know what else won't happen again." I grumbled, sending a quick explanation before my cousin could ask. I heard her swiping around on her phone and then a gasp.

"No! Oh Kaoru, you're DEAD! Gotta go hun, so sorry! See you tomorrow! Love you! KAORU YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" I heard my cousin yell until the line went dead.

I looked over at Tamaki who was now staring questioningly at the phone in my hand. I laughed lightly, "It was Kaoru…and Hoshimi. Just checking up."

"Oh…ok. So I guess now would be a good time to ask what kind of cosplay you're wearing." The blonde gestured at my attire. I was wearing a Ciel Phantomhive cosplay. **(A/n: I don't feel like explaining the outfit, but if you know Black Butler, then you can just pick one of his. Ciel changes what he wears unlike most other anime characters xD)**

"It's Ciel, from Black Butler. I just started watching it because of a friend and got me into it. Now I feel like cosplaying in public with this rather than wear something else. So," I cleared my throat and put on my best British accent, "will you be my cosplaying companion for this evening?" I held out an Alois Trancy cosplay and stared as I waited.

A few moments passed while Tamaki stared from me to the cosplay until he replied, "Why not? After all, it's not as if I haven't cosplayed in public before."

I grinned, "Are you serious?"

"Of course my princess; I could never lie to you." Tamaki smiled back at me, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"Then you should probably go change. I still need to put on the wig and contacts but you won't need to really do anything other than change because your eyes are blue, sometimes, like Alois and you also have the blonde hair."

"I'll go change then. Where's your bathroom, if you don't mind pointing it out?" Tamaki looked around.

"Oh, it's down that hall, first doorway on the right." I pointed.

"See you in a minute then," the blonde smiled, leaving me on my own. As soon as I heard the bathroom door shut, I hurried past the bathroom and shut my bedroom door behind me. I brushed my long hair into two clean ponytails. Once my hair was up, I started pinning it back with a handful of bobby pins. When my hair was completely up, I pulled a wig cap over my head to hide all of my natural hair. Finally, I pulled the wig onto my head and tucked the wig cap in so it wouldn't look weird.

"Not too shabby," I commented to the mirror. I casually walked out of the room when I noticed the bathroom door was open. Tamaki must've gotten out while I wasn't paying attention.

"Tamaki?" I called out, my voice echoing against the walls. When I didn't get a response, I walked around the house in search of my senpai. I had checked everywhere when in my passing of the living room, a pair of arms slipped around my waist.

"Don't flip me over your shoulder please princess."

"Tamaki? What were you doing?" I twisted my head around to get a better look of his face.

"I was waiting for you and decided to entertain you," Tamaki smiled, "shall we go then?"

"Let me get a good look at you first!" I turned around to judge his cosplay for myself. I smiled and started squealing. "You're so perfect for this! NOW we can go!"

The Host King laughed, "Good, after you my dear," Tamaki opened my front door for me.

"Thank you," I replied, locking my door once Tamaki had stepped outside. Tamaki held the limo door open for me as well before climbing in after me and informing his driver of our next stop. We got to the party store in no time.

"So what kind of decorations do you plan on getting for a being-a-kid-again party?" Tamaki asked as I grabbed a nearby shopping cart.

"Oh probably just stuff from when I was a kid. I have most of what I need back home: crayons, paper, old toys, games, CDs, and food; all I really need is some streamers and balloons just for the heck of it." I grabbed a package of balloons with several colors inside. I turned to look at Tamaki when I saw him standing by a pack of paper crowns. How ironic.

"Look Amaya! They have crowns! But they're selling them so cheap!" Tamaki gasped, intrigued by them.

I laughed, "It's because they're made out of paper."

"Can we get some? Commoners are most interesting!"

"I suppose," I smirked at Tamaki to humor him. How cute, paper crowns, yet so….fitting. I reached for a package when, like the klutz I am, tripped and knocked into a person to my right. I brought both of us down, but luckily my older sister instincts kicked in and I fell as a cushion.

"Amaya! Are you ok?" Tamaki asked panicked.

"I'm fine. I am so sorry!" I apologized to the girl in my arms. The girl looked to be about my age. She had wavy brown hair that was mostly in the way of her face, tangled up in her glasses. I brushed it out of the way and met my eyes with her hazel ones. Surprisingly, the girl only smiled, not showing her teeth but rather dimples that barely showed unless you were as close to her as I was.

"I'm fine," the girl stood up and brushed herself off. Tamaki was helping me to my feet when she let out a loud squeal. Tamaki yelped and practically ran for a corner while I stood unaffected thanks to experience with fangirls and loud siblings.

"You're cosplaying as Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy from Black Butler, aren't you?!" the girl squeaked past the hands that covered her mouth. From her squeals, her face had flushed a bit so I decided to take the opportunity to roleplay.

"That's right," my voice easily switching to a British accent; the girl squealed once more as I continued, "I decided to amuse Lord Trancy over there as we prepared for my birthday tomorrow. Sebastian would have done it himself but he was taking care of other matters with Claude."

"You're so freaking amazing! Oh my gosh Alois, you're such a brat!" the girl yelled suddenly, though her voice had no anger in it. Tamaki's eyes widened and he went to a random corner of the store and started to grow mushrooms.

"Senpai…" I groaned.

"How do you grow them so fast?" The girl asked, suddenly over by Tamaki, poking one of the mushrooms.

"I don't know…" Tamaki paused, suddenly questioning the random process. I rolled my eyes and offered a hand to Tamaki, "Come on now, we better stop annoying the poor girl. I'm so sorry again; it was really nice to meet you…um…" I trailed off.

"Amii, my name is Amii. You weren't annoying me by the way. Actually, if you wouldn't mind, would you mind if I hung out with you guys?"

"I don't mind, but why? I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with strangers." I asked.

"Not really, I only came here to mess with the masks." Amii held a dragon mask up, "See? Isn't it cute?"

"Umm, sure. Well then, streamers are next on my list. Come on Tamaki, let's go." I grabbed Tamaki's hand and pulled him along.

"Kyaa! Fanservice!" Amii pulled out a camera and started taking pictures. Tamaki, suddenly paying attention again, decided to please Amii even more and placed a kiss on my cheek. I immediately flushed and all I could hear was my heart beating at a million miles an hour and Amii's camera shutter. Tamaki only grinned at me and pushed the cart along.

"Come back here!" I yelled teasingly, chasing after the blonde. Amii loved it and started taking pictures from every angle. She even managed to get on top of one of the shelves and took some pictures from that angle as well. After five minutes of running around, we finally stopped to catch our breath and resume the original task.

"So are you really here for your birthday?" Amii asked.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow and I'm having a party with a being-a-kid-again theme."

"That's so cool!" Amii grinned, "So is this guy your boyfriend?" Tamaki's eyes met mine immediately and we both promptly looked away.

"Well not really. It's complicated." I explained, "I like him and he likes me but he also likes someone else and can't really decide. So I said it was ok if he liked us both. Of course he'll probably have to decide eventually but now's not the time for that! It's time to party hardy with my friend Marty!"

Amii applauded and turned to glare at Tamaki, still smiling all the while, "I've decided I like Amaya so you better not break her heart, ok?"

"'Kay," Tamaki gulped. I shook my head and started rolling the cart up to the front since somewhere along the way we managed to get everything I needed.

"So what school do you go to Amii?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, I go to Ouran Academy."

Tamaki and I both stopped in our tracks. Amii continued walking until she noticed we stopped. "Are you guys ok?"

"YOU GO TO OURAN?!" Tamaki and I blurted out in unison. Amii didn't seem fazed.

"Yeah, why?"

"We got to Ouran too." We replied together once again. It was Amii's turn to be surprised.

"No way!"

"Yeah," I gushed, "Tamaki over there is the King of the Host Club." Tamaki grinned proudly as Amii's jaw dropped.

"So you're Tamaki Suoh? Best friend of Kyouya Ootori?" Amii asked.

"Yeah why?" Tamaki asked.

Amii shrieked, "Oh my gosh! Will you please introduce me?!"

"Yeah sure." Amii screamed with joy and started flailing as she ran around screaming 'thank you's to Tamaki. I could only laugh at the whole ordeal as I paid for my items and winked at the cashier as she bagged my things. As soon as we got out of the store, we said our goodbyes to Amii and agreed to meet up with her in school tomorrow: my birthday.

"Bye guys! SQUIRREL GET BACK HERE! LET ME LOVE YOU!" Amii chased the squirrel, leaving Tamaki and me confused but somewhat happy.

The ride back to my house was actually kind of awkward. Both of us were silent and I kept trying to come up with ideas for conversation but failed miserably. It wasn't until we reached my house that there was something that resembled a conversation.

The limo door was opened and I was stepping out until I felt Tamaki's hand go around my wrist. "Uhh, yes?" I looked at my senpai.

"I saw you that day. When Haruhi pulled me aside, you went back to the Host Club and I saw your smile drop. You started crying in Hoshimi's arms. How do you do that? Put on a fake smile and act like bad things haven't happened to you?" Tamaki mumbled, looking into my eyes.

I was about to freak out since he had been there but I didn't need to flip over anything yet, "You do it all the time don't you? After everything with your parents and how your grandmother hates you, I'm surprised you're not more twisted than the twins. Or even Kyouya for that matter. Everyone goes through horrible and painful things but isn't that what shapes us into the people we become? I got this way because some jerk saved me from boredom but tossed me side once he was the one who was bored. I've probably had to deal with more than most people will ever get to know but isn't that cool? I get to move on with life! Other people choose to end their lives because they've gone through worse things but I can say that I'm alive and I can tell my story. I'm sorry you got to see a not so great side of me but that's who I am." I said, tears stinging my eyes and I begged my eyes not to betray me now.

"And I think that's beautiful," Tamaki interrupted, getting out of the car to stand in front of me. He returned to the previous closeness we'd had just a few hours ago. "I think you are a beautiful person and I really want to get to know you. I'm not trying to fool you or myself. We both know my feelings but I'm not going to ignore your affections or my own." I blushed at this and tried to turn away but Tamaki brought his hand to my chin and gently forced it up. I could feel his hand trembling slightly.

Aww, he was as nervous as I was.

Wait: his…affections? Not just…like? So this was more than a crush for him as well…?

"So then, you actually have real feelings for me? Not just a crush?" I asked, still flaming at his touch and closeness.

"If this would have been a crush, then I wouldn't feel as strongly as I do for you my dear Amaya." Tamaki leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek and more blood rushed to my face. Tamaki laughed, "You're so cute!"

"You're the one who's cute," I murmured into my hands that covered my heated face.

"Thank you my princess. Now that that is off of my chest, I better let you plan for tomorrow's festivities! I have plans to make for you as well," Tamaki grinned before hopping back into the limo with a flourish. The window rolled down, "Oh and one more thing," Tamaki said, sticking his head out, "please wear that darling dress you wore for our first date. I've already made arrangements so that you may. See you tomorrow Amaya."

I waved as his limo pulled around the corner and ran back inside. Once I was safe inside, I slid down the doorway. It took a few moments to completely process everything that had just happened and then I pumped my fists in the air.

"VICTORYYYY!" I squealed to myself. I wasn't kidding myself either. But by no means was I going to let this one slip through my fingers.

Bring it on Haruhi.

Bring it on.

**Chase's POV (because he hasn't had one yet and I love him)**

I woke up to my phone singing "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO. Must have been Hoshimi's doing when I went to grab snacks from Amaya's kitchen the other day. I quickly observed my surroundings. It was about dinner time; must've passed out after studying, I noted, looking at my math book angrily. I picked the phone up and answered, sleep still thick in my voice, "Hello?"

"CHASE YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Amaya's voice screeched out from the phone's speakers.

"No, since I've probably gone deaf now." I commented, a ringing noise echoing in my ears.

"Sorry," Amaya said, much quieter this time.

"So," I sat up, "what's got you so worked up?"

"Tamaki and I just had an awesome day out and we went shopping and I made a new friend, her name's Amii and she actually goes to Ouran! Anyways, Tamaki almost kissed me earlier before we went to the party store. Oh, and we went in Black Butler cosplay! That's how Amii met us actually- ahh! I'm getting distracted!" I laughed and let her continue. "So Tamaki is about to kiss me when Kaoru calls from Hoshimi's phone then gets caught and receives all hell. After we go to the party store and meet Amii, we finally leave in an awkward silence because of something Amii said. But the best part is when I got home just a few minutes ago: Tamaki I guess had been at the Host Club when I dropped the fake smile and started bawling at Hoshimi."

I gasped and Amaya sighed, "I know. But he asked me how I was so strong and I said that it was because of all the stuff I've gone through and you know all that nonsense. Tamaki told me though after that he didn't care that he saw a bad side of me. He said and I quote: 'I'm not going to ignore your affections or my own.' And he told me that his feelings for me weren't just of a crush and again I quote: 'If this would have been a crush, then I wouldn't feel as strongly as I do for you my dear Amaya.' Amaya started squealing for the other line and I laughed.

"Well good for you hun, I'm glad things are starting to look up for you."

"What's wrong?" Shoot, Amaya never missed a beat.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"You're such a liar!" Amaya grumbled. "Just tell me."

It was my turn to sigh, "Fine, so…" I recalled the events from earlier this afternoon.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_I was on my way over to the classroom when I saw Hikaru from around the corner. My heart skipped a beat and I was about to call out for him when I noticed he was having a conversation with a girl I recognized from our class._

"_That guy Chase is always chasing after you; ironic giving his name, huh?" The girl snickered. _ Tch, petty women. Why are you jealous of another man anyway? Lame!

"_Yeah I guess," Hikaru muttered. I figured he was about to start commenting to the girl about how annoying she was being when he pulled a 180 on me._

"_Honestly it's kind of annoying."_

_All processes in my head stopped for a moment. I backed away from the scene calmly though. I fought every instinct I had to run back and slap the prissy brat and decided I would confront Hikaru later._

_And confront him I did._

"_What the hell Hikaru?" I asked, after Host Club activities were over._

"_What did I do?"_

"_Don't give me that. I overheard you talking with Erina. You said I was annoying, did you not?" I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his reaction._

_Hikaru looked a little shocked, "Look I did but I was only trying to end the conversation-"_

_I cut him off, "Shut up. Don't get give me that. I bet you've felt that way this entire time and you just won't say anything because I'm Amaya's best friend. Amaya is cousins with Hoshimi who is dating your twin brother. You can't tell me that it doesn't affect your thinking at all. You probably think I'm disgusting because I like guys. What you do with your brother is just brotherly love but what I feel for you is so much more. I already had my family practically disown me! They called me an __abomination__. If you can't accept who I am, then you're not worth it!" I stormed off, leaving Hikaru standing there._

_But no matter how hard I tried as I ran home…_

_I couldn't help but look back to see if someone….anyone…would chase after me this time._

_And I cried harder when I didn't see anyone._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

"Awwww honey! Don't do anything. I already left my house; I'm at your doorway, aaaannndddd!" Amaya was breathing heavily, and I could hear the tears in her throat.

I ran to the doorway, tossing my phone onto my bed. Not caring if it shattered. Who cared? That was replaceable.

What wasn't replaceable was the feeling of having Amaya launch herself into my arms and squeeze me. The feeling that _finally_ someone chased after me.

**Amaya's POV**

After a long night once again spent at Chase's house, I sank into my bed sheets, feeling such a mix of complete happiness and yet complete anger and sadness. It had broken my heart to watch the person who supported me through everything crumble in my arms.

Kaoru, you're going to have to forgive me when I murder your brother on my birthday. I feel asleep with that last thought drifting in my mind.

The first thing I notice when I wake is that my phone has sixteen text messages and three missed calls as well as voicemails. I got three text messages from my mom, a text from my little sister, my stepdad, my stepmom, my other little sister, two text messages from my dad, a text from Kaoru, Honey senpai, three texts from Hoshimi, and two from Tamaki.

My mom: _**Happy birthday sunshine! Have an awesome day! Call me back when you can, love you.**_

My little sister: _**Happy birthday ;)**_

My stepdad: _**Hope you have a fantastic birthday!**_

My stepmom: _**Happy birthday sweetheart, hope you're having a good time in Japan.**_

My other little sister: _**Happy birthday :D**_

My dad: _**Happy birthday my baby girl! Call me when you get a chance.**_

Kaoru: _**Happy birthday Amaya, see you soon :)**_

Honey-senpai: _**Happy birthday Amaya-chan~ let's have some cake together later, ok?**_

Hoshimi: _**Oh my gosh, you're getting old xD LOVE YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Can't wait to see you later ;3**_

Tamaki: _**Happy birthday my sweet Amaya, may this year bless you as you have blessed us! When you're done with breakfast, look outside and NO PEEKING until you're done ^.^**_

Have I said how much I love these guys because if I haven't then: I LOVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY. Tamaki was being especially sweet today too. I start to try and peek out the window but I decide against it; I know better. I brought myself to my kitchen and made myself a waffle. As I ate, I wondered what could possibly be waiting for me. Once I finished and had put my dishes into the dishwasher, I ran back to my room to change. It took awhile but I finally found my dress in a back corner of my closet. I slipped the dress on, grinning at my reflection as I put my make-up on. Finally I put on a pair of simple heels and went for the door.

I don't think I ever could have braced myself for what I saw when I walked out my front door.

When I walked out, I saw a horse drawn carriage and Tamaki waiting for me inside. "T-Tamaki?! What are you doing here and what is this?"

"I'm sure you know what a horse drawn carriage is. I wanted to tell you that your carriage awaits, but I knew you might figure out my surprise. Do you like it?" Tamaki beamed.

Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away before Tamaki could notice, "I absolutely adore it. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you!" I hugged Tamaki. He seemed a little surprised but wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy birthday," Tamaki whispered, his velvety voice hot in my ear. The action brought blood to my face rather quickly. I didn't want to pull away but school was going to start soon. Tamaki must have noticed too and let me slip out of his arms all too soon.

"Though I regret to have you leave my arms, we must be on our way. You have a big day ahead of you."

"You read my mind," I laughed as I stepped onto the carriage with Tamaki's help. Within a few minutes, we arrived at the school's gates, drawing much more attention than I thought it would; considering all the weird things that go on at this school.

The first thing I noticed upon my arrival was a group of people that were holding up a sign. As we got closer, I noticed that it was the Host Club along with Hoshimi, Chase, and Amii. The sign read: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAYA! WE LOVE YOU!**

Once we had stopped, I jumped off of the carriage and landed somehow in both Hoshimi's and Chase's arms. "You guys are the best!" I squealed. Tamaki looked in my direction with a pouty face.

"You should have jumped into my arms. I was the one to organize all this!"

I looked at Kyouya for silent conformation. He gave me a single nod and I nodded once in acknowledgement. Hoshimi and Chase looked at each other, then me, and let me back onto my own feet.

"I believe I gave you my thanks when you picked me up this morning," I reminded him, smirking as misunderstandings were caused all over the place. I didn't really care though. It's my birthday and I'll do what I want to. "Or did you want me to thank you in front of everyone else?"

"You can never get too many thank yous," Tamaki shot back, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well then," I jumped back onto the steps of the carriage and jumped right into Tamaki's waiting arms. "Thank you Tamaki. My birthday has been extraordinary so far and it's barely begun." I kissed Tamaki on the cheek before he set me down. "Now let's move along!" I started humming 'Move Along' by The All-American Rejects and skipping along; conversing with Honey-senpai and Hoshimi and Kaoru as we were on our way to the classroom when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hikaru approach Chase. Immediately, I tuned everyone out except for the two who were still unaware of my consciousness of their conversation.

"Chase, can I talk to you about what happened yesterday?"

"No," he said stiffly, looking at me a second before I looked at Kaoru as if I was still listening, "besides, this is Amaya's day and I don't want to drag her into this."

"She wouldn't get dragged into this," Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows.

Chase scoffed, "Oh really? She places friends third on her list of most important things in her life. That's above school and even her love life as well as anime. You don't know her like I do Hikaru, so just drop it before she notices."

Too late, Chase.

"Besides," Chase continued, "she already knows and she would definitely get involved. Don't ruin her birthday like too many others have tried to ruin her life."

"Look," Hikaru snapped, starting to get pissed, "I'm trying to make things ok so that stuff like this doesn't happen later. Why are you being so annoying?"

That was pretty much my breaking point. That word echoed in my mind. I heard Hiroki's voice spit at me, "Annoying girl." And so I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HIKARU?!" I yelled, whipping around, nearly face to face with the older twin. Silence rippled through the halls and suddenly all eyes were on me. Not that I noticed.

"What has Chase ever done to you? He likes you. So what? Any girl would do the same for any guy they were interested in. Is that the reason? Is it because he's a guy?! I may be a Christian and believe what I believe but whoever Chase wants to be with is not up to me. Why the hell do you have to call him annoying?! And moreover why are you gossiping about people behind their backs? Didn't you hate it when people did that to you?!" I snarled in his face. Hikaru looked totally taken aback. At this point, Hoshimi and Kaoru had decided to try and hold me back as I tried to grab Hikaru by the collar of his jacket.

"Stop being so thick and notice what you're doing to other people!" I yelled, thrashing against my human restraints.

"What the heck is going on, Amaya?!" Hoshimi asked, tugging me away from Hikaru who was now backed into a wall.

"You don't get it. Hikaru called Chase annoying behind his back. Ask Chase! I'm not lying, he saw the whole thing. I'm not gonna stand idly by as the one who stood with me through the Hiroki incident gets bashed by some brat who needs a check up from the neck up!" I yelled, using more strength to try and get past them. I re-told Chase's story while he stood frozen in front of Hikaru. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were standing close by, not moving though. Kyouya pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

Kaoru looked at his brother, "Hikaru…? Is what she saying true?" Hikaru's eyes flicked up to his twin.

"It's…unfortunately true." Hikaru admitted, looking down at his hands.

"See?! He admitted it!" I fought back against my cousin once again. Hoshimi only held on for dear life. She knew that if I got my hands on Hikaru I would probably do something I would get expelled for.

"PUDDING!" Amii yelled from Haruhi's side. They had been staring at me from a few feet away.

From the inside of myself, I knew that what I was doing was so mean. But on the outside, I was so ready to rip Hikaru to shreds, verbally. It was only when Tamaki came up from behind me and gave me a hug that I finally collapsed onto the floor, giving up on being angry. After all, it would do me no good. I was already getting everyone in a bad mood on my birthday.

I sighed as I stood up, trembling as I took Tamaki's hand, praying God would give me strength that I didn't have in my legs at all right now as well as emotional strength to do the right thing.

"Look Hikaru, I'm sorry I said all those things. I don't get why you're mad but I'm sure you have your reasons and that's none of my business. However, that word, annoying, is a very personal trigger word for me. Should I ever hear you call Chase or anyone else close to me that word again, I will never forgive you. This time, I will. But it will be more than difficult for you to gain my trust and respect back. Let's go you guys." I took Chase's hand and he finally unfroze. His eyes looked to Hikaru but only for a millisecond and they finally went to mine. Chase gave my hand a squeeze and I let out an exhale. Suddenly it was if nothing happened.

"Time to go celebrate my birthday, guys!" I cried out cheerfully, when my happiness spread like wildfire. Everyone else, minus Hikaru, was in a better mood already. We finally got to the door of the classroom when I was surprised by a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Amaya!' from my homeroom class.

"W-What's going on?" I asked looking around. But right after saying it I knew the answer and squeezed Tamaki's hand. "You didn't."

"Oh but I did." Tamaki squeezed back and let me go hug my friends and thank them. As I went around thanking people, I caught Hoshimi staring at me and approached her.

"Hey girl," I smiled.

"Hey," Hoshimi replied, her voice a lot quieter than usual.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that whole thing with Hikaru makes no sense to me. But I'm really sorry that it happened. Kaoru's talking with him now to try and see what happened."

"It's ok," I told her, hugging my cousin tightly. "I just protect the people I love. I'd do the same for you in a heartbeat."

Hoshimi laughed, "Ditto chica." We both giggled when everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' and I was forced into a seat.

"Make a wish," Tamaki said, holding out the cake for me, waiting for me to blow out the candles. I looked around the room, looking at the faces of people that I loved and had come to know so quickly when I arrived.

Hikaru had just come back in the room and I gave him a head nod for the ok for him to come over. He smiled and went behind Chase. Chase smiled at me and mouthed, 'I love you bestie' to which I mouthed back, 'Behind you'. Chase turned around and Hikaru whispered something to him that made Chase blush profusely. I could only imagine it was something good.

My eyes drifted over to Kyouya, Honey, and Mori who were watching me with smiles on their faces. Honey was probably anxious for the cake. Haruhi was standing to Tamaki's right and smiled at me when she caught my eye.

Amii was sitting in a desk nearby, shaking in anticipation and probably hyperness when she fell out of her seating; laughing as she got up and told everyone that she was fine.

Kaoru and Hoshimi were right next to me, staring at me smiling and waiting on my next move, both hand-in-hand.

Tamaki was still holding the cake out to me and only about a minute had passed. So I closed my eyes and thought: _**Please don't let me be tossed aside.**_

And I blew out my seventeen candles.

**Unknown POV**

My flight from America had just landed in Japan. I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Well, I'd get used to them soon enough. After all, I was going to be here awhile.

Japan is a big country. It was going to be hard to find that girl in a huge country like this.

Just you wait Amaya; you won't even see this coming.

I smirked and went to go grab my luggage from the baggage claim.

**Oh my gosh you guys! I managed to somehow write about 34 pages for this chapter. Big stuff is happening can't you tell? Anyone wanna take a crack at guessing who the unknown person is? What does this person have in store for Amaya? You'll find that out in my next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon but highly doubtful. Today was my last day as a junior in high school and summer is upon me with basically no computer access at my dad's. I'll try and update when I get back though. Thanks to everyone who has stayed to read this far into my story! Love you guys! Reviews are awesome and so are favorites and follows ;)**

**P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. A Birthday Party to Remember

**Author's note: I'm so sorry I've been gone for almost a year. Things have been insane! My senior year in high school started, another year in dual enrollment, getting into college (I got accepted to my top choice btw), and I've been going on all kinds of trips. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Remember, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club only my OCs. If I owned OHSHC, Tamaki would be mine :3**

**Review Replies:**

** .3****: You'll see.** **Thank you! I'm definitely continuing this story.**

**Animefreak Amii: ****I'm glad I did you justice ^.^ haha thanks**

**SnOandZnT:**** xD miss you too.**

**Amaya's POV**

"Where did I put the tape?!" I practically screeched as I ran around my house. I whizzed by Hoshimi and Kaoru, searching frantically. "I had it right next to the pictures of childhood stuff and now it's gone! Alright, who took it?"

"Whoa hun," Hoshimi placed a hand on my shoulder, "calm down a bit. I know you're trying to make everything perfect but it'll be ok I promise."

I sighed, "I know but..."

"But nothing, it will be ok. Just take a deep breath and look for the tape again." Hoshimi patted my back and resumed setting up the food table with her boyfriend.

I did as she told me and took another look around the house. I found it almost immediately on one of the steps of the ladder I was using to hang up pictures of TV shows, movies, and games I'd had in my childhood.

"Whoops," I mumbled to myself. I let out another deep breath. Worrying about my party had me all riled up as I tried to make sure everything was fantastically perfect. This was the last time I would ever be a child after all.

I resumed decorating and ended up finishing a lot quicker than when I'd been panicking. Almost as soon as we'd finished decorating and setting things up, the doorbell started ringing.

"Coming!" I called, running for the door.

The first to arrive, besides Hoshimi and Kaoru, was surprisingly Kyouya, Hikaru, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai.

"Hello everyone!" I smiled, moving out of the way so they could come in, "Welcome once again."

"It's been awhile since we came to your house Amaya-chan." Hunny-senpai said, smiling as he handed me a present.

"Aw, thank you Hunny-senpai. Good to have you again." I smiled in return. Mori-senpai smiled at me and grabbed Hunny's present along with his own on a table I'd left empty for that specific purpose.

"Happy birthday." He said as he pulled Hunny away from the cake.

"Thank you," I grinned, turning to the rest of my guests.

Kyouya followed right after, putting a simple bag on the table. "I expect you're having a good time?"

I nodded, "Oh yes, of course." Hikaru had finally taken off his shoes and stepped in.

We met eyes and a tension build up inside. Despite all I'd said and done, I was still angry at him for what he'd done to Chase. I held it back though. That was the one thing I was good at: holding my emotions back.

I put on a smile, "Thank you for joining me." Hikaru lightened up slightly.

"Thank you for having me. I mean us." He stammered, eyes flickering from the living room to the floor to me.

I laughed, "Well, please come in everyone. Others should be here shortly." I guided everyone to the living room where 'Bye Bye Bye' by N'Sync was playing. We caught Hoshimi and Kaoru as they were doing the choreographed dance from the music video to the song.

I stifled laughter, but only for a few seconds as both Hikaru and I busted out laughing. The two turned around, embarrassed but only because they'd been caught in the act. I was about poke more fun at them but the doorbell rang again.

"I got it," I hurried over to the door and opened it to find Haruhi. "Hi," I greeted.

"This is for you," she said, putting a present in my hands.

"Thank you. Everyone else is in the living room, though not everyone is here yet." I gestured towards the living room.

"Ah, ok." She walked towards the living room as I checked the clock for the 15th time in the past 2 minutes.

I was only waiting on two other people: Chase and Tamaki. It'd been 10 minutes since the party officially started. I wasn't surprised Chase was late but for Tamaki to be late was strange. Amii couldn't come because she had last minute homework to do as well as a test to prepare for. It was unfortunate but things happen.

I started to walk away when the doorbell sounded again. "Got it!" I shouted, practically running for the door. I swung the door open to see a giant bouquet of roses.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, taking in the beauty of my favorite flower. I peeked around the flowers to see...

"CHASE!" I squealed loudly. He peeked around and gave me a cheesy grin. "You sneaky little dog." Chase set the flowers inside and turned around so I could do what he knew I wanted to do. Leaving the door wide open, I ran into Chase's arms and he spun me around in a hug.

"You are seriously one of the sweetest people EVER!" I beamed. Chase's laugh echoed in my ear.

"I know," he murmured, squeezing me once more before setting me back down on the floor. I could tell I was smiling a real smile now by how Chase gave me his own familiar warm smile I'd come to expect.

I heard the sound of a throat clear and I looked up at Chase who nodded his head towards the door. I scrunched my eyebrows questioningly until I saw who was standing there very patiently waiting.

"It seems I am later than expected. And that I was also not the only one who thought of a rose when you came into my line of sight." The owner of the voice that sent beautiful shivers down my spine was smiling softly at me.

I brought my hands to my mouth, "Oh my gosh!" I gasped. I gave Tamaki no warning, unlike Chase, and I launched myself in his arms.

He must've expected it as he tossed a gargantuan bouquet of roses as white as crisp snow over my head, right into Chase's waiting hands. My sudden tackle made Tamaki take a few steps back but that was it. I buried my face in his neck, taking in the scent of roses and cologne.

"I take it you like the roses?" I felt the Host Club Prince smirk as his lips grazed my neck.

"Are you kidding? They're gorgeous. It's your rose. It's like you're giving me you." I smile as I stare at them. I realize I might be right and look up quickly, "Are you?"

Tamaki opens his mouth to answer but all of a sudden Hikaru ran in the room; bumping into us as he was stumbling to get away from Kaoru who was followed shortly after by my cousin.

"Get back here, you coward!" Kaoru growled. I sighed aloud and backed away from Tamaki to go put my roses in a vase. Tamaki just stood in the same place, confused as to what was going on. I didn't need to know what happened. This type of thing happens all the time.

I sunk down into my sofa next to Chase and lean my head on his shoulder, "All I ask for is some nice alone time with Tamaki. Is that too much to ask for?" Chase chuckles and pats my head without answering my question. I got up and poured myself a huge glass of Mountain Dew.

"Well, time to enjoy myself!" I grinned as I raised my glass in Chase's direction. I was chugging the whole thing down as Hoshimi and the others walked in. Hoshimi's eyes widened, her eyes shifting from my glass to me to Chase.

"Is that soda she's having?"

"Yeah." Chase nodded, giving Hoshimi a look. My cousin looked behind her at the Host Club who looked confused as to her panic.

Kyouya seemed to be the only one who remembered Tamaki's party, "Have you all forgotten the party Amaya threw for Tamaki's birthday and the events that occurred?" There was a bit of silence until they collectively whipped their heads in my direction and the caffeine kicked in.

I giggled, my shy persona fading away, "Wheeee! It's fun time! Yay for my last year of being a legal child!"

"Oh no," Hoshimi groaned. Kaoru hid behind her, eyeing me. "Why are you not panicking?" Hoshimi turned to Chase.

"She's happy. Who am I to judge her?" He shrugged before coming up to me and slinging an arm around my waist.

"Aw, Chase supports me!" I cooed, squeezing Chase tightly. My cousin stood, kind of shocked before she shrugged and grabbed a glass of soda herself.

"If you can't beat 'em..." She raised the glass and drunk it all. I brought my arms around my cousin's neck this time.

"Hoshimiiii! I love you!" I nuzzled my face against hers.

"Yeah, yeah sweetie." Hoshimi patted my head before shouting, "Alright, let's get this party started!"

"Yeah!" I shouted. The twins took no time in joining in our enthusiasm. Honey and Mori joined in for the heck of it. Chase and Tamaki shrugged, sharing a look and joining in. Meanwhile, Haruhi and Kyouya still looked as normal as ever.

The party was a real success. We played Hide and Seek as well as Tag and other stuff I'd played as a kid. We reminisced on old TV shows and movies while we colored random pictures that came to mind.

I'd randomly drawn a road with a fork in the path. A girl that resembled me stood at the fork, one sign led to a bright path that read Save Me. The other sign led to a darker path that said Toss Me Aside. I spaced out as I stared at the picture, still drawing.

It'd been quite awhile since I'd come to Japan. I've come a long way emotionally speaking from when I got here. I've made lots of friends and memories with them. I don't know what I'd do without them.

I snapped out of my head to see that I'd drawn a familiar figure. "Hiroki..." I whispered, touching the drawing.

Tamaki, who lay on the floor next to me, turned to look at me. "Amaya, look! I drew a namahage!"

I flipped my paper over and leaned on Tamaki's shoulder as I stared at his drawing. I laughed, "Tamaki, that's a shisa." Kyouya looked over at me. It faintly looked like one of gratitude. I nodded in his direction.

"Oh," Tamaki pouted. The look on his face was so sad, I needed to fix this.

"But it looks fantastic. Your art skills are definitely better than mine." I gushed.

Tamaki shook his head, "I'm sure your artwork is as beautiful as you are, my princess. May I see?"

I blushed, shyly flipping over the piece of paper and moving it towards him. Tamaki stared at it for a few moments. I stared down at the floor, feeling eyes on me. "I know, it's weird."

Tamaki's slender fingers slipped under my chin and turned my face so I was looking the Host King in the eyes. I was surprised to see faint tears brimming in his eyes. "My dear, what could have possibly made you feel sad enough to draw this? Have I not provided enough happiness in your life? What should I do to bring my favorite smile of yours to your lips?"

"Tamaki...It's nothing you've done. It's just that every love I've had has never been reciprocated. You're actually the reason I'm smiling now." I felt my lips curl into a smile. "Without you, so much would be different now."

"Really?" Tamaki's face brightened a lot. I nodded furiously. Tamaki laughed happily and embraced me. I could hear his nervous heart beating like crazy inside his ribcage. It made me quite happy to know that he was as nervous and excited as I was about how close we were.

But as usual, SOMETHING had to happen. This time, my phone started to sing an Adam Lambert song. Someone was calling me? Maybe it was Amii.

I separated from Tamaki to look at the caller ID. Not Amii, an unknown caller. I frowned at the screen and got up. "I'll be right back guys; it's probably just something stupid." Everyone nodded and returned to their drawing. I walked into the entry way of my house and slid the answer button.

"Hello? Who is this?" I immediately asked my tone cold.

"Aw, you must've deleted my number. That sucks." The caller said.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number."

"No, I know who I'm talking to. I've been looking for you." This was getting too creepy too fast. Was it some kind of stalker?

"Look, if you're some creepy stalker, I'm gonna call the cops right now!" I threatened.

"Hey! Hey, don't be like that Amaya! After all, you know who I am. C'mon, don't tell me you don't recognize my voice?" Something did seem familiar. All at once, I heard the same voice saying, "Never in a million years! I have a girlfriend who's ten times better than you!"

I froze. On the other end, I heard him chuckle a bit, "Did you figure it out? In case you didn't, I'll tell you. It's Hiroki. How've you been? You know, you're hard to find. I had to ask so many people about where you'd disappeared to. Then when one of those two friends you had, what were their names? Oh yeah, Flaire and Aurora. Well when they disappeared like you did, I knew they had to have gone to see you so I waited until they came back. Aurora wouldn't tell me but eventually I….persuaded Flaire to tell me. Man! She is one to kiss and tell, too easy. I couldn't get out her right away though. I had to get money to come all the way across the country. I had to convince my parents to let me come and switch schools. Speaking of which, I'll be seeing you at Ouran when school starts again. I had to break things off with my girlfriend, not because I was coming but because she was gaining a bit of weight. That was gross. After all that, I was finally able to come here. I got your number out of the Ouran student handbook, which the school was kind enough to send me. Though they don't have you address, which is why I'm calling. Well sort of, I also saw it was your birthday today. Happy birthday! I wanted to come say so in person, think you could tell me where you live?"

I finally snapped out of falling into fear, "Listen to me you worthless scum, come anywhere near me and try to talk to me and I promise you that I will kick you in places you don't wanna be kicked and your great-great grandchildren will feel it. I have friends here. I have family here. I'm finally building a life for me outside of the States. I have someone I've fallen in love with and you're not about to come back into my life and mess that all up. Believe me when I say that I will make sure I have a gang of people to protect me from you. Come into contact with any of my friends and you will pay DEARLY for it. I will not hesitate to call campus security on you if you approach me while I'm alone at Ouran. Come near me while I'm alone anywhere else and I will call the cops. I know two incredibly talented seniors in martial arts and if I tell them that you came to hurt me, they could probably kill you. My cousin could probably kill you if she knew I was talking to you. I'm going to hang up now and you're not going to ever talk to me again. I've moved on in life. You should too. Goodbye." I hung up. I threw my phone on the couch, but it hit the remote and startled everyone.

"Amaya-chan, are you ok?" Hunny-senpai looked at me.

"I've been better. That was just someone I didn't wanna hear from." I mumbled, making my way back to my spot on the floor.

"Aw, I know what'll cheer you up! Let's have cake!" Hunny beamed. I smiled and nodded, starting to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," the twins pushed me back down to the floor.

"Hey" I exclaimed, "Watch it! Is that how you're supposed to treat the birthday girl?" They chuckled and headed for the kitchen.

"Sorry, but we have other preparations," Kyouya interceded, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he too walked into my kitchen. Stupid megane.

Hoshimi scooted over to me once he was gone, "Ok, spill. Who was that on the phone? Whoever it was shook you up really bad."

"It wasn't anyone important," I shrugged.

"Don't give me that," my cousin glared at me. I averted my eyes and grabbed my DS from the table. "I know you and you're absolutely thrown off your game."

I sighed, "I'll tell you; just not today. I don't need this drama today, ok?" Hoshimi stared at me for awhile.

"Fine," she exhaled, "I trust your judgment."

"Thank you," I smiled. At that moment, everyone walked in with an ice cream cake and started singing 'Happy Birthday'. I sang along and blew out my candles. The cake was sliced and eaten. Finally the time for presents to be opened came.

"Present time!" I singsonged.

Hunny was the first to hand me a present, wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a red bow on top. "I hope you like it." The boy Lolita smiled at me.

I grinned back and started to tear open the paper. I got to a box and when I opened it, I found a small pink stuffed bunny with hearts on the ears and feet. "Oh Hunny-senpai, it's so cute!" I gasped, hugging the little creature.

My senior beamed at me, "I know! What are you gonna call her?"

I paused for a moment until I recalled a Japanese word that was perfect, "Sasae, because she can be my support when I'm alone."

Mori-senpai handed me something small that was wrapped. When I got to the present, I saw a medium sized red bow hair clip. "You look best in red," he explained. I immediately stood up and went to look in a mirror as I put the bow on the side of my bangs. Suddenly, I looked striking.

"Whoa," I whispered, "thank you senpai." Mori smiled and pet my head a few times. I felt my face redden. I have to admit, I'm really happy he did that.

I felt arms wrap around me and all at once I was in Tamaki's arms. "You can't have her, senpai! The only man who is allowed to make Amaya blush is me!" Tamaki pouted as he squeezed me. At that, I flushed a darker shade of red.

"Feeling bold today Tamaki?" Hoshimi jeered from Kaoru's side, a smirk on her lips.

Tamaki finally took notice and flushed beside me before loosening his grip on me. A chorus of chuckles went around the room. Though I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Haruhi. As expected, she wasn't laughing. I felt a little sorry for her. I mean, if I was in the same position, I wouldn't be laughing either. I shook off my embarrassment and went to open the next present.

I picked up a heavier envelope. I looked to Kyouya who nodded. I figured it wouldn't be a physical present. When I was done reading the simple birthday card, I found coupons for the Host Club for what I assumed were future events. I smiled at the megane, "These will come in handy. Thank you," I said, probably looking mischievous since Hoshimi and Chase were giving me looks.

The twins handed me their present next and once I was done unwrapping, I found a whole bunch of things from animes I like. I gaped at the two, "Seriously? How did you..?" The twins stared at Hoshimi. She turned to them and stuck out her tongue.

"Guilty as charged." I chuckled, setting down my things before getting to Haruhi's present next.

Inside a simple bag, past the tissue paper, I found a gift card for a game store. I looked at the gift questioningly.

"It's to get yourself a new game to play when you're home alone. I noticed you had a DS and thought this would be perfect for when you have nothing better to do." Haruhi smiled, but I knew better. I speak girl; the real translation is: "Since you should back off, I'm gonna keep you busy and make it seem like you have no life."

However, I'm feeling rather coy today. My rebuttal was, "Great. I have a Wii too. I've been meaning to get the new Just Dance. Tamaki maybe you could come over sometime and play against me. But I'm warning you now: I'm really good AND I'm competitive."

"Sounds like a challenge," he winked back at me. I shot a smug smirk in Haruhi's direction before grabbing Chase's present.

In a small box, I found a silver heart charm on a necklace. "Oh Chase, it's beautiful!"

He gave me a warm smile, "So you can keep me close to your heart."

"Aww, but you're already in my heart." I walked over to Chase, on my knees and hugged him. When I got back to my spot, I was handed a gift from Hoshimi. I was surprised to see an envelope in my hands. I stared at my cousin in curiosity.

"Just open it," she groaned teasingly. Eagerly I did just that and once I opened the card I screamed.

"You didn't!" Ignoring the rest of the group trying to get their hearing back, I gaped at my cousin.

Hoshimi grinned, "But I did." I jumped up and practically squeezed the life out of Hoshimi.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh my gosh!" I started bouncing all around the room. Chase grabbed me by the wrist by the time I got near him.

"Slow down bunny girl. What did you get that's got you so worked up?" I showed my present to him and his jaw hit the floor.

"Annual passes to Disney World?!" he screeched once he had fully processed the information.

"That's so cool, Amaya-chan!" Honey-senpai bubbled, "Takashi, we haven't been there since we were kids! Should we go again soon?" His own cousin turned to him and smiled with a nod.

Chase pouted, "Lucky." I giggled and waved the tickets.

"You mad bro?" Chase stuck his tongue out at me; I returned the favor.

Haruhi put a finger to her bottom lip in thought, "I don't think I've ever been to Disney; in Tokyo or otherwise."

I whipped my head around, stood up, and grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked scared for a split second until I hugged her. "You poor thing! You poor, deprived child!"

"I've always loved Disney!" Tamaki gushed, bringing the attention back to him. I returned back to his side.

"Favorite Disney movie?"

"Lion King." He replied without a moment of hesitation. "Though, I do enjoy many of the other princes."

"I love princes!"

"That explains a lot." Hikaru snickered. To which I shot a glare at him and Kaoru assisted me by kicking him.

"I guess the only present left is yours Tamaki." He handed me a beautifully wrapped package. It felt kind of like a book. The paper was a sparkling white with red ribbon around the sides and a fake white rose through the delicate bow on top.

I was the most careful with this wrapping which seemed to surprise Hoshimi.

"Normally she'd tear right through all that, nice job Tamaki." She commented.

"Shut up," I murmured as my cheeks tinted a light pink. I finally got to the present and found a homemade decorated notebook. On the cover it said: 'Getting to Know Amaya; in an elegant script. I opened the book to find all sorts of questions written inside. Stuff like "Favorite Disney movie" and "Ideal first date" and "Sweatpants or Jeans?"

I looked up and saw Tamaki pull out a similar notebook, but this one was completely blank.

"I decided that I really don't know enough about you and I want to know more. I want to know everything about you. Since I made one for you, I thought maybe you might want to make one for me but I didn't want to make all the questions for you and decorate it too. So I got you a plain one that you can make for me. That is, if you want to!" Tamaki rambled, fumbling with the notebook, finally offering it up meekly.

I stared at the two notebooks for a moment or two when I heard Hoshimi and Chase suddenly ask if I was ok. I felt like my face was wet when I touched my cheeks and noticed I had subconsciously started crying.

"I'm ok! I'm ok! It's just…this is so wonderful." I whispered. Tamaki's worried face changed to his heartbreakingly warm smile and before he could do what I wanted to, I took the initiative and flung my arms around him, grasping him in a tight hug.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, lightly breathing his scent in as I tried to stop crying. I felt Tamaki's hands start to pet my head, fingers running between the strands. Once I regained control of the temperature of my face, I faced the Host King and grabbed his hands.

"Thank you so much Tamaki. I can't tell you how happy this made me. I don't think I'll even be able to properly express my thanks."

He shook his head, "I understand."

I shook my head right back at him, "You don't. Besides, I have to say thank you SOMEHOW!" I thought for a moment before I got an idea. Before my nerves left me completely, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Everyone, except for Kyouya and Mori seemed a little shocked at this. And to my pleasure, Tamaki's face began to turn a deep scarlet that I couldn't help but squeal over. "Someone get a picture! He's too cute!"

Lucky for me, Chase and Hoshimi and Kyouya were all quick to snap a few pictures. I informed all of them that they were sending them to me right then. I got all of the pictures and saved them within two minutes. Tamaki insisted that I shouldn't make in my background. But I was definitely going to change it once everyone left. Everything was so happy right then. I wished on a star I saw outside that things could stay this way.

But not every wish gets granted.

**That's it for this chapter! I know it's shorter than usual but I felt like this was a good place to stop. Just for torture. Just kidding! Or am I? I'll be writing the next chapter right after I finish this so you won't have to wait so long this time. So until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
